Walking Down the Aisle
by Silverghost
Summary: Isaac Cyan, Duque de Winchester, está atrás de uma noiva. Mina MacFusty, por sua vez, quer mais é virar uma solteirona às voltas com livros e viagens. O que pode acontecer quando os caminhos de ambos se cruzam? Spin-off de O Sétimo Selo. - COMPLETO -
1. Trailer

**Ele queria uma noiva...**

* * *

- Bem, agora que estamos todos apresentados, Sir Isaac poderia certamente suprir a falta de cavalheiros e chamar uma de nossas adoráveis senhoritas para dançar. – Lady Mildred voltou a se fazer presente – Mina, porque você não...

Isaac imediatamente voltou-se para a – agora ele sabia – escocesa. Mina, entretanto, deu um ligeiro passo para trás, olhando para os lados como se avaliando suas chances de fugir.

- É, Mina, por que você não vai dançar? – Sam sorriu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga, impedindo assim qualquer chance de fuga.

- Essa é uma decisão que cabe à Vossa Graça. – ela respondeu, voltando o olhar para ele, antes de dar um sorriso ligeiramente traquinas. - Vossa Graça há de me perdoar, mas sou uma desgraça a valsar. Se Vossa Graça eu fosse, nem de graça aceitaria esse perigoso encargo.

Ele sorriu, divertido, com o jogo de palavras dela.

- O que poderia haver de tão perigoso numa valsa, Lady Mina? Eu tirarei meus pés do caminho se esse for o caso.

* * *

**Ela queria liberdade...**

* * *

- Eu não disse que você não sabia se cuidar sozinha. – ele retorquiu, voltando o olhar para ela – O problema é que você lê demais essas histórias de detetive e se deixou levar. Você não quer ser realmente detetive.

Mina ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de pular do tronco para o chão, ficando de frente para ele.

- Se eu dissesse que você só quer ser arqueologista porque está na moda desde a abertura da tumba de Tutancâmon, você não ficaria muito feliz. – ela deu um sorriso triste – Não me trate como criança, Isaac. Eu posso soar empolgada e infantil em muitos momentos, mas eu sei exatamente o que eu quero.

* * *

**Os caminhos de ambos acabam por se cruzar...**

* * *

Ele assentiu, parando logo atrás dela. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar, encarando-o.

- O que houve?

- Eu tenho um presente para você.

- Presente?

Havia uma curiosidade inocente nos olhos dela, diferente da ansiedade calculada que ele já vira em outras damas. Isaac sorriu, observando cada detalhe da imagem dela, da curva elegante do pescoço ao decote do vestido, os ombros ligeiramente a descoberto, contrastando com o veludo cor de vinho.

Finalmente, ele levou a mão ao bolso da casaca, tirando de lá uma gargantilha, os aros dourados desdobrando-se à medida que ele os desenroscava, para revelar uma pequena rede de pontos vermelhos brilhantes.

Rubis.

- Lady Blair me revelou o que usaria hoje e eu pensei em providenciar alguma coisa que combinasse tanto com o vestido quanto com a ocasião.

Ela não respondeu, embora observasse a jóia, os olhos escuros impassíveis. Por um instante, a moça sentiu algo um tanto instintivo, alguma coisa que parecia não se encaixar na história que estavam vivendo.

Mina voltou o olhar para ele, séria.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso.

Não havia nada de coquete na maneira como ela o disse. Ainda assim, ele sorriu, condescendente, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela no banquinho da penteadeira, de modo a ficarem no mesmo nível, em sentidos opostos, de frente um para o outro.

- Agora eu já fiz. – ele respondeu suavemente – Posso colocá-lo, Mina?

Ela assentiu quase imperceptivelmente e ele abriu o fecho da gargantilha, passando pelo pescoço dela, a ponta dos dedos roçando pela pele a descoberto da nuca, já que os cabelos estavam presos num complicado penteado, no alto da cabeça.

Virando a cabeça, ela encontrou os olhos dele sobre si, encarando-a com intensidade. Mina entreabriu os lábios, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para dizer, algo que quebrasse aquela estranha tensão entre eles, mas seu fôlego foi completamente roubado quando as mãos dele deslizaram por seus ombros, seguindo as linhas do decote.

* * *

**E eles vão descobrir que não é tão difícil assim se importar com o outro...**

* * *

- Eu deveria ter feito isso tempos atrás. – ele ofegou, inclinando o rosto.

Mina prendeu a respiração.

- Isaac, o quê...

- Você me acusou de não possuir uma fibra de sentimento, milady. De não possuir uma centelha de paixão por nada no mundo. É meu dever agora provar que está errada.

Quando subira pelo gradeado da janela dela, não era sua intenção seduzi-la. Tudo o que ele queria é que ela acreditasse nele. E ela acreditaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela _teria_ de acreditar. Porque ele não daria chance para que Mina voltasse a escapar dele.

Uma vez na vida, ele permitiu que seus instintos controlassem seus atos. Uma vez que fosse, ele não iria calcular os riscos e benefícios daquela situação.

* * *

**Nem se apaixonar...**

**Mina MacFusty**

**Isaac Cyan**

**E, ao final das contas... **

**Existem muitas maneiras de se chegar ao altar...**

**WALKING DOWN THE AISLE**

**2008**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Sexta-feira chegou e, com ela, o primeiro capítulo de nossa saga! Hohohoh... Isso será tão divertido... Vocês têm razão, Isaac e Mina são, REALMENTE, um casal complicado... Muitas águas irão rolar até o final de "Walking Down the Aisle"!**

**Conheça nosso herói...**

Isaac Cyan é o herdeiro do ducado de Winchester e está à procura de uma noiva. De preferência, uma que não lhe dê trabalho, dócil e suficientemente esperta para cuidar da própria vida enquanto ele cuida da sua.

**Conheça nossa heroína...**

O sonho dela desde criança é ser detetive da Scotland Yard. Para isso, Mina MacFusty irá fazer tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance. Mesmo que isso signifique açular um cavalo pra cima de um dos mais disputados partidos da estação...

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

_"Muito me admira que um homem que viu como os outros homens se transformam em bobos, quando se comportam sob a influência do amor, e que ridicularizou as loucuras dos outros possa fazer-se objeto de seu próprio desprezo, tornando-se apaixonado."_

Muito Barulho por Nada - Shakespeare

* * *

Mesmo longe do salão, os ecos do baile ainda pareciam persegui-lo. O rapaz suspirou, cansado. Aquelas reuniões estavam começando a se tornar enfadonhas; sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre as mesmas conversas vazias, e, acima de tudo, sempre sua mãe e sua irmã importunando-o para procurar uma noiva.

Aliás, parecia ser uma idéia fixa a de todos que o conheciam de que ele deveria arranjar uma noiva. Ao final das contas, Isaac Cyan seria o Duque de Winchester futuramente. Tinha de providenciar um herdeiro para o título e as terras que vinham com ele.

Um saco de moedas de ouro. Era assim que ele era provavelmente visto pelas moças casadoiras e, mais ainda, por suas mães loucas para se livrarem da carga que representavam. Ou talvez uma taça, com direito a faixa e coroa de louros para o primeiro lugar.

Aquela não era uma perspectiva muito agradável...

Isaac se debruçou ligeiramente sobre o balcão da varanda onde fora se refugiar. Se fosse para escolher uma noiva, ele gostaria que ela soubesse conversar sobre algo mais que tecidos e estampas. Um pouco de inteligência não faria mal. Ela podia gostar de ler; assim, o deixaria em paz por longos espaços de tempo.

Teria de ser bonita também. Alguém que pudesse lhe despertar um mínimo de desejo. Afinal, iriam passar o resto da vida juntos, e pelo menos um herdeiro teriam que produzir. Nada mais justo que unir o útil ao agradável.

Que não fosse muito dependente também. Dócil o suficiente para lhe dar paz, mas não carente a ponto de testar sua paciência com a eterna exigência por atenção.

Infelizmente, até agora, lhe parecera impossível encontrar alguma garota entre as aristocratas inglesas que correspondesse às suas especificações. Se eram bonitas, geralmente era tolas e esnobes. Se inteligentes, eram também controladoras. Aquela tinha uma reputação duvidosa; a outra era insegura demais, essa não lhe despertava qualquer reação...

Ele estava feito na vida se dependesse desse círculo para encontrar uma noiva.

Foi nesse instante que ele ouviu o som de risos femininos cruzar o espaço, pouco antes de duas sombras se projetarem junto à varanda. Imediatamente, ele se escondeu nas sombras. Não queria ser encontrado, especialmente por, ao que parecia, duas jovens e, provavelmente, entediantes nobres.

A primeira delas aproximou-se do balcão, içando-se para cima, sentando-se de modo a ficar de frente para a amiga. Os cabelos encaracolados estavam presos às suas costas, um cacho teimoso sobre o rosto delicado.

- Você viu a cara dela? Eu dava tudo ter tirado uma foto da cara que ela fez quando você começou a falar sobre a maquiagem dela e os efeitos nocivos da tal Oleato de...

- Oleato de decila. – a outra respondeu com segurança, jogando os cabelos muito lisos e de um tom de castanho forte para trás – É apenas um solúvel... Meu pai usa muito nas pesquisas dele. – ela deu um sorriso matreiro – Eu andei fazendo algumas experiências com ele na busca da minha fórmula perfeita para tintas invisíveis e o que ele fez com o papel é particularmente alarmante.

- E nas altas concentrações que Parkinson usa na maquiagem dela... – a outra continuou, escondendo um riso.

- Ela provavelmente ficará velha antes do tempo. – o sorriso era agora um tanto maquiavélico – Mas não creio que a Parkinson tenha compreendido muito bem o que eu quis dizer, Lore.

A nomeada Lore assentiu.

- Ela vai achar que você estava tentando apenas insultá-la.

- E não era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer?

Escondido nas sombras, nosso jovem duque reprimiu um sorriso. Aparentemente, ainda havia alguma salvação para a nobreza bretã. Aquela conversa era uma das coisas mais divertidas que tivera a oportunidade de ouvir nos últimos tempos.

- Você pode ser bem cruel quando quer, Mina. – Lore afirmou, sorrindo – Não que eu tire sua razão. Ela absolutamente estava merecendo. Como ela ousa dizer que você...

- Que eu sou uma esquisita além de qualquer esperança e que virarei uma solteirona excêntrica antes dos trinta? – Mina completou, rindo – Ora, Lore, esse é justamente meu objetivo de vida.

Isaac estreitou os olhos. Aquela era nova. Uma donzela que não queria se casar? Muito bem, eles já tinham passado da época em que a pecha de "solteira" era vista quase como uma doença social, mas, pelo menos entre a aristocracia, ainda havia muitos casamentos arranjados por conveniência; fosse para manter fortunas ou procriar herdeiros para manter as tradições.

Nesse instante, uma terceira sombra surgiu junto às portas envidraçadas que levavam à varanda e ele observou a recém-chegada jovem ser saudada com particular entusiasmo pelas duas jovens.

- E devo acrescentar, Samantha... – Mina observou com um sorriso quase malicioso, após beijar a amiga – Lusmore também tem sentido sua falta.

- Seu primo é incorrigível, Mina. – Samantha respondeu, rindo – Da próxima vez que eu for visitá-la, vou me lembrar de perguntar se ele já viajou para a França.

- Sim, assim você pode esperar até que ele volte para ir. – Lore completou.

- Talvez... Mas, escutem, vocês não deveriam estar na festa? As coisas estão tão chatas a ponto de vocês terem vindo se refugiar aqui sem sequer esperar que eu tivesse chegado?

- Você sabe, Sam, você é a luz das nossas vidas, o motivo de nossos risos e nosso ideal de perfeição. – Mina retrucou – Quando eu crescer, quero ser exatamente como você.

- Sinto muito, Mimi. – Sam sorriu – Mas não acho que você vá crescer muito mais que isso.

- Ouch! – Lore colocou uma mão sobre o peito – Essa doeu até em mim.

Mina apenas fez uma mesura com a cabeça.

- Eu não vou retrucar. Apenas desejo que você se case com Lusmore e assim se torne minha irmã. Será a mais doce vingança que eu jamais poderia ter.

- Quem escuta você falar vai pensar que Lusmore é alguma espécie de Barba-azul... – Samantha voltou-se para a outra amiga – Falando em casamentos, eu não vi o Herman na festa.

Lore assentiu.

- _Meu marido_ está na América, cuidando dos detalhes de nossa mudança. – ela respondeu, com uma cômica expressão de seriedade.

Mina e Sam se entreolharam.

- Você sabe, eu nunca tive muita certeza se devia ou não sentir pena do Herman... – Mina observou – Especialmente quando você começa sentenças com "meu marido"... Eu imagino que você tenha experimentado a maior das alegrias de sua vida no dia em que assinou pela primeira vez como Lorelai Mercury.

Nas sombras, Isaac pensou, afinal, que já tinha ouvido o suficiente. A não ser que estivesse muito enganado, acabara de descobrir a real identidade de uma delas o que facilitaria as coisas se quisesse ser apresentado às outras.

Além de quê, Herman Mercury fora seu colega na Real Academia durante o curso regular e eles tinham chegado a trabalhar juntos por algum tempo, desenvolvendo certa estima entre ambos. Cumprimentar a esposa dele era certamente uma obrigação da boa-educação.

Sorrateiramente, o rapaz esgueirou-se ao longo da sacada, conseguindo alcançar as cortinas que balançavam ligeiramente com a brisa noturna antes que qualquer uma delas o percebesse. Pouco depois, estava de volta ao baile.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para Pansy Parkinson, a vítima da pequena brincadeira de Mina pouco antes, filha mais velha de um baronete de Lancashire. Não era uma de suas pessoas favoritas, especialmente depois que a mãe dela os apresentara esperançosamente, forçando-o a uma valsa com a garota.

Bem, agora o que tinha de fazer era vagar pelo perímetro da pista de dança, torcendo para que sua mãe não o percebesse e o colocasse em alguma situação desagradável. Para seu azar, entretanto, ele acabou por se deparar com uma figura bem mais inconveniente: Lady Mildred Du Lac.

Aquele era seu dia de sorte...

- Lorde Cyan. – a mulher chamou num tom autoritário, de quem não admitia recusas.

- Boa noite, Lady Mildred. – ele a cumprimentou, parando junto a ela.

Lady Mildred era uma viúva autoritária e de língua afiada, acostumada a que fizessem tudo o que ela desejasse, devido a sua posição e idade. Ele não conhecia ninguém que não a temesse ou respeitasse.

Até aí, nenhum problema. A grande questão é que Lady Mildred era também uma das maiores casamenteiras a circularem na sociedade britânica. E, se ela encarnasse com alguém, o pobre subiria ao altar nem que fosse para livrar-se da influência da maldita mulher.

E, da maneira que ela o observava, parece que já tinha escolhido uma nova vítima.

- Com quantos anos você já está, Lorde Cyan? – ela perguntou, os olhos estreitos.

- Quase vinte. – ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Vinte anos se passam muito depressa. – ela observou, séria – Eu o vi de fraldas, obviamente. E, naquela época, eu já era uma velha.

Isaac não respondeu. Não era muito seguro questionar senhoras acerca de seus devaneios sobre a idade que tinham. Lady Mildred pousou uma mão sobre o braço dele.

- Já está em idade de procurar uma noiva, meu jovem.

Ele reprimiu um suspiro.

- Eu acredito que esteja certa, Lady Mildred.

- Eu sempre estou certa. – ela afirmou num tom que não denotava dúvidas – Temos que procurar uma pequena para você.

Ele voltou os olhos claros para a mulher, que parecia esperar que ele a desafiasse. Novamente, ele não respondeu. Ela deu um meio sorriso, antes de voltar a atenção para o salão de baile.

- Uma pena que eu só consiga enxergar tolas e fúteis do ponto em que estou. E não queremos isso para você, não é, meu caro rapaz? – ela voltou o olhar mais adiante – Mas talvez ainda haja alguma esperança afinal.

Seguindo o olhar dela, Isaac deparou-se com as três jovens que observara na varanda. Outras duas moças tinham se juntado a elas e ele não demorou a reconhecer a sobrinha de Lady Mildred; Selune Priout.

Certamente, entretanto, não era com Selune que ela queria fazer o par, já que a jovem já estava comprometida. Lorelai também estava casada e, ao que entreouvira mais cedo, Samantha também não estava muito longe de subir ao altar.

Sobravam a jovem desconhecida, de cabelos negros curtos e semblante sonhador e Mina.

Mais cedo, ele não teria olhado duas vezes para o pequeno grupo. Afinal, nada pode vir de bom de uma pequena reunião de mulheres. Observando agora, entretanto, havias algumas conjecturas que ele não pudera fazer enquanto observava apenas o vulto delas na sacada.

Das cinco, Samantha era a que chamava mais atenção com seus olhos cinzentos e os lábios cheios, além do corpo bem feito. Lorelai e a desconhecida vinham em seguida. Selune era um caso à parte, com seus brilhantes olhos azuis e os cabelos dourados. Mina, por seu turno, era a menor das cinco e, embora fosse bonita, não parecia fazer muita questão de cuidar de sua vaidade pessoal.

Além de quê, ela usava óculos. Ele nunca vira uma jovem dama usar óculos. Elas preferiam o auxílio do braço do pai ou do irmão, ou mesmo do noivo. Mas nunca usariam óculos.

Ele desviou-se desses pensamentos ao perceber que Lady Mildred começara a caminhar na direção delas. Aparentemente, ele não teria de se apresentar sozinho. Teria de se policiar agora. Em sua cabeça, as três jovens eram Mina, Sam e Lore, mas ele não poderia se dirigir a elas em títulos tão intimistas.

- Boa noite, minhas caras. – a mulher cumprimentou, parando ao pé da sobrinha – Uma noite terrivelmente enfadonha, não?

- Está sendo cruel com seus pares, Lady Mildred. – foi Samantha quem respondeu, sorrindo – Embora concordemos em gênero, número e grau.

A senhora sorriu de volta.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas disso, minha cara lady Blair. Mas acho eu um desperdício de tempo, especialmente com vocês. Na sua idade, eu estaria aproveitando o tempo ao menos para dançar.

Isaac sorriu, já sabendo o fim daquela conversa.

- Falando em dançar, eu gostaria de fazer algumas apresentações. – a mulher continuou – Esse é Lorde Isaac Cyan, o futuro Duque de Winchester. Creio que já conheça minha sobrinha, Lady Selune. E essas são Lady Samantha Blair, neta de Peter Blair, do Escritório para assuntos de Guerra; Lady Raven Sinclair, Lady Lorelai Mercury e Lady Mina MacFusty, recém-chegada das Highlands escocesas.

À medida que eram apresentadas, cada uma delas correspondia com uma mesura. Ele não pode deixar de perceber também uma troca silenciosa de olhares entre Mina, Lorelai e Samantha.

- Encantado. – Isaac uma pequena reverência com a cabeça – Lady Lorelai, creio que talvez conheça algum parente seu. Está de alguma forma relacionada com Herman Mercury?

A moça sorriu.

- Herman é meu marido, milorde.

Com o canto dos olhos, ele percebeu sombras de riso nos lábios de Sam e Mina.

- É um prazer então redobrado, visto que fui colega de seu marido na Academia. Ele está aqui?

- Infelizmente, meu marido encontra-se na América. Mas aceite meus cumprimentos no lugar dele. – e com isso, ela fez mais uma cortesia.

Era bastante claro pelos olhos dela que Herman e Lorelai não tinha se casado apenas por conveniência. Seu colega era um sortudo, sem dúvida alguma.

- Bem, agora que estamos todos apresentados, Sir Isaac poderia certamente suprir a falta de cavalheiros e chamar uma de nossas adoráveis senhoritas para dançar. – Lady Mildred voltou a se fazer presente – Mina, porque você não...

Isaac imediatamente voltou-se para a – agora ele sabia – escocesa. Mina, entretanto, deu um ligeiro passo para trás, olhando para os lados como se avaliando suas chances de fugir.

- É, Mina, por que você não vai dançar? – Sam sorriu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da amiga, impedindo assim qualquer chance de fuga.

- Essa é uma decisão que cabe à Vossa Graça. – ela respondeu, voltando o olhar para ele, antes de dar um sorriso ligeiramente traquinas. - Vossa Graça há de me perdoar, mas sou uma desgraça a valsar. Se Vossa Graça eu fosse, nem de graça aceitaria esse perigoso encargo.

Ele sorriu, divertido, com o jogo de palavras dela.

- O que poderia haver de tão perigoso numa valsa, Lady Mina? Eu tirarei meus pés do caminho se esse for o caso.

Ela entreabriu os lábios pequenos, surpresa pela resposta, antes de ser praticamente empurrada pela mulher mais velha em sua direção.

- Sem mais desculpas, Mina MacFusty.

Mina voltou a cabeça, como se fosse responder. Aparentemente, ou ela não conhecia a fama de Lady Mildred – visto que de acordo com a própria mulher, ela não chegara a muito tempo da Escócia -, ou não tinha muito senso de perigo.

Restava a ele impedi-la de cometer um grave erro. Assim, ele tomou a mão enluvada da moça entre as suas, já dirigindo-a para a pista de dança. Ela não relutou mais depois disso, permitindo que ele colocasse a mão dela sobre seu ombro, antes de passar a própria mão para as costas dela. E, depois disso, não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que Mina sabia dançar. Com perfeição.

- Ora, Lady Mina, eu pensei que teria que tomar cuidado com meus calos, mas até agora não vejo porque você não queria dançar.

Ela voltou o olhar para ele; olhos grandes e castanhos, brilhantes de determinação e desafio.

- Eu não disse que não sabia dançar. Apenas que era uma desgraça dançar comigo.

- E por que seria isso?

- Porque eu tenho o péssimo costume de querer conduzir a dança. – ela respondeu, sincera – Se você prestar atenção, perceberá que sou eu que estou conduzindo.

Ele piscou os olhos, surpreso. Dançar, para ele, sempre fora um gesto automático e, até ali, ele não percebera que, realmente, era Mina que estivera dando os passos. Ele parou por alguns instantes, segurando-a de forma um pouco mais firme, antes de recomeçar.

Agora que estava se concentrando no que fazia, ele sentiu quando ela tentou reassumir a liderança. Sorrindo, ele voltou o olhar para ela.

- Está fazendo de propósito, Lady Mina?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Se eu fizesse questão de conduzir, eu o teria feito do começo ao fim, bastava não ter avisado. Não é algo que eu faça conscientemente.

Isaac assentiu. Mais alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram, antes dele retomar a conversa.

- Lady Mildred disse que está aqui há pouco tempo. O que veio fazer em Londres?

Um brilho diferente perpassou pelos olhos dela e foi sorrindo que Mina respondeu.

- Vim prestar exames para entrar na Academia. Eu finalmente convenci vovô a permitir que eu fizesse o curso de psicologia.

Dessa vez, ele a encarou surpreso.

- Não é muito nova para isso, Lady Mina? Além disso, as provas são muito difíceis.

- Tenho dezoito anos. – ela respondeu, séria – Fui educada em casa, mas tive os melhores tutores que meu avô pôde contratar. Não se engane pelo fato de eu ser mulher, milorde. Eu sei mais que somar dois e dois.

Isaac sorriu.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso, milady. – ele a observou em silêncio por mais algum tempo – Como é a Escócia?

- Eu não poderia falar por toda a Escócia, meu senhor. – ela respondeu – Eu sou das Hébridas, embora more a maior parte do ano em Edimburgo. É um lugar frio e úmido na maior parte do tempo; mais frio e mais úmido que suas terras. Há campos vastos e altos montes, lagos e praias e a magia dos antigos que permeia tudo.

Ele a observou com curiosidade.

- Magia?

Mina sorriu.

- Minha família descende dos velhos druidas que os romanos praticamente dizimaram quando vieram para cá. – ela respondeu – Cresci ouvindo as lendas e mitos de meu povo, milorde, e me sinto particularmente orgulhosa dessas origens.

- Você está de história, então? – ele também sorriu – Eu gostaria de ter o prazer de conversar mais com a senhora, milady. Eu estudo história da Real Academia.

- Isso não será possível, milorde, infelizmente. – ela respondeu – Fiz minhas provas semana passada e voltarei para casa, o mais tardar, depois de amanhã. Mas, se algum dia for a Edimburgo, eu ficaria honrada em recebê-lo.

O rapaz anuiu em silêncio, enquanto a orquestra do baile tocava os últimos acordes da valsa. Ao término da dança, Mina soltou-se dele, curvando-se elegantemente em despedida.

- Foi um prazer, Vossa Graça.

- Igualmente, Lady Mina. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ela sorriu, aprumando-se e, com um último aceno de cabeça, deixou-o.


	3. Capítulo 02

**No momento, um tanto sem tempo, pesquisando jurisprudência sobre... VODU! HUAHUAHUAHUA... Coisas inexplicáveis... Não posso falar, é segredo de justiça, mas vou te contar... é cada coisa que a gente vê...**

**Semana que vem tem capítulo de SS.**

**Beijos!**

** Silver.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

_"A vida é uma sombra errante; um pobre comediante que se pavoneia no breve instante que lhe reserva a cena, para depois não ser mais ouvido. É um conto de fadas, que nada significa, narrado por um idiota, cheio de voz e fúria."_

Macbeth  
Shakespeare

* * *

A segunda vez em que Mina MacFusty e Isaac Cyan se encontraram ocorreu dois meses após o baile e havia agora uma espingarda entre os dois.

Apontada para a cabeça do rapaz.

Isaac a reconhecera de longe. Sempre fora bom para nomes e fisionomias e, mesmo que assim não fosse, fora treinado desde criança para tanto. Estava na Escócia já há alguns dias, acompanhando alguns colegas da Academia numa expedição às Highlands. Naquela manhã, em específico, ele saíra mais cedo do acampamento para caminhar um pouco e acabara se perdendo.

Passara meia hora tentando se localizar antes de avistar um cavaleiro solitário aproximando-se por uma curva entre as colinas que dominavam toda a paisagem, montando um poderoso alazão negro.

Imediatamente, o rapaz subira em algumas pedras, de modo a tornar-se mais visível, passando a gritar para chamar a atenção. O cavaleiro, por sua vez, não demorou a percebê-lo, mudando seu galope na direção dele.

À medida que o garanhão se aproximava, Isaac pode retificar sua primeira impressão: não era um cavaleiro, mas uma amazona que o montava. Mais alguns passos, e ele fora capaz de reconhecê-la sem qualquer dúvida ao enxergar os óculos.

Antes, porém, que pudesse cumprimentá-la, Mina levantara a espingarda, que até então ele não tinha visto, apontando-a, decidida, para sua cabeça.

- Essas são terras particulares. – ela anunciou num tom sério – Não permitimos bandoleiros por aqui.

Isaac arregalou os olhos, incerto sobre o que poderia lhe trazer mais surpresa: o fato dela estar armada ou dela tê-lo confundido com um salteador qualquer.

- Bom Deus, Lady Mina, você se importaria de desviar isso para outro lado. – ele finalmente recuperou a voz, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Como sabe quem eu sou? – ela perguntou, sem desviar a mira.

- Fomos apresentados. – ele respondeu – No último inverno, num baile na casa dos Thorne, em Londres. Quando você foi prestar os exames para a Academia.

- Ah, meu Deus. – foi a vez de ela arregalar os olhos, recolhendo a espingarda imediatamente – Ah, meu Deus... O Duque de Winchester?

Isaac respirou consideravelmente mais aliviado ao ver-se fora da mira dela. Não era um covarde e já lidara com pessoas armadas antes, especialmente em sua breve época na marinha, já quase ao final da guerra. Mas nunca antes fora alvo de uma donzela. Não havia como predizer o comportamento de uma mulher na posse de uma pistola.

Enquanto isso, Mina desmontava apressadamente, embora com a graça de quem estava acostumado a fazer isso desde a infância, dando ligeiras palmadinhas no garanhão antes de aproximar-se dele.

- Perdoe-me, Vossa Graça, eu não o reconheci. – ela desculpou-se, parando diante dele.

Isaac voltou os olhos claros para ela, passando uma mão pelos cabelos dourados antes de assentir.

- Eu percebi isso, milady. Mas eu me pergunto o que seus tutores andaram ensinando à senhora nos últimos anos. Não é muito temerário andar sozinha por um descampado desses e, ainda por cima, armada? – ele observou, encarando-a firmemente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

- Qualquer garota por aqui aprende a atirar desde cedo. É uma questão de sobrevivência. E se eu estava acompanhada de uma espingarda, era justamente por estar cavalgando sozinha, coisa que faço há anos.

- E o que a senhora estaria fazendo sozinha num lugar como esse a essa hora da manhã? – ele questionou.

- Eu cresci aqui, milorde. Estou acostumada a cavalgar sozinha nas vizinhanças e nunca fui aborrecida antes.

- Eu diria que se alguém a parasse por aqui, milady, não seria exatamente para dar-lhe apenas um pequeno aborrecimento. – ele também cruzou os braços.

- Eu sei perfeitamente me defender sozinha. – ela respondeu, levantando a cabeça – Mas no dia em que precisar de um cão de guarda, milorde, irei imediatamente comunicar ao senhor. – Mina não pode impedir-se de acrescentar esse comentário, embora soubesse perfeitamente que, mais tarde, tal impertinência poderia lhe causar problemas.

O rapaz observou-a em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de dar um meio sorriso.

- Uma língua bastante ferina, milady.

Ela refreou um suspiro aliviado ao perceber que ele levara sua observação na esportiva.

- Minha mãe teria uma coisa ou duas a dizer sobre o assunto, mas, graças ao bom Deus, ela não está aqui. – ela observou, sorrindo também – Enfim, o que está fazendo por aqui, milorde? Eu não...

- Isaac. – ele a interrompeu – Depois de apontar uma arma para mim, milady, acredito que tenhamos intimidade suficiente para nos tratarmos pelo primeiro nome.

Ela assentiu.

- Pode me chamar de Mina, então. Mas, perdoe-me mais uma vez se não posso controlar minha curiosidade... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim com um professor e alguns colegas da Academia. Estamos fazendo algumas pesquisas de campo. Eu saí para caminhar um pouco para aproveitar a manhã e acabei me perdendo. Uma bela história, não?

Mina sorriu.

- É difícil acreditar que você tenha se perdido. – ela observou.

- E porque seria isso, milady? – ele perguntou, dando um meio sorriso.

Ela corou.

- Bem... Eu não o conheço há muito tempo, Vossa Graça, mas você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que sabe exatamente o que quer, quando, onde e como quer. Não é do tipo que fica perdido. – ela deu de ombros – Você está no acampamento do professor Sean Priout?

Ele assentiu.

- Sim. E, embora você esteja certa sobre a minha natureza, conclusão a que chegou com bastante observação, creio eu, eu realmente me perdi. – ele sorriu – Seria pouco cavalheiro da minha parte se eu pedisse que você me mostrasse o caminho de volta?

Mina riu.

- Farei mais que isso, milorde. Vou levá-lo até lá. E, dependendo do tempo que for passar por estas bandas, eu me comprometo a apresentá-lo a todos os lugares, de modo que não precisa mais se encontrar na posição de uma pobre alma perdida.

Isaac anuiu, sorrindo também.

- Seria muito gentil da sua parte, Lady Mina.

Ela curvou um pouco a cabeça, sem deixar de sorrir, antes de voltar-se para seu cavalo, passando as rédeas dele para frente, de modo a poder conduzi-lo.

- Vamos indo, Finvara. Quando chegarmos em casa, lhe dou uma ração extra de aveia. – ela murmurou, fazendo um carinho junto a orelha do cavalo, que, por incrível que pudesse parece a Isaac, pareceu bastante contente com a promessa.

- É um belo garanhão. – ele observou, após terem se posto a caminho – De onde vem o nome dele? Eu não me lembro de ter escutado antes.

- É o nome de um rei do povo _sídhe_. – ela respondeu – Tendo estudado história, deve saber do que estou falando, não? Se não souber, eu terei do que me queixar ao professor Sean.

- Receio não ter chegado a essa lição ainda. – ele retrucou, sério – Mas não me importaria de receber uma lição da senhora.

Mina sorriu, assentindo mais uma vez.

- Muito bem... O povo _sídhe_ é também conhecido como o povo pequeno, ou "a boa gente". São as fadas, elfos e duendes dos gaélicos, descendentes dos _Thuata__ Dé Danann_, os deuses que dominavam as terras da Irlanda até aqui antes dos romanos chegarem.

- Você realmente honra suas tradições. – ele observou, acompanhando-a – Agora que você mencionou os _Thuata Dé Danann_, eu entendi do que você estava falando. Não os conhecia pelo outro nome.

- Acho que os estudiosos mesmos só os conhecem como os filhos de Danann. – ela respondeu – Quanto a honrar as tradições, você tem razão. Eu sempre gostei de ouvir as lendas contadas pelos velhos em torno das fogueiras.

Foi a vez dele assentir.

- Por sinal, Mina, eu ainda não perguntei... Como foram os testes?

Até ali, ela estava sorrindo, mas agora o sorriso parecia ter aumentado, iluminando a face de menina, chegando até os olhos ambarinos.

- Eu passei. Parece que seremos colegas em setembro próximo, milorde.

Durante todo o caminho, eles foram conversando, confortáveis na presença um do outro. Vinte minutos passaram-se antes deles chegarem às imediações do acampamento. Isaac foi o primeiro a percebê-lo, notando a fumaça que subia das fogueiras em que se estavam cozinhando o café da manhã e as conversas em vozes altas que vinham de lá.

- Bem, milady, acho que é melhor me despedir aqui. Não seria muito apropriado recebê-la num acampamento só de homens a essa hora da manhã. Não duvido que haja coisas lá que seus olhos e ouvidos gentis não estejam preparados para ver ou ouvir.

Mina apenas riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu talvez deva alertá-lo para o fato de ter crescido sob a guarda de um avô, um tio, um primo, um irmão pequeno e apenas uma mulher, a governanta do solar. Meus pais estão sempre viajando e, em geral, eu fui criada com eles. – ela voltou a atenção para o cavalo – Não há muita coisa que eu não tenha visto ou ouvido, Isaac, mas vou respeitar seu julgamento nesse caso.

Com isso, ela montou, puxando as rédeas de Finvara ligeiramente, que apenas pateou em resposta, certamente impaciente para pôr-se em galope.

- Eu poderei vê-la de novo, Lady Mina? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Você está convidado a jantar no solar hoje, milorde. – ela respondeu – Pergunte ao professor Sean a direção e veja se ele não quer ir também. Tenho certeza que meu avô ficará feliz em vê-lo.

Isaac acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu estarei lá.

Ela sorriu em resposta, antes de virar o cavalo e, com um último adeus, partir, célere, logo sumindo no horizonte.

Àquela noite, Isaac chegou cedo ao solar, acompanhado do professor, que agradecera efusivamente o convite tão logo o rapaz o procurara. E, enquanto cavalgavam para o solar, pouco antes do anoitecer, Sean Priout o brindara com um relatório completo sobre os MacFusty.

Embora não possuíssem um título – durante as guerras fratricidas entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia, tinham sido não apenas despejados deles, mas também das terras e possessões – era um dos mais importantes clãs da terra, influente tanto entre os poderosos quanto entre os mais humildes, especialmente pelas ligações que se dizia haver entre eles e os antigos sacerdotes druidas que, por muitos anos, tinham praticamente reinado naquele lugar.

Com os acordos de paz entre os dois países, os ingleses não tinham podido ignorar a força que eles tinham sobre o povo, de modo que tentaram trazê-los para seu lado, devolvendo-lhes as riquezas e até oferecendo novos títulos, que tinham sido sistematicamente recusados pelos patriarcas da família.

Mesmo assim, havia trégua agora entre os dois lados. O atual patriarca, Sir Vincent, tivera um único filho, Jonathan, que, por sua vez, casara-se com uma nobre dos países nórdicos, casamento de que tinham resultado Mina e o pequeno Kieran. Da família, também havia Lorde McKinnon, Conde nas terras baixas e sobrinho de Vincent. Além disso, moravam com os MacFusty a também ancestral família Mahala, parte do grande tronco do clã e que, dizia-se, ainda hoje produzia druidas para as terras das Highlands.

Tendo crescido naquele meio, não era à toa que Mina conhecesse e gostasse tanto de história.

Quem os recebeu à porta do grande solar foi um homem alto, forte, barbudo e com uma ligeira aura ameaçadora, não fosse pelos olhos de um azul profundo, que exalavam a mesma alegria e a mesma bondade que Isaac conhecera nos olhos de Mina.

- Ah, olá, Godfrey. – Sean cumprimentou, desmontando e adiantando-se para o outro – É um prazer revê-lo, meu amigo.

- Eu digo o mesmo. Fiquei surpreso quando Mina disse que vocês estavam aqui. Você não avisou nada sobre o acampamento esse ano.

- Eu pensei que vocês estivessem em Edimburgo. – o professor confessou – Ao que eu me lembre, vocês passam a primavera na capital.

- Jonathan aparentemente está se preparando para uma nova viagem de estudos e decidiu passar algum tempo em casa, organizando-se. – ele voltou-se para o rapaz, que esperava, paciente, atrás do professor – Você deve ser Lorde Isaac Cyan. Eu sou Godfrey McKinnon. Minha sobrinha falou do senhor também.

- É um prazer, Lorde McKinnon. – ele cumprimentou educadamente, adiantando-se e apertando firmemente a mão do outro.

- Igualmente. Mas entrem. Há um bom fogo nos esperando, e uma garrafa de conhaque também para nos esquentarmos.

Sean e Isaac não se fizeram de rogados e seguiram Godfrey até que uma voz divertida os fizesse parar. Godfrey sorriu, enquanto passos apressados corriam as escadas, combinados com gritos infantis.

Pouco depois, um menino, três ou quatro anos no máximo, apareceu descendo os degraus, um tanto oscilante, enquanto ria, deliciado. Aquele só podia ser Kieran. Logo atrás dele, surgiu Mina, que praticamente jogou-se sobre o irmão na escadaria, caindo sentada sobre um dos degraus mais baixos enquanto apertava o menino em seus braços.

- Peguei você!

- Hum-hum. – Godfrey pigarreou e foi só então que Mina levantou os olhos, encontrando o tio e os convidados.

Imediatamente ela se levantou – a maneira que estava sentada não era exatamente a de uma dama - ainda segurando o irmão nos braços.

- Boa noite. – Mina cumprimentou com um sorriso, terminando de descer as escadas, antes de pousar o irmão no chão, voltando então o olhar para o tio – Ele fugiu do cercado de novo.

- Nós deveríamos simplesmente colocar uma porteira nessa bendita escada. – Godfrey suspirou – Mas seu avô só vai nos ouvir, obviamente, depois que o neto tiver feito o favor de rolar degraus abaixo.

- Tio! – ela exclamou, meneando a cabeça, embora sorrindo, antes de se voltar para os convidados – Sejam bem-vindos, professor, Lorde Isaac. Creio que já tenham conhecido agora meu irmão, Kieran.

O garoto estufou o peito, enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Estou satisfeito em receber tão veneráveis senhores em meu humilde lar. – o menino disse com óbvia empáfia, antes de lançar um olhar questionador para Mina.

A resposta que teve foi uma gostosa gargalhada de Godfrey, enquanto Sean e Isaac trocavam olhares surpresos e Mina puxava o pequeno para seus braços, levantando-o.

- Eu me pergunto quem anda ensinando nosso venerável lorde a falar tão difícil. – Godfrey observou, ainda rindo, voltando a atenção para a sobrinha.

- Meu irmão é a coisa mais inteligente e fofa do mundo. – ela observou, orgulhosa.

- Eu não sou fofo. – Kieran estreitou as sobrancelhas, os olhos azuis, muito diferentes dos da irmã, brilhando.

Mina fez uma ligeira careta.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu sou homem! Homens não são fofos.

Isaac desviou o rosto para controlar o riso, enquanto Sean abaixava a cabeça, fingindo uma tosse comprida contra o lenço. Mina voltou o olhar para o tio, que tinha um semblante ainda risonho.

- Agora_ isso_ não fui eu que ensinei a ele. – ela resmungou, voltando a colocar Kieran no chão.

- Bem, alguém tinha que dar a dica a ele algum dia... – Godfrey deu de ombros – Do jeito que a coisa ia, eu não duvidava que mais dia, menos dia, você começasse a colocar vestidos no seu irmão.

- TIO!

Aquela foi uma noite divertida. Isaac não chegou a conhecer os outros parentes de Mina, pois estes estavam fora numa pequena excursão pelas terras, a fim de ver as necessidades dos colonos. Mas Godfrey, Mina e o pequeno Kieran tinham provado ser uma companhia mais que agradável.

Outros dias, entretanto, se passaram, e, várias outras vezes, Isaac viu-se na companhia da família, fosse para um almoço, ou um simples chá. Ele teve o prazer de conhecer Vincent e ouvir o velho senhor discorrer longamente sobre as terras em que eles estavam e suas histórias. Conheceu também Holly e Lusmore Mahala, os "druidas" de quem o professor Sean falara – e não enxergara nenhum traço de magia em nenhum dos dois, exceto, talvez, pelos biscoitos sobrenaturalmente deliciosos da boa senhora.

Por fim, ele foi apresentado a Jonathan MacFusty e sua esposa, Lady Lucy. Ele não demorou a descobrir que muito de Mina fora herdado do pai, exceto, talvez, pelo fato de Jonathan estar eternamente à volta com alguma experiência e ser uma das pessoas mais distraídas que ele já conhecera.

A esposa, por outro lado... Lady Lucy tinha um dos olhares mais argutos e percrustradores que ele jamais vira. Era séria, absolutamente segura de si, até mesmo um pouco arrogante. Não era à toa que Mina, quando falava dela, usava um tom sério e até um pouco distante.

Mas a pessoa que ele mais via – e era de quem ele mais apreciava a companhia – era Mina. Todos os dias ele a encontrava; não demorou para que ele desenvolvesse o mesmo hábito dela de cavalgar todas as manhãs cedo.

E com ela, ele podia conversar sobre tudo o que tinha em mente. Contara a ela seus planos para formar-se historiador e depois passar algum tempo viajando, talvez até mesmo juntar-se a uma expedição de arqueologistas; contara sobre as pressões que recebia por conta do ducado, a inevitabilidade de ter de se casar...

Ela por seu lado, também não se poupara. Não demorou para que ele soubesse quase tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela naqueles quase dezoito anos de vida, as travessuras, as brigas com a mãe, que ela adorava chocolate, que detestava ficar inativa, que queria se tornar detetive da Scotland Yard...

- Detetive? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir a confissão dela.

Estavam sentados sobre um tronco coberto de musgo que caíra em alguma tempestade décadas antes. Os cavalos pastavam mais adiante e, diante deles, descortinava-se toda a selvagem e soberba paisagem das Terras Altas.

- Por que a surpresa? – ela retrucou, cruzando os braços.

- Você é delicada demais para ser uma detetive. – ele respondeu – Ia acabar se machucando.

- Agora você está me ofendendo, Isaac. Acredito que já tenha dado mostras suficientes que sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Eu não disse que você não sabia se cuidar sozinha. – ele retorquiu, voltando o olhar para ela – O problema é que você lê demais essas histórias de detetive e se deixou levar. Você não quer ser realmente detetive.

Mina ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de pular do tronco para o chão, ficando de frente para ele.

- Se eu dissesse que você só quer ser arqueologista porque está na moda desde a abertura da tumba de Tutancâmon, você não ficaria muito feliz. – ela deu um sorriso triste – Não me trate como criança, Isaac. Eu posso soar empolgada e infantil em muitos momentos, mas eu sei exatamente o que eu quero.

Ele também se levantou, parando defronte a ela, os olhos cravados contra as orbes escuras da moça. Pela sua posição e tamanho, por um momento, ele pensou que poderia intimidá-la. Mas Mina não fez menção de desviar-se ou de recuar.

Ela estava claramente desafiando-o. E ele percebeu então que ela não estava brincando. Mina estava falando sério quando disse que queria ser detetive, e ele não duvidava que ela pudesse sê-lo. Ela era, afinal, neta de um ex-comissário, pelo que descobrira de conversas anteriores.

Não apenas isso. Ela era inteligente o bastante para fazer o que tinha de fazer por contra própria. E ela faria, sem pensar por um segundo na própria segurança. Ela se colocaria na linha de frente.

Isaac suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, procurando algo que pudesse dizer para impedi-la de levar adiante aquela loucura, algum argumento... Quando reabriu os olhos, entretanto, inesperadamente, sua atenção foi levada para os lábios dela.

Lábios rosados e pequenos, ligeiramente apartados, deixando a respiração morna escapar enquanto ela o encarava com aquela determinação que lhe era característica. E, por um segundo, o rapaz perguntou-se que gosto eles teriam.

As mãos dele agiram antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo. Mas não tiveram tempo de chegar ao seu destino final. Mina deu as costas a ele, voltando-se na direção dos cavalos.

- Está começando a ficar tarde. É melhor irmos embora.

Ele piscou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Você está brava comigo?

Ela virou o rosto para ele, respondendo com um sorriso fraco, enquanto puxava as rédeas de Finvara.

- Por que eu estaria? Não é como se você fosse a primeira pessoa de quem eu tivesse escutado isso. – o sorriso tornou-se mais maroto nesse momento – Mas espere até ver minha coleção de tintas invisíveis e lupas... Aí você vai se convencer que eu, obviamente, nasci para ser uma detetive.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto ela girava o cavalo para a direção do solar.

- Espere, Mina, eu...

- Não precisa me acompanhar. – ela meneou a cabeça – Ninguém se atreveria a colocar uma mão em Mina MacFusty, Lorde Cyan.

Exceto, talvez, por ele. Era melhor mesmo deixá-la ir sozinha por aquele dia...

- Muito bem, então... Até amanhã, milady.

Ela fez um aceno com a cabeça e ele sorriu ao vê-la se afastar.

Então, de repente, a última peça do quebra-cabeças caiu afinal em seu lugar. Mina era bonita, gentil, educada, inteligente... Vinha de uma família tradicional, gostava de crianças – era claro isso, bastava vê-la ao lado do irmão. E, por um instante, naquela tarde, ele sentira uma insana vontade de beijá-la.

Era perfeito. Perfeito demais para que pudesse deixá-la escapar entre seus dedos.

E assim, quando o duque de Winchester deixou o solar aquela noite, foi com a certeza de que, no dia seguinte, ele voltaria. E pediria Mina MacFusty em casamento.


	4. Capítulo 03

**E o**** nosso amigo Duque não perde tempo... hohoho... Como vocês poderão ver po esse capítulo, aliás...**

**Realmente, Kieran é fofo, não? Ele não aparece nesse capítulo, mas ele ainda terá uma participação MUITO especial no desenrolar do romance da irmã com Vossa Graça... **

**No próximo capítulo, aliás, as coisas vão começar a ficar um pouco mais... complicadas... hehehe...**

**Até semana que vem em SS, personas!**

**Silver.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 

_"O mesmo dever que prende o servo ao soberano prende, ao marido, a mulher. E quando ela é teimosa, impertinente, azeda, desabrida, não obedecendo às suas ordens justas, que é então senão rebelde, infame, uma traidora que não merece as graças de seu amo e amante? Por que razão o nosso corpo é liso, macio, delicado, não preparado para a fadiga e a confusão do mundo, senão para que o nosso coração e o nosso espírito tenham delicadeza igual ao exterior?" _

A Megera Domada

Shakespeare

* * *

****

Por alguns dias, Isaac deixou a idéia maturar em seu íntimo. Embora num primeiro momento tivesse pensado em pedir a mão de Mina imediatamente, achara melhor dar um pouco mais de tempo à moça e sondar as reais intenções dela para o futuro.

Afinal, francamente, ele não acreditava muito na idéia dela de ser detetive, ainda que não duvidasse da capacidade que ela possuía para tanto. Durante as últimas semanas, além de cavalgarem e conversarem inanidades, também tinham argumentado o suficiente para que ele soubesse que Mina tinha idéias bem fortes de política, filosofia e história e, uma ou duas vezes, estivera a ponto de perder para a retórica dela.

Ele não se importava que ela quisesse se formar e depois, talvez, engajar-se em algum trabalho voluntário, como muitas aristocratas faziam. Desde que ela cumprisse o dever dela, ele cumpriria o dever dele e então eles poderiam aproveitar um casamento baseado em confiança e camaradagem.

O que poderia querer mais?

Enquanto perdia-se nesses pensamentos, observava de esguelha a figura da jovem escocesa. Os dois estavam cavalgando em silêncio já há algum tempo. Ela o tinha levado a um velho círculo de pedras, contando a lenda fantástica do lugar, antes de subirem as colinas para assistir o entardecer.

Mina levara uma generosa cesta de piquenique e eles tinham lanchado na base da colina. E agora, enquanto desciam, os últimos raios de sol esquentavam suas costas, enquanto encaminhavam-se de volta ao solar.

- Hei, Mina?

Ela freou ligeiramente Finvara, já que ia à frente, voltando-se para ele. Isaac encarou-a, ligeiramente pensativo.

- O que você faria se te pedissem em casamento?

A moça arregalou os olhos, observando-o, surpresa.

- Bem, nessa você me pegou com a guarda abaixada. – ela confessou, deixando que os dois cavalos emparelhassem – Por que a pergunta?

Isaac deu de ombros.

- Curiosidade. Eu imagino o que você faria com um marido...

Ela sorriu marotamente.

- Enlouqueceria ele. Na verdade, eu levaria como dote e enxoval uma camisa de força.

Ele também sorriu.

- Acho que eu tenho pena do pobre que se candidatar ao cargo. Nunca apareceu ninguém?

- Apareceu. Mas eles tiveram o azar de vir pedir a mim. – Mina respondeu inocentemente – Eu não sou material para esposa, Isaac. Alguns diriam que eu penso demais. Com mais um par de anos, minha mãe há de se resignar que criou uma solteirona. E depois que eu me formar...

- Você realmente está levando a sério essa história de Scotland Yard? – ele perguntou, soltando um suspiro resignado.

Mina lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

- Eu já disse que sim. Por que é tão difícil acreditar?

- Eu não acho difícil acreditar. – Isaac respondeu, sincero – Não duvido de nada do que disse. Mas ainda acho que seria engraçado se alguém aparecesse para tentar domá-la, milady.

Ela riu.

- Então por que não se apresenta para o cargo, lorde cão de guarda? – ela meneou a cabeça mais uma vez, achando graça e não deixando que ele respondesse – Você anda lendo _A Megera Domada_ demais, milorde. A verdade é que eu não faria assim tanta questão de me casar, Isaac, porque, ao final das contas, eu fui criada para isso; ainda que me falte vocação para tanto. Mas eu só aceitaria esse encargo se tivesse certeza que "ele" não colocaria obstáculos ao que eu quero.

Isaac sorriu, indulgente. Num primeiro momento, talvez Mina não se sentisse muito propensa a aceitar sua proposta. Sem saber, porém, ela lhe dera todas as dicas de que precisava para fazer a coisa de maneira a não ser rechaçado.

- Eu me candidataria, milady, ao cargo, se você não tivesse me assustado com a história do dote.

Ela riu de novo, antes de voltar a atenção para frente. Não muito longe, o telhado do solar já assomava.

- Besteira. Você é meu amigo. Aliás, agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa importante... Depois de amanhã eu estarei em Edimburgo, com minha mãe.

- Vão passar muito tempo lá?

- Não, só uma semana. Meu pai recebeu um convite para passar algum tempo conduzindo pesquisas nos Estados Unidos e ela vai acertar os detalhes. – Mina deu um meio sorriso para si mesma – Eu não sei o que seria dele sem a mãe. Meu pai consegue ser tão distraído quanto eu.

Isaac riu.

- Isso foi um cumprimento? – ele meneou a cabeça - Não que eu negue o fato de você ser distraída. Tive muitas oportunidades de comprová-lo durante os últimos dias. Mas não sei se contribui muito para seu charme, milady, afirmá-lo com todas as palavras.

Ela o encarou curiosa por alguns segundos. Certamente tinha confundido alguma coisa... Isaac _certamente_ não estava tentando flertar com ela.

- Bem, parece que a senhora está entregue, Lady Mina. – ele observou, ao ver que dois criados aproximavam-se – Posso vê-la amanhã?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu vou estar ocupada arrumando tudo para viajar. – a jovem retrucou enquanto desmontava – Sinto muito, Isaac.

O rapaz sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Vou esperar até que volte então. – ele inclinou-se no cavalo, estendendo a mão para ela, que prontamente respondeu, para, em seguida, depositar um beijo leve sobre as articulações dos dedos da moça – Boa viagem, Mina.

Assentindo com a cabeça, ela deixou que um meio sorriso escapasse dos lábios.

- Até breve, Isaac.

* * *

Lady Lucy era conhecida como uma mulher prática. Quando o marido estava às voltas com suas pesquisas e experiências, ela assumia todos os seus outros compromissos, incluindo o contato com universidades que o desejavam como professor convidado. Como naquele momento estava fazendo, aliás.

- Temos um acordo então? – o jovem representante americano perguntou, levantando-se.

- Nós estaremos em nova York para o seu Dia da Independência. – ela respondeu, seguindo-o, Mr. Sawyer.

Ele sorriu.

- Foi um prazer tratar com a senhora, Lady MacFusty. – o homem beijou a mão dela, antes de voltar-se para o criado que esperava para guiá-lo até a porta – Espero voltarmos a nos ver quando estiver em nosso país.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, observando-o afastar-se antes de voltar a atenção para a disposição dos móveis ao seu redor e para o espelho sobre a grande cômoda, mostrando seu reflexo.

Estava em Edimburgo há apenas dois dias e já pareciam meses. Quando estavam na capital, era raro ter um momento livre que fosse para si. Fechou os olhos claros por alguns instantes, a cabeça latejando. Talvez pudesse se retirar por um momento para seu quarto antes de qualquer outro apontamento.

Uma garota assomou à entrada da sala, vinda do interior da sala. Lucy não se voltou para a filha quando esta entrou no aposento, observando-a através do espelho.

- Quanto tempo ainda vamos ficar aqui em Edimburgo? – Mina perguntou, sem rodeios.

- Até terminarmos os acertos para os cursos de seu pai. – ela respondeu, só então se virando – Você gostaria de ir conosco aos Estados Unidos enquanto suas aulas não começam?

A face da moça iluminou-se visivelmente. Ainda assim, foi com o tom mais comedido que ela conhecia que Mina respondeu.

- Seria um prazer, mãe.

- Talvez essa viagem pudesse lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas. – Lucy observou, mais para si mesma que para ela – Eu vou me deitar agora, Mina. Se aparecer mais alguém, creio que seja capaz de lidar com o problema sozinha.

Mina deu um meio sorriso de lado. Ela não iria encarar como um "problema" qualquer outra pessoa que aparecesse para conversar. Não gostava de ter de viajar a Edimburgo, especialmente estando sozinha com a mãe. Felizmente, não iriam passar muito tempo na cidade e logo estariam de volta ao solar e ela teria a companhia do tio, do avô e de seu pequeno Kieran.

Lucy deixou a sala, rapidamente sumindo no corredor que levava aos aposentos particulares e Mina deixou-se sentar em um dos divãs, puxando uma revista que fora esquecida sobre a mesa. Um prospecto de uma Universidade Americana.

Ela sorriu. Fora difícil convencer Lady Lucy e permitir que ela fosse para a Real Academia. De acordo com a mãe, Mina já estava na idade de procurar um bom marido e assentar-se. Sorte sua que, ao final das contas, o pai acordara de seu mundo próprio para posicionar-se a seu favor.

Talvez pudesse se arriscar a pedir para fazer um intercâmbio na América. No dia em que conseguisse colocar um oceano entre ela e a mãe, certamente seria capaz de cuidar da própria vida sem ter ninguém fungando em seu pescoço e lhe dizendo o que tinha de fazer.

Ok, era quase impossível que eles fossem deixar... Mas não custava nada sonhar...

- Lady Mina?

Ela ergueu os olhos, encontrando Turners, o velho criado, defronte a ela, circunspecto como sempre.

- Minha mãe foi se deitar por um momento, Turners. Há alguém para vê-la agora?

- Na verdade, é para ver a senhora. – ele respondeu, estendendo um cartão na direção da jovem – O que devo dizer ao Duque?

Mina estreitou ligeiramente os olhos antes de se levantar.

- Eu receberei sir Isaac na biblioteca, obrigada, Turners. E, depois que você levá-lo até lá, poderia providenciar um pouco de chá?

- Claro, milady. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, antes de se retirar.

Mina rapidamente dirigiu seus passos para a biblioteca e mal tivera tempo de se sentar quando ouviu batidas à porta, respondendo a elas com um simples "entre" antes de melhor se acomodar.

- Boa tarde, Isaac. – ela cumprimentou, levantando-se quando o rapaz penetrou no aposento, perguntando-se porque diabos se sentara se teria de levantar em seguida – Estou surpresa por vê-lo aqui. Você não deveria estar no acampamento?

Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Eu segui você.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, sem compreender muito bem.

- Você me... seguiu? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos – E por que você iria me seguir?

Isaac colocou sobre a mesa ao lado dela dois envelopes.

- Uma é de seu pai e outra do seu avô. Creio que sejam cartas de recomendação. Desejando-lhe sorte, parabéns, dando conselhos e... qualquer coisa mais que eles quisessem dizer nas atuais circunstâncias.

Ela cruzou os braços, curiosa.

- E que circunstâncias seriam essas?

Nesse momento, ela viu o rapaz tirar uma pequena caixinha de veludo dos fundos da casaca, antes de estender para ela.

- Eu pedi sua mão a eles logo depois de você ter partido. E eles a concederam. – a caixa abriu-se com um estalo, revelando um aro grosso de ouro trabalhado, ornado com brilhantes e pequenas esmeraldas. Certamente, uma jóia de família – Nós estamos noivos.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Bem... Para compensar meu sumiço essas semanas todas (acreditem, não foi porque eu quis e, tecnicamente, nem era para eu estar aqui hoje...), três capítulos de WDtA de uma vez para vocês, como presente especial de páscoa da Silver (já que não posso lhes mandar chocolates).**

**Espero que gostem do que lhes aguarda... hihihi... adoro isso...**

**Viajo amanhã, mas acho que semana de volta não apenas estou de volta, como volto inteira. Oh, benção... Ei, acho que eu deveria arranjar um padre, uma mãe de santo... qualquer coisa para me benzer...**

**Beijos!**

**Silver.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

"_Tudo me gira em torno. A expectativa me faz sentir vertigens. O deleite imaginário é de tal modo doce que me encanta os sentidos."_

Tróilo e Cressida

Shakespeare

* * *

Da janela do escritório, ele podia ver as colinas escarpadas que se erguiam, imponentes, murando o vale onde o solar erguia-se solitário. Com o passar dos anos, cada vez mais ele preferia a calma e quietude das Terras Altas à agitação e barulho de Edimburgo. Entretanto, era necessário para os negócios da família que ele permanecesse algum tempo na capital. Ainda que estivesse ficando velho para isso. 

Vincent suspirou, sentado em sua poltrona favorita, puxando uma longa baforada de seu cachimbo decano. Pouco depois, batidas suaves soaram à porta e, quando ela se abriu, antes mesmo de ele convidar o recém-chegado a juntar-se a ele, revelou uma senhora de cabelos brancos como os dele e olhos claros e gentis. 

Holly Mahala trabalhara praticamente a vida toda, não apenas como governanta, mas também como amiga e confidente dos MacFusty. Ele lembrava-se dela ainda menina, quando ele fora embora, estudar. E da jovem mulher que ela se tornara, quando ele finalmente voltou, já casado com Stella. 

Holly estivera ao lado dele em todos os momentos; nos bons e nos maus. Quando Stella morrera, fora ela quem tomara conta da casa, quando Jonathan largara a pequena Mina no solar e fora cuidar de seus estudos, com Lucy a tiracolo, fora ela quem assumira os cuidados com a criança.

E, nos últimos anos, ela se tornara até mais do que isso.

- E então? O que você disse? – ela questionou, parando junto a ele, antes de ocupar outra poltrona.

Vincent deu um sorriso cansado em resposta, soltando mais uma baforada preguiçosa antes de responder.

- O que eu poderia dizer?

- Você deu Mina ao Duque então. – ela suspirou, recostando-se melhor ao assento.

- Ele não a teria pedido, Holly, se já não tivesse ganho a aprovação dela. Os dois passam tempo demais juntos; é óbvio que se gostam ao final das contas ou, de outra forma, não vejo como Mina iria aceitá-lo. Minha neta pode ser bastante teimosa quando necessário. – ele sorriu, de certa forma orgulhoso.

- Eles podem se gostar, Vincent. – ela concordou – Mas não tenho tanta certeza se isso significa o mesmo de eles se amarem. Eu não acredito que Mina tivesse conseguido esconder isso de nós, se estivesse realmente apaixonada por esse rapaz.

Ele encarou-a com os olhos escuros, os mesmos da neta, antes de replicar.

- Nossa menina cresceu, Holly. E nós, tolos e velhos acomodados, só fomos perceber tarde demais.

A velha senhora assentiu, cansada.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eles estejam apaixonados. – ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo – Mas você tem certeza que ele poderá fazê-la feliz, Vincent? Mina não nasceu para ser um passarinho na gaiola. E ele é um inglês, um aristocrata; ele talvez não saiba compreendê-la.

Vincent colocou uma mão sobre a dela. Holly levantou o rosto, encarando-o com cuidado.

- Agora é um pouco tarde demais para pensarmos assim. Jonathan já tinha dado permissão, não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Em outra situação, eu teria preferido observá-los um pouco mais para ter certeza de que isso era o certo. – ele voltou a se acomodar em seu assento – Mas existe alguma coisa nesse rapaz, Holly, algo que me faz acreditar que, talvez, tenha sido melhor assim. Que ele irá fazer Mina feliz.

- Eu espero que você esteja certo. – ela respondeu finalmente.

- Se eu não estiver... Bem, nós estaremos aqui para ela, não? – Vincent deu um sorriso encorajador para a mulher.

- Sim. Nós sempre estaremos aqui para Mina. – ela assentiu finalmente.

* * *

Ela se deixou cair sentada pesadamente sobre o divã, o olhar atento dele nunca deixando sua face.

Noivos. Ela estava noiva de Isaac.

Pouco a pouco, uma série de pequenas cenas e diálogos passaram por sua mente, ganhando um novo significado enquanto o anel que ele segurava cintilava a sua frente.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes dela conseguir recuperar a própria voz.

- Por quê?

Isaac deu um meio sorriso ao perceber que não havia raiva ou revolta no tom dela. Talvez aquilo não fosse ser tão difícil quando ele supusera a princípio.

- Porque nós nos damos bem, Mina. E isso é muito mais do que vários outros casais do nosso meio. Porque nos respeitamos, nos divertimos juntos. Porque algum dia teríamos de nos casar e a idéia parece muito mais promissora partindo do princípio de que não nos odiamos, nos sentimentos confortáveis juntos, que confiamos um no outro.

- Um casamento de conveniência? – ela perguntou, ainda um tanto confusa.

Isaac anuiu.

- Conveniente para ambos. Você terá liberdade para fazer aquilo que quiser fazer e eu terei um pouco de paz. – ele sorriu – E eu prometo fazer o possível para que você se sinta satisfeita com sua nova condição.

A escolha de palavras não passou despercebida para ela. "Satisfeita", não "feliz". Bem, ele estava sendo sincero. E tinha razão em diversos pontos. Aquilo seria vantajoso para os dois – Isaac conseguiria se livrar da cobrança de arranjar uma noiva e ela usufruiria de uma liberdade que até então jamais possuíra. E eles não precisavam se casar logo. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo...

O rapaz ajoelhou-se diante da poltrona, tomando a mão dela entre as suas.

- Um casamento baseado numa relação de respeito e amizade, Mina. O que mais poderíamos querer?

Ela o encarou em silêncio. O preço a pagar pela liberdade era pequeno demais. Não lhe seria sacrifício algum casar-se com Isaac. Ao final das contas, como ele mesmo frisara, eles eram amigos.

Finalmente ela assentiu, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Eu aceito.

Isaac sorriu em resposta, satisfeito, beijando as mãos dela antes de deslizar a aliança pelo anular da mão direita. Mesmo que Mina tivesse dito não, o acordo já estava feito. Ainda assim, as coisas se tornavam muito mais fáceis com a concordância dela.

- É um prazer ouvir isso, minha futura duquesa.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar ligeiramente diante da intensidade do olhar que ele lhe dirigiu em seguida. O que se estaria passando pela cabeça de Isaac?

A expressão, entretanto, durou poucos segundos e ele logo voltou a se levantar.

- Eu devo me retirar agora, tenho algumas cartas para mandar... Mas gostaria de fazer um convite antes de ir. Já solicitei a permissão ao seu pai e ele concordou; se você quiser, é claro, para passar alguns dias nua das propriedades da minha família, em Gales. Se não estou enganado, sua amiga, Lady Blair, não mora muito longe. Você poderia chamá-la para lhe acompanhar.

Mina sorriu, agora verdadeiramente encantada pela possibilidade de rever Sam.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz em acompanhá-lo, milorde.

- Acompanhar aonde?

Os dois jovens voltaram-se para a porta, onde Lady Lucy, emoldurada pelo umbral, os encarava com ligeira desconfiança.

- A Manor Erda, milady. – foi Isaac quem respondeu, serenamente – Eu gostaria de levar minha noiva para passar alguns dias lá. Seu marido já me deu permissão.

Os olhos da mulher faiscaram, voltando-se para o anel no dedo da filha e, em seguida, para Isaac de novo.

- Entendo. E, embora seja uma surpresa para mim a notícia desse noivado... Agrada-me sobremaneira que ele tenha acontecido.

- Eu pedi a mão de sua filha pouco depois das senhoras terem partido. Peço que me perdoe o atrevimento, Lady Lucy, mas eu estava ansioso demais para esperar que voltassem.

- Ou talvez ansioso demais para fazê-lo antes que voltássemos. – a mulher retrucou, de maneira perspicaz – Muito bem, vou pedir um chá para...

- Eu já pedi, mãe. – Mina finalmente se fez presente, já que até então apenas assistira às trocas de amabilidades entre os dois – Mas Lorde Cyan está de saída.

- Compreendo. – Lucy fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça – Creio então que terá de tomar chá conosco em outra oportunidade, milorde.

Aquilo não era um convite. E todos os ocupantes da saleta tinham consciência disso.

Isaac apenas sorriu em resposta, voltando-se uma última vez para Mina a fim de se despedir.

- Até breve, milady.

Ela também sorriu, inclinando a cabeça. Ele então se dirigiu a mulher mais velha e, com uma educada mesura, beijou-lhe a mão.

- Lady Lucy.

- Até logo, Vossa Graça.

Com esse último cumprimento, ele deixou a biblioteca e a mulher veio se sentar defronte a filha.

- Me espanta saber que seu pai decidiu sobre uma coisa tão importante sem me consultar.

Mina não respondeu. Admirava o anel, sentindo o peso do aro de ouro, perguntando-se que histórias não haveria por trás daquela jóia.

Poucos minutos depois, o chá chegou. Elas o compartilharam, num ritual amiúde repetido, e no mais completo silêncio.

* * *

Estavam em Manor Erda há três dias já e, até aquele ponto, cada hora e minuto tinha se passado em perfeita harmonia. Isaac não mentira quando dissera que se esforçaria ao máximo para satisfazê-la.

Ele a acompanhava em longas cavalgadas, mostrando todos os limites de suas terras, contando as histórias dos colonos e as lendas que conhecia dali, assim como ela contara àquelas que pertenciam ao seu próprio povo.

E embora ele fosse uma pessoa ocupada, – e ela só fora perceber o quão a sério ele levava suas responsabilidades como Lorde Winchester, senhor de terras e de homens quando o vira em ação ali, tratando com os colonos e cuidando deles, até mais do que poderia ser exigido dele em virtude de sua posição – ele sempre estava a postos para ouvi-la, perguntava sua opinião acerca dos problemas que surgiam e dispunha todo seu tempo de forma a poder acompanhá-la.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ela se encarava no espelho. Além disso, quando não estava com Isaac, sempre tinha Sam por perto e ela nunca se divertira tanto com a amiga quanto naqueles dias, especialmente quando a provocava acerca do relacionamento dela com seu primo, Lusmore.

Só era uma pena que Lore já viajara para América. Mas não havia problemas com isso também. Muito em breve, ela viajaria com os pais para Nova York e poderia reencontrar a amiga antes de começar seus estudos na Academia.

Havia, entretanto, um ligeiro desconforto no fundo de sua mente, mas era pequeno demais para que ela lhe desse atenção. Ou talvez, ela estivesse tão ocupada nos últimos dias que não tivesse tido tempo para analisar aquele sentimento. Bem, se ela não conseguia divisar o que era, significava que não tinha importância. E o futuro, para usar um velho clichê, apresentava-se como um mar de rosas. 

Nesse instante, ela ouviu batidas à porta.

- Entre. – ela convidou, sem levantar-se da penteadeira.

A figura de Isaac surgiu na passagem e o rapaz sorriu ao vê-la já pronta para o baile que teriam de atender àquela noite. As pessoas estavam curiosas diante das notícias de que o Duque ficara noivo e ansiosas para conhecer a moça que conseguira prender sua atenção. Assim é que, quase tão logo tinham chegado a Manor Erda, dezenas de convites tinham surgido.

A missiva de Lady Mildred Du Lac, entretanto, seria a única que ele responderia. Ao final das contas, devia à mulher sua primeira valsa com a noiva. Nada mais justo, portanto, que matar-lhe a curiosidade de ver como o novo casal se portava.

- Você está encantadora, Mina. – ele observou, aproximando-se.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, voltando-se para ele.

- A bem da verdade, eu estou é completamente cega. Me diga mais uma vez, por que eu deveria sair sem meus óculos, Isaac?

- Porque eles não combinam com a figura de uma duquesa. – ele respondeu simplesmente – E porque você não precisará se preocupar em tropeçar, já que eu vou estar conduzindo você. Além disso, você exagera, Mina. Seu grau não é assim tão forte.

- Mas eu estou acostumada com eles... – ela suspirou, apoiando a face numa mão – Tudo bem, acho que não vou morrer por ficar sem óculos uma noite. Mas você terá que me dizer sempre que alguém conhecido se aproximar. Eu não me perdoaria se não reconhecesse alguém por estar enxergando tudo como se houvesse um aquário na minha frente.

Ele assentiu, parando logo atrás dela. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar, encarando-o.

- O que houve?

- Eu tenho um presente para você.

- Presente?

Havia uma curiosidade inocente nos olhos dela, diferente da ansiedade calculada que ele já vira em outras damas. Isaac sorriu, observando cada detalhe da imagem dela, da curva elegante do pescoço ao decote do vestido, os ombros ligeiramente a descoberto, contrastando com o veludo cor de vinho.

Finalmente, ele levou a mão ao bolso da casaca, tirando de lá uma gargantilha, os aros dourados desdobrando-se à medida que ele os desenroscava, para revelar uma pequena rede de pontos vermelhos brilhantes.

Rubis.

- Lady Blair me revelou o que usaria hoje e eu pensei em providenciar alguma coisa que combinasse tanto com o vestido quanto com a ocasião.

Ela não respondeu, embora observasse a jóia, os olhos escuros impassíveis. Por um instante, a moça sentiu algo um tanto instintivo, alguma coisa que parecia não se encaixar na história que estavam vivendo.

Mina voltou o olhar para ele, séria.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso.

Não havia nada de coquete na maneira como ela o disse. Ainda assim, ele sorriu, condescendente, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela no banquinho da penteadeira, de modo a ficarem no mesmo nível, em sentidos opostos, de frente um para o outro.

- Agora eu já fiz. – ele respondeu suavemente – Posso colocá-lo, Mina?

Ela assentiu quase imperceptivelmente e ele abriu o fecho da gargantilha, passando pelo pescoço dela, a ponta dos dedos roçando pela pele a descoberto da nuca, já que os cabelos estavam presos num complicado penteado, no alto da cabeça.

Se tivesse tido mais dois minutos para pensar, talvez Mina tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo. Talvez tivesse percebido que estava se portando como uma boneca, um brinquedo novo nas mãos dele, que ele estava preparando, moldando para ser sua 'duquesa'.

Entretanto, quando ela sentiu os dedos dele se conectarem a sua pele, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, quase como se o contato tivesse descarregado um fio de eletricidade sobre ela.

Virando a cabeça, ela encontrou os olhos dele sobre si, encarando-a com intensidade. Mina entreabriu os lábios, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para dizer, algo que quebrasse aquela estranha tensão entre eles, mas seu fôlego foi completamente roubado quando as mãos dele deslizaram por seus ombros, seguindo as linhas do decote.

A textura da pele dela era tão suave... E ela parecia tão perdida pelo toque dele, o semblante surpreso e, ainda assim, adorável...

Exigiu todo o seu auto-controle para conseguir tirar as mãos dela e se levantar, afastando-se do perfume e do calor do corpo da moça. Não havia, afinal, porque ter pressa. Ela era sua, lhe pertencia agora, mas ele não podia se aproveitar a tal ponto da situação. Iria contra tudo o que lhe fora ensinado, contra tudo o que ele acreditava.

- Eu vou esperá-la lá embaixo, Mina. – ele disse finalmente – E me desculpe por... Com licença.

E com isso, ele deixou o quarto, sem olhar nem uma vez para trás. Tão logo ele saiu, ela voltou a respirar, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que, até aquele instante, estivera segurando a respiração.

O que estava acontecendo afinal?


	6. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo V**

* * *

"_O Amor não vê com os olhos, mas com a mente; e por isso é alado, e cego, e tão potente."_

Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão

Shakespeare

* * *

- Kieran!

Som de coisas caindo no chão. Passos. Uma pancada abafada. Uma praga quase ininteligível. Ele sorriu, antes de abrir a porta da saleta onde, àquela hora, Mina estava sempre às voltas com irmão.

Tinham voltado de Gales duas semanas antes, o pequeno incidente que houvera antes do baile de Lady Mildred quase esquecido. Ao menos por ela. Mina não lhe fizera nenhum questionamento acerca da conduta dele, sequer lhe dera um ar de reprovação.

Na mente dele, entretanto, ele revivera a cena dezenas de vezes, em cada uma delas dando um final diferente. E, embora ali, no solar, sob as vistas da família dela ou mesmo quando estavam sozinhos, ele jamais fizesse qualquer gesto para uma aproximação, sua imaginação compensava-o, dando à textura que ele sentira perfume e gosto.

Rapidamente, o desejo quase inocente que ele sentira de beijá-la, naquele entardecer ao ar livre, estava se transformando em algo que ele não poderia tão facilmente controlar. E que tampouco reconhecia distintamente.

Ele não dava muita atenção a esses pensamentos, de qualquer maneira. Naqueles dias, era o suficiente para ele vê-la todos os dias, quando visitava o solar para fazer-lhe a corte, ouvi-la contar histórias de infância e correr atrás do irmão. E ali, longe das convenções da metrópole, ele tinha liberdade para ir e vir sempre, acesso livre a todo o solar.

- Boa tarde, minha senhora. – ele cumprimentou, parando ao umbral da porta, observando a noiva levantar a cabeça, o rosto vermelho, os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados, o óculos torto. Isaac estreitou os olhos – Algum furacão passou por aqui?

Ela bufou em vez de responder, antes de ajoelhar-se no chão, enfiando meio corpo debaixo de uma mesa. Surpreso, Isaac entrou no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si, para, pouco depois, ouvir um grito de vitória, seguido de Mina aparecendo, com fiapos de sujeira sobre o rosto, agarrada ao calcanhar de Kieran.

- Ei, não vale! – o pequeno gemeu, tentando libertar-se a todo custo, antes de ser abraçado pela irmã.

O costumeiro sorriso voltou aos lábios da moça, enquanto ela se levantava, tendo o menino bem seguro em seus braços.

- Vale sim. – ela respondeu – Eu contei até cem, não tenho culpa se você só conseguiu se esconder no último segundo. E agora que já brinquei com você, é banho.

- Mas o que Lorde Cyan vai pensar de mim? – Kieran resmungou baixinho.

- Que você é um lorde sábio e gentil ao obedecer sua irmã. – Isaac respondeu antes que Mina o fizesse, antes de se voltar para a própria – Na verdade, eu diria que você deve dar o exemplo a ela, já que sua irmã, obviamente, também necessita de um banho.

Ela corou violentamente, mas riu, enquanto Kieran erguia a cabeça para encará-la.

- Ele tem razão, Mina. Você está imunda.

- Me consola o coração saber que você também está. – ela respondeu – Mas, como Lorde Cyan também bem observou, você deverá me mostrar agora onde eu posso arranjar uma boa banheira, algumas toalhas limpas e, talvez... até um xampu! O que acha?

Kieran observou-a, pensativamente, antes de assentir.

- Eu posso fazer isso... Já volto!

Com isso, ele desvencilhou-se afinal dos braços dela, pulando para o chão e sumindo pela porta, célere. Mina voltou-se para Isaac, sorrindo, enquanto tirava uma palha seca dos cabelos.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. Ele pode ser um tanto difícil às vezes. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura – Nada que eu não esteja à altura, _obviamente_.

- Eu estou vendo como você está à altura da tarefa. – ele observou, bem humorado – Não há mais ninguém que possa cuidar do seu irmão além de você?

- Eu adoro cuidar do Kieran. – ela respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir – Há criados para isso, mas se ele tem a mim, do que mais ele precisa?

- Estamos modestos hoje. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Mina não chegou a responder, já que, no minuto seguinte, Kieran colocou a carinha redonda pela porta, chamando-a.

- O banho está pronto. Holly prometeu água quente.

Ela assentiu, passando por Isaac.

- Eu já volto. – disse, antes de sair.

Mais de uma hora depois, ela retornou, sozinha. Os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos e ele podia sentir mesmo contra o vento uma ligeira fragrância cítrica, que se desprendia dela. Estivera sentado durante todo o tempo, admirando a paisagem e fazendo planos para o futuro. 

Nos últimos dias, aliás, ele tinha se pego constantemente fazendo planos para o futuro... Planos que, em geral, envolviam a jovem a sua frente.

- Desculpe pela demora, Isaac, mas Kieran encontrava-se particularmente inspirado hoje. – ela sorriu, enquanto adentrava a saleta – Estávamos discutindo acerca do batismo do novo navio dele.

- Você não acha que ele já está na idade de se arranjar um tutor? – ele perguntou, levantando-se – Você passa tempo demais mimando o menino, Mina.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

- É óbvio que eu o mimo, ele é meu irmão. E eu adoro Kieran. – ela respondeu, num tom um pouco mais ríspido do que teria desejado. Em seguida, abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, enquanto apoiava uma mão sobre o console da lareira – Mas talvez você tenha razão. Ele não poderá vir conosco para Nova York...

Os olhos claros do rapaz se estreitaram, enquanto ele se aproximava de Mina.

- Quem irá para Nova York?

Ela voltou a sorrir, voltando-se para ele.

- Meu pai foi convidado para dar algumas aulas como professor convidado em várias universidades americanas. Eu e minha mãe vamos acompanhá-lo.

- Você não vai.

As palavras saíram tão naturalmente que, por um momento, Mina duvidou que tivesse escutado certo. Entretanto, ela não poderia ter imaginado aquilo. Ele usara com ela o mesmo tom que usava quando estava com seus subordinados, um tom ligeiramente paternalista e, ao mesmo tempo, autoritário.

Ela deu um passo para trás.

- O que disse?

- Você não vai. – ele repetiu, sério – Você não irá aprender nada de bom naquele lugar. Eu não posso permitir...

- Permitir? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto cruzava os braços – Você não é meu pai, Isaac. Não é nem mesmo meu marido. Você não é ninguém para dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer.

- Mina, você não sabe...

- E não use esse tom de condescendência comigo. – ela disse entre dentes – Não me trate como criança, Isaac.

Ele a observou em silêncio, sem expressão. Por dentro, entretanto, estava surpreso. Ela o estava enfrentando? Até ali, ela aquiescera em tudo que ele pedira. Ela não via que aquela viagem era um erro?

- Eu sinto muito se lhe soou de alguma forma condescendente o meu pedido.

Mina meneou a cabeça.

- Você não pediu, Isaac. Você ordenou.

- E, por isso, eu novamente peço desculpas. – ele aproximou-se dela – Eu só...

Ele não chegou a completar a sentença, pois, logo em seguida, batidas leves soaram à porta, antes de dar passagem ao seu futuro sogro.

Jonathan MacFusty observou-os por alguns instantes, apertando os olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos.

- Acho que fiquei tempo demais no porão. Mina, pode fechar um pouco as cortinas? A luz está praticamente me cegando.

- Claro, pai. – ela respondeu, caminhando até a janela, puxando as cortinas – Vou pedir um pouco de chá também. Ou o senhor já pretende voltar para o porão?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria muito de aproveitar uma poltrona macia por alguns instantes. E o chá também é uma excelente idéia.

Mina assentiu, fazendo uma ligeira mesura antes de deixar a saleta. Jonathan voltou-se para Isaac, enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona.

- Eu sinto muito por tê-los interrompido, mas essa sala é a mais ventilada e mais agradável da casa. – ele deu um meio sorriso, acomodando-se melhor – Além disso, tenho certeza que namoros são mais interessantes ao ar livre e longe das vistas.

Isaac também deu um meio sorriso, antes de encarar o homem de maneira mais incisiva.

- Senhor, eu soube de Mina agora há pouco... Quando vocês irão viajar para a América?

- Creio que ao final do mês, milorde. Minha esposa está cuidando dos detalhes.

Um brilho calculado perpassou pelos orbes claros.

- Lorde MacFusty, o senhor colocaria alguma objeção a que o casamento ocorresse antes de sua viagem?

* * *

Dois dias se passaram desde a discussão na saleta. Isaac não tocara mais no assunto da viagem e Mina acabou por deixar por aquilo mesmo, sua mente logo se desviando para coisas mais importantes que tinha a fazer, como, por exemplo, começar a arrumar as coisas que levaria para os Estados Unidos e, mais importante, separar seus pertences para, quando voltasse, seguir direito para a Academia.

Estava radiante enquanto empilhava vários livros sobre a cama, a maioria, histórias de detetive. E foi nesse preciso momento que a maçaneta girou, dando entrada a Lady Lucy.

Ao observar o serviço da filha, a mulher encarou-a com certa diligência.

- Parece-me que já foi informada dos novos planos. – ela fechou a porta atrás de si – Lorde Cyan está lá embaixo para vê-la.

- Eu vou num instante. – Mina respondeu, sem deixar de trabalhar – Mãe, nessa época do ano, está frio ou fresco em Nova York?

Lucy cruzou os braços.

- Nova York?

O tom dela era ligeiramente confuso e Mina girou nos calcanhares para encará-la. Algo mais que eficiência e praticidade na voz de sua mãe era uma coisa que ela não via todos os dias.

- Sim, Nova York. – ela repetiu – Alguma coisa errada?

A mãe observou-a em silêncio, antes de reassumir sua habitual fleuma.

- Você não irá a Nova York conosco. – o olhar dela alongou-se para a cama, percebendo os folhetos e prospectos da RAI – E, creio eu, também não seria de bom tom que fosse para a Academia.

Mina sentou-se na cama, incapaz de se sustentar nas próprias pernas.

- A senhora está brincando, não é?

Ela sabia que não. Nunca vira Lady Lucy brincar e ela certamente não iria começar naquele instante, não com _aquilo_. Alguma coisa travou-se em sua garganta, mas, ainda assim, ela forçou-se a falar.

- Por quê?

- Lorde Cyan deseja que o casamento ocorra o mais brevemente possível. Antes de viajarmos, na verdade. Já mandei suas medidas para a modista em Edimburgo, depois de amanhã nós viajaremos para que você possa experimentar seu vestido de noiva.

- Quando... – ela respirou fundo – Quando foi que vocês decidiram isso?

- Dois dias atrás. – inutilmente, visto o estado da filha, a mulher acrescentou – Pensei que já soubesse.

O rosto da moça tomou uma coloração rubra, enquanto ela se levantava.

- Eu me recuso. – ela disse, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, não de medo, mas de fúria – Eu não vou me casar com Lorde Cyan. Não vou me casar agora e nem vou...

- Você vai. – Lucy a interrompeu, a voz fria e sem vacilar – Você já está comprometida com esse rapaz. Não pode voltar atrás. Não sem arruinar sua reputação. E sua família também.

Mina cerrou os punhos, tentando encontrar uma maneira, qualquer maneira de escapar daquela armadilha. Não havia nenhuma, entretanto. Nada que pudesse fazer. Estava de mãos atadas.

Isaac fizera muito bem seu trabalho.

Sem dar mais atenção à mãe, Mina deixou o quarto intempestivamente. Para trás ficou Lucy, ordenando com seu tom mais imperioso que ela voltasse imediatamente. A moça, entretanto, não deu a mínima para isso, rapidamente descendo a escadaria.

Ela o percebeu quase que imediatamente, parado junto a uma das janelas, observando o céu, que começava a escurecer naquele fim de tarde. Com os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas que esforçava para conter, ela não esperou para retomar o fôlego ao final da descida, correndo o mais rápido que podia na direção oposta dele.

Mas ele a vira. Por um momento, o olhar que ela lhe lançara, de raiva e tristeza e decepção... Por um momento, aquilo foi capaz de pregá-lo ao chão. Mas, antes que tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo, ele saiu correndo atrás dela.

Mina atravessou a cozinha, sem dar ouvidos aos apelos de Holly, que imediatamente acorrera para ela ao vê-la entrar no aposento, empurrando de mau jeito a porta, saindo em direção aos estábulos.

Quase nos calcanhares dela, vinha Isaac. Mas, se não conseguira apanhar Mina, Holly não deixaria o rapaz lhe escapar com tanta facilidade.

- O que você fez a ela? – Holly perguntou, plantando-se diante da porta – O que você fez?

Havia uma pontada de desespero na voz da mulher, enquanto ela o observava, nervosa.

- Por favor, senhora, eu preciso...

- O que você fez a ela?

Isaac respirou pesadamente. Não tinha tempo de ser educado agora. Empurrando Holly para o lado com a maior gentileza de que era capaz, ele também deixou o solar, voltando os passos para onde Mina seguira instantes atrás, bem a tempo de vê-la emergir dos estábulos, montada firmemente em Finvara.

Mais uma vez ele correu, alcançando-a antes que ela pudesse ultrapassar a cerca.

- Mina!

Ela voltou-se para ele, o rosto contorcido pela fúria.

- Vá. Embora. – ela sibilou entrecortadamente.

- Mina, desça. – ele pediu – Vamos conversar.

Isaac tentou segurar as rédeas do cavalo, mas ela percebeu a intenção dele e, fustigando o animal, fê-lo partir para cima do rapaz. Por pouco, ele conseguiu desviar-se.

- Mina... – ele pediu mais uma vez – Por favor...

- VOCÊ TRAIU MINHA CONFIANÇA! – ela gritou, sem ouvir os apelos dele.

- Mina, você está exagerando. Por favor, desça daí, vamos conversar civilizadamente, sim?

Mais uma vez, ele desviou-se de Finvara, caminhando rente à cerca, tentando achar uma maneira de se aproximar. Mina, entretanto, não estava lhe dando nenhuma brecha.

- Você é desprezível, milorde. – ela respondeu, com a voz embargada, segurando com firmeza as rédeas de Finvara – Você sabia o que isso significava para mim, sabia o quanto eu queria...

- Mina, por favor... – ele pediu, tentando alcançá-la mais uma vez, sentindo-se aterrorizado pela maneira como o garanhão negro pateava à sua frente, nervosamente. A qualquer momento, ela terminaria caindo dali – Você não está sendo razoável. Está se deixando levar pela imaginação... Você não pode...

- HÁ! – a risada dela era fria e furiosa – Você já recebeu a escritura? Já se considera meu dono? _Eu não posso_? – mais uma vez, ela açulou o cavalo para cima dele – Parabéns, Vossa Graça. Você comprou a noiva perfeita. Eu vou me casar com você. Mas não por agora. Nesse momento, eu não vou ser sua querida e obediente noiva.

Finvara empinou violentamente quando ela puxou as rédeas e, por um momento, Isaac sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ela iria cair. E ele não poderia fazer nada. Ela estava raivosa demais para que permitisse que ele se aproximasse.

Ao contrário do que ele imaginara, entretanto, ela conseguiu controlar o cavalo, dando meia volta, firme como uma amazona, quase uma rainha_Boadicea_ no auge de seu orgulho. E num galope furioso, ela se afastou.

Isaac voltou o olhar para o céu. Nuvens juntavam-se no horizonte, negras, carregadas de tempestade. Ele voltou-se para o estábulo, disposto a procurar um cavalo para ir atrás dela, para só então deparar-se com Lusmore Mahala.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Lorde Cyan. – o rapaz observou, apoiando o rosto contra as mãos, junto à cerca.

- Não faria o quê? – Isaac retorquiu, desconfiado, enquanto atravessava a porteira, entrando no terreno do estábulo.

- Deixe-a sozinha por hora. Se for atrás dela, só vai deixá-la mais irada. E aí sim, ela poderia fazer uma besteira. – Lusmore aprumou-se, aproximando-se do Duque – A chuva vai ajudar a esfriar a cabeça dela.

- Ela vai acabar se machucando. – Isaac respondeu – Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha no estado em que ela se encontra.

Lusmore deu de ombros.

- Faça como quiser. Mas você não conseguirá nenhum cavalo que aceite sair nesse tempo. Pelo menos, não nesse estábulo. Eles irão corcovear até fazê-lo ir ao chão.

- Mais um motivo para...

- Finvara é muito bem treinado. – o moreno o interrompeu – Mina cuida dele desde que era criança. Ele não vai derrubá-la.

Isaac suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer?

- Além do que já fez? – o rapaz deu um sorriso um tanto cruel – Aliás, esqueci de congratulá-lo, milorde. Você foi o primeiro e único a conseguir quebrar o espírito de minha prima. É, realmente, um feito notável, visto que Lady Lucy tenta domar Mina praticamente desde que a menina nasceu.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse responder a isso, assim, Lusmore apenas lhe deu as costas, deixando-o sozinho. Pouco depois, começou a chover. E Isaac não se moveu de seu lugar, apenas erguendo os olhos para encarar a tempestade reverberando sobre sua cabeça.

Ele não queria que as coisas tivessem sido daquela maneira. Não queria que Mina ficasse daquele jeito... Não queria que ela o odiasse como odiava naquele instante. No entanto, o que ele fizera, fizera consciente da reação que ela teria.

Mina estava certa. Ele traíra a confiança dela. Ele a magoara profundamente, quebrara algo que era, provavelmente, irreparável.

E a consciência desse fato acabara de quebrar algo dentro dele também. E foi nesse momento que ele percebeu algo que deixara escapar nas últimas semanas. Algo de suma importância.

Ele se apaixonara por Mina.


	7. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

"_A ruína me fez ruminar uma idéia: que o tempo deve vir arrebatar-me o amor. Para mim, isto é morte e não posso senão tua perda temer e chorar por te ter."_

Soneto

Shakespeare

* * *

Aquela noite foi uma das mais chuvosas de todo o princípio do verão. Isaac passou-a em claro, observando os campos castigados pela tempestade noturna da janela de seu quarto de hotel – a expedição do professor Sean terminara pouco antes da viagem que tinham feito a Gales e, desde então, ele estivera na pequena hospedaria, a pouco menos de uma hora de cavalgada do solar.

Durante todo o tempo, ele estivera dolorosamente consciente das ações que tomara nas últimas semanas e das conseqüências que elas tinham trazido. Em seu íntimo reverberava também uma tempestade, tão poderosa quanto aquela desencadeada pela fúria da natureza.

E aqueles sentimentos eram novos para ele. Não combinavam de maneira alguma com aquilo que ele deveria ser. Rancor, desejo, posse, impotência, afeto, preocupação; tudo parecia se mesclar em proporções imagináveis deixando-o – quase que para seu desespero – completamente perdido.

Mas, acima de todos esses sentimentos, ele estava com medo. Não pudera ficar no solar para esperar que Mina retornasse; não seria nem educado, nem seguro para ele, visto os olhares quase assassinos que Sir Vincent lançara em sua direção. Talvez ele devesse agradecer sua boa sorte por Godfrey McKinnon ter viajado pouco antes de ele fazer o primeiro pedido à mão de Mina.

Assim, ele não tinha como saber se ela voltara para casa, nem ter qualquer tipo de notícia sobre ela. E aquele suspense o estava enlouquecendo. Centenas de vezes ele imaginara Mina sozinha, ferida sob a chuva e centenas de vezes fizera menção de pegar o casaco e, que se danasse a tempestade, ir atrás dela.

Mas então, ele recordava-se das palavras dela e do olhar que ela lhe lançara. E voltava a se recolher, como um covarde. Por mais tolo que pudesse soar, a verdade é que seu coração não suportaria a visão da dar e da decepção dela.

A manhã veio encontrá-lo com os olhos fundos pela noite não dormida, um copo de conhaque na mão, o corpo afundado numa poltrona gasta, a mente embotada tentando superar o conflito que tinha diante de si.

Havia duas alternativas. Ele podia seguir com seus planos; casar-se na semana seguinte e depois passar o resto de seus dias fazendo com que ela o perdoasse. Ou poderia encarnar o herói romântico e retirar-se, extremamente insatisfeito, de cena, até que a oportunidade amadurecesse e ela pudesse correspondê-lo.

As duas opções tinham seus custos e benefícios. Passar o resto da vida seduzindo a própria esposa não lhe parecia um grande sacrifício. Na verdade, a idéia de poder acordar ao lado dela todas as manhãs, de poder tocá-la, de poder beijá-la – céus, como ele desejava poder beijá-la – era muito agradável.

Ela poderia detestá-lo por um tempo. Mas esse sentimento acabaria por se desvanecer, substituído pela velha camaradagem de antes. E ele dedicaria toda a sua existência a fazê-la feliz.

O defeito dessa escolha é que ela levava em conta exclusivamente suas necessidades. E, ao longo da noite, ele começara a perceber que aquilo que Mina queria também deveria ser levado em conta.

O segundo caminho seria mais de acordo com a vontade dela. Mas implicava num risco considerado. E se o momento nunca chegasse? E se ela jamais se apaixonasse por ele?

Não havia sentido em ficar se torturando daquela maneira. Finalmente o dia amanhecera, o sol brilhando de tal maneira que era difícil de acreditar que até algumas horas atrás estavam à beira de um novo dilúvio.

Depois de tomar um banho, sua imagem no reflexo do espelho era muito melhor. Tomou café numa pequena pastelaria que ficava de frente para o hotel e, pouco antes da hora do almoço, estava cavalgando para o solar.

Foi recebido à entrada por uma criada que não conseguiu reprimir uma pequena careta ao vê-lo. Isaac não a culpava. Descobrira, nas várias vezes em que visitara a casa dos MacFusty, que Mina era adorada por todos os criados. E o que acontecera não poderia ser segredo para ninguém diante das cenas do dia anterior.

Assim, ele se resignou a apenas entregar seu cartão e esperar ser introduzido à presença da noiva. Isso se ela fosse recebê-lo, obviamente.

Para sua surpresa, não precisou esperar muito. Pouco depois ele foi admitido à pequena saleta onde, alguns dias antes, descobrira Mina brincando com o irmão. Ela estava lá, sentada em um divã, o rosto virado para a janela. Aparentemente, não percebera sua entrada, pois não se mexeu.

Isaac pigarreou e finalmente ela se voltou, levantando-se e curvando a cabeça em cumprimento.

- Milorde.

Havia tamanho vazio na voz dela que, por um momento, ele pensou que estava tendo algum tipo de pesadelo. O rapaz adiantou-se, procurando o olhar dela, notando então um pequeno curativo no rosto delicado.

- Você se machucou? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

Mina não respondeu. Apenas ergueu os olhos para ele, impassíveis, quase opacos. Isaac parou, encarando-a de volta, antes de erguer a mão, tocando delicadamente o lugar do curativo.

A pele dela estava vermelha ainda, mas ali onde tocara, havia um pequeno inchaço. Finalmente, ele recolheu a mão, afastando-se um passo dela.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não foi sua culpa. – ela respondeu automaticamente – Meu senhor gostaria de um chá? Ou talvez eu o devesse convidar para o almoço?

Ele meneou a cabeça, sentindo um pequeno bolo formar-se na garganta.

- Não, eu só... Só queria ver se estava tudo bem com você. É melhor que eu vá agora.

- Eu o acompanharei até a porta.

- Não é necessário. Eu volto amanhã.

A moça assentiu minimamente, antes de voltar a se sentar. Isaac deixou o aposento rapidamente, sem olhar uma vez para trás. Ela queria puni-lo? Bem, se essa era a idéia dela, ela conseguira alcançar exatamente seu objetivo. A vontade que tinha era voltar lá e sacudi-la até que ela começasse a insultá-lo. Até o ódio dela era melhor do que aquele vazio, aquela indiferença.

Os dias se passaram, acomodando-se àquela rotina. Todos os dias, ele ia vê-la e ela respondia exatamente da mesma maneira, educada e quase gentil, mas sem qualquer emoção. E ele não conseguia se decidir o que queria afinal. E, enquanto isso, os detalhes do casamento iam se arranjando.

Ele deixara tudo nas mãos de Lucy. Preferira uma cerimônia pequena, sem estardalhaços, apenas as duas famílias presentes. Seus pais deveriam chegar na véspera do casamento e então, seria tarde demais para que ele mudasse sua decisão.

Era sábado de tarde quando ele finalmente teve o que precisava para fazer sua escolha. Como de hábito, fora introduzido na saleta onde sempre se encontrava com Mina, mas, em vez da noiva, era Kieran que estava ali, rabiscando alguma coisa, sentado no chão.

O menino levantou a cabeça, dando um sorriso para o rapaz, o primeiro sorriso que Isaac recebia em dias dentro do solar.

- Olá, Lorde Cyan. – ele o cumprimentou.

- Olá, milorde. O que está fazendo?

- Um desenho para minha irmã. – ele respondeu, orgulhoso, antes de abaixar ligeiramente a cabeça – Ela não está brincando mais comigo e está sempre triste... Acho que eu fiz alguma coisa... Então, vou dar o desenho a ela para me desculpar.

Isaac deu um sorriso triste, antes de abaixar-se ao lado do garoto, passando as mãos de leve pelos cabelos escuros dele, os mesmos cabelos de Mina.

- Eu não acho que você tenha feito alguma coisa errada. Ela não está brava com você, Kieran. Está brava comigo.

E menino meneou a cabeça veementemente.

- Ela não está brava, está triste. Desde que mamãe bateu nela, ela...

Os olhos de Isaac se estreitaram.

- Lady Lucy bateu na sua irmã?

- Você não sabia? – Kieran perguntou, fazendo um muxoxo – Mamãe não gostou quando Mina voltou toda molhada no dia da tempestade. Não sei porque, já que com toda a água que estava caindo lá fora, era impossível que ela chegasse seca, não é?

- Aquele curativo no rosto de Mina então... – Isaac continuou num tom urgente, tentando arrancar o máximo possível do pequeno.

- A aliança da mamãe arranhou um pouquinho... Eu e Holly fizemos o curativo. – ele sorriu – Foi Mina quem me ensinou a fazer curativos, sabia?

- Ela é uma excelente irmã. – ele assentiu, levantando-se – E você também, Kieran. Me diga outra coisa... Seu avô e seu pai sabem que Lady Lucy bateu em Mina?

Kieran meneou a cabeça.

- Mina não deixou que contássemos. Ela achou que era melhor que todos pensassem que ela tinha se machucado na tempestade, caindo do cavalo ou coisa do tipo. O que é uma grande besteira, porque Mina nunca iria cair do cavalo. Ela disse que a mamãe tinha agido por impulso ou coisa do tipo e que ela não queria realmente fazer aquilo.

Por alguns instantes, Isaac permaneceu impassível, olhando para a parede, até que Kieran também se levantou, puxando-o pela manga do casaco.

- Lorde Cyan, você disse que Mina está brava com você. Por que não faz um desenho para ela então? Assim, ela vai perdoar você.

Isaac deu um meio sorriso, sentindo uma estranha ternura por aquele menino.

- Você deve me chamar de Isaac, Kieran, porque nós seremos irmãos daqui a algum tempo, quando eu me casar com sua irmã. Quanto ao conselho, eu agradeço profundamente. Mas agora, você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro! – Kieran assentiu, sorrindo – Qualquer coisa!

- Você pode trazer sua mãe aqui? Eu gostaria de conversar com ela por um instante.

Kieran não esperou por uma segunda ordem, sumindo porta afora. Isaac sentou-se no divã que Mina costumava usar, digerindo as informações que o menino lhe dera sem perceber.

Não demorou mais que dez minutos para que Lady Lucy surgisse. Isaac imediatamente levantou-se, cumprimentando-a educadamente.

- Como vai, milady?

- Atarefada. – ela respondeu simplesmente – Mas não se preocupe, estará tudo a contento até a próxima semana.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de falar exatamente sobre o que ocorrerá na próxima semana. Ou sobre o que não ocorrerá. – ele deu um meio sorriso – Eu gostaria de adiar o casamento, Lady Lucy.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

- Perdoe-me, milorde, mas eu não compreendo o que quer dizer.

- Eu viajarei amanhã para Londres e depois pegarei um vapor para o continente. – ele respondeu simplesmente – Vou passar algum tempo fazendo um intercâmbio pela Europa.

Por alguns instantes, ela apenas o encarou, antes de assentir levemente.

- Muito bem. Deixaremos tudo preparado para sua volta então.

- Não será necessário. Eu não pretendo me casar com sua filha até que ela tenha terminado o curso na RAI. – ele continuou.

- Mina não irá mais para a Academia. – Lucy retrucou.

O sorriso de Isaac era agora quase sardônico quando ele respondeu.

- Ela vai. E viajará para Nova York também, de acordo com os planos anteriores. E se ela quiser fazer um curso de tiro, de mergulho; se quiser sair para caçar, enfim, qualquer que seja a vontade dela, será obedecida.

- Se Vossa Graça está tão interessado assim em permitir que minha filha se perca na vida, porque não a toma de uma vez por esposa e então faz como melhor lhe aprouver? – ela perguntou com a mesma ironia do tom que ele usara.

- Eu entendo que seria escandaloso uma senhora casada freqüentar a Academia. – ele retorquiu – Eles não aceitam alunos fora do regime de internato e não se poderiam fazer arranjos para que dividíssemos um dormitório. E, se ficássemos separados, com certeza, haveria falatórios. Continuando ela solteira, não haveria problemas.

Lucy respirou fundo, adotando sua postura mais altiva, os olhos faiscando.

- Ela não irá para a Academia. Não enquanto morar sob o _meu_ teto.

- É engraçado a senhora citar isso, Lady Lucy. – os olhos dele tinham um brilho de certo modo predador enquanto a encarava – Entenda, antes de eu decidir pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento, eu tive de fazer algumas investigações. E, veja que surpresa... Há uma hipoteca sobre essa casa. E sobre a casa de Edimburgo também. Além de algumas terras. Pelo que pude entender, Sir Vincent não está sabendo disso.

A mulher empalideceu, pela primeira vez perdendo a empáfia diante dele. Isaac sorriu, sentando-se antes de continuar.

- As hipotecas foram feitas no nome do seu marido. E foram aplicadas em alguns fundos de ações de alto risco. – ele continuou, espanando uma poeira imaginária da calça – Mas o interessante é que... Sir Jonathan não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faça esse tipo de investimentos, Lady Lucy. Por outro lado, a senhora...

- Chega. – ela ordenou, a voz firme, encarando-o novamente – Aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Onde quero chegar? Bem, vejamos... Eu prometo que nada disso chegará aos ouvidos de Sir Vincent ou de seu marido. E que, caso a senhora tenha tido mal tino em suas aplicações, irei pagar as hipotecas em mantê-las em segredo. Em troca, a senhora fará como lhe pedi. E, além de dar total liberdade a minha noiva; e não acho que isso vá fazê-la perder-se na vida; irá jurar que nunca mais tocará num fio de cabelo dela.

Um sorriso ligeiramente zombeteiro surgiu nos cantos dos lábios dela.

- Eu compreendo agora, finalmente. O senhor ama minha filha. E por isso diz tantas tolices.

Isaac respirou fundo, desviando o olhar dela por um momento, tirando um pesado relógio de prata do bolso, antes de se levantar.

- Guarde suas opiniões, Lady Lucy. Posso ser um tolo, mas ainda posso mais que a senhora. Eu devo partir agora, mas não pense que a distância possa me impedir de tomar as devidas providências caso não cumpra sua parte em nosso acordo.

- Eu farei minha parte. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Isaac assentiu.

- Ótimo. Foi uma conversa muito agradável, milady, mas agora tenho de partir. – ele voltou-se para a porta, fazendo uma ligeira mesura com a cabeça – Transmita meus cumprimentos a sua filha.

Com isso, ele deixou a saleta e a mulher fechou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Precisava sentar-se por um instante; aquela conversa exigira todo seu auto-controle. Pouco depois, ela ouviu batidas à porta, pouco antes de Mina entrar, lançando um olhar ligeiramente curioso para os cantos, surpresa de ver a mãe só.

- Kieran disse que milorde estava aqui. – ela observou, num tom quase de pergunta.

- Ele foi embora.

Mina sentiu uma onda de alívio percorrer seu corpo. Aqueles últimos dias estavam sendo um completo tormento, tendo que ver Isaac todos os dias, a fúria e a decepção ainda cozinhando em seu íntimo. A idéia de escapar dele, por um dia que fosse, era muito bem-vinda.

A mãe ainda a encarava, impassível como de hábito. Havia mais, era lógico. Lucy ainda não terminara.

- Você irá conosco para Nova York. Pode voltar a arrumar suas malas. E também deixe tudo pronto para quando chegar, partir para a Academia.

Mina piscou os olhos repetidas vezes.

- Mas... e o casamento? – uma idéia pipocou em seu cérebro - Isaac rompeu o noivado?

_- Lorde Winchester_... – a mulher frisou o título, encarando-a com seriedade - ...decidiu que o casamento deverá ocorrer tão logo você se forme. Ele veio dizer que estava de partida amanhã para Londres e, depois disso, iria para o continente por alguns meses.

A moça mordeu os lábios, incapaz de compreender o que se estava passando. O que Isaac estava planejando agora? O que poderia ter mudado no curso de uma semana? Ela não podia acreditar que sua fúria ou suas lágrimas pudessem tê-lo demovido, se ele estava realmente decidido a casar-se com ela. Alguma coisa tinha que ter acontecido. Isso explicaria também a súbita viagem dele.

- Isso é tudo, senhora? – ela perguntou, levantando-se.

- Sim. Você já pode sair.

Com uma breve mesura, Mina despediu-se da mãe, deixando o aposento para logo ir se refugiar em seu quarto. Sentando-se na cama, ela abraçou os joelhos, observando o entardecer através de sua janela com uma expressão pensativa.

Foi nessa mesma posição que, horas mais tarde, Holly veio encontrá-la, quando penetrou no quarto com uma bandeja de sanduíches e uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Boa noite, Mina. – a mulher sorriu, acercando-se da cama, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira da moça antes de sentar-se ao lado dela – Você não desceu para jantar. Sua mãe disse para deixá-la sozinha, mas eu trouxe alguma coisa para você comer.

Mina sorriu para Holly, abraçando a velha governanta com carinho.

- Você colocou canela no chocolate, Holly?

- Mas é claro. – ela respondeu, abraçando-a de volta – Uma pitada de especiarias para a minha pequena sultana.

Mina riu diante da brincadeira que a governanta fazia desde que ela era criança; a pequena sultana contadora de histórias, que devorava os livros de lendas para depois repeti-las a todos da casa.

- Estamos melhorando, não? – Holly sorriu – Eu senti falta desse riso nos últimos dias. E conheço muitas outras pessoas que também sentiram falta.

Um ligeiro rubor coloriu as bochechas das meninas, antes de ela se acomodar melhor nos braços de Holly, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, enquanto a mulher começava a lhe fazer um cafuné.

- Holly? – Mina chamou baixinho.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, levantando um pouco a cabeça.

A mulher desviou o olhar.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Claro que sabe. Você sempre sabe de tudo. – Mina afastou-se ligeiramente dela – A partida intempestiva do Isaac, a súbita decisão da minha mãe de me levar na viagem e não colocar mais empecilhos à Academia... Alguma coisa aconteceu. Você nunca subestimou minha inteligência, Holly, não comece agora.

A outra suspirou.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que eles conversaram, Mina, mas não foi com seu avô e sim com sua mãe que ele se entendeu. E a única coisa que eu posso te dizer com absoluta certeza é que foi ele insistiu que você tivesse aberta todas as oportunidades que quisesse de estudar, caçar, atirar, pular de pára-quedas... Ao menos, foi isso que eles estavam conversando durante o jantar.

- Você está brincando... – Mina arregalou os olhos.

- Na parte de pular de pára-quedas, sim, eu estou. Mas, quanto ao resto... – Holly deu um sorriso triste – Não sei, talvez ele se sinta culpado pela atitude dele de antes... O caso é que ele enfrentou sua mãe. Aparentemente, ele já se arrogou os deveres de marido. Como o de proteger você.

Mina suspirou, antes de alcançar um dos sanduíches da bandeja. Aquilo era confuso. Mesmo que Isaac tivesse acordado no dia anterior e decidido que preferia esperar mais um tempo para fazer dela sua esposa, não fazia sentido que sua mãe tivesse permitido tão facilmente que ela fosse afinal para a Academia.

Desde o começo, Lucy fora severamente contra a idéia. Era contra os costumes, ela dizia. O avô fora quem acabara por dar a última palavra sobre o assunto e sua mãe tivera que se calar diante da autoridade de Vincent. Quando Isaac adiantara a data do casamento, entretanto, ela imediatamente se aproveitara para cancelar a promessa e nem mesmo seu avô poderia fazer frente a Lucy e ao Duque juntos.

Com o cancelamento dos planos para a cerimônia nas próximas semanas, porém, as coisas teriam chegado a um impasse que, se não a impedissem totalmente de ir a RAI, pelo menos postergariam sua ida em um ano, já que ela duvidava que conseguissem decidir alguma coisa antes da chegada do ano letivo.

- Obrigada, Holly. – ela sorriu, sapecando um beijo na bochecha da governanta – Pode ir agora. Tenho certeza que vovô já está esperando.

A mulher corou.

- Mina, eu entendo que você não veja nada demais nisso, mas...

- Ok, eu sei, é segredo. Desculpe.

Holly deu um meio sorriso, levantando-se, dando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela, antes de dirigir-se para a porta.

- Boa noite, Mina.

- Boa noite para você também, Holly.

A moça terminou seu primeiro sanduíche antes de voltar-se para o chocolate quente, recaindo nas reflexões que a tinham preocupado durante toda a tarde.

Seu primeiro sentimento ao receber a notícia da partida de Isaac fora de alívio. Que fora então substituído por vazio e tristeza. Ele se fora sem sequer se despedir. Nem um cumprimento, nem um sorriso, nada. Absolutamente nada.

E se ela pensara antes que nada do que Isaac pudesse dizer ou fazer poderia magoá-la mais do que já fizera, ela se enganara. O silêncio dele era tão doloroso quanto os encontros diários de ambos.

Foi quando ela compreendeu que, ao final das contas e apesar do que dissera antes, ela já o perdoara. Mesmo sem querer, ela o perdoara.

E a razão disso é que tinha se apaixonado por Isaac.


	8. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

"_Porque todos os amantes se comportam como eu: inconstantes e volúveis em todos os sentimentos, menos na imagem fixa da criatura que amam."_

Noite de Reis

Shakespeare

* * *

O movimento do trem era lento e reconfortante. Aos poucos, as paisagens tornavam-se mais familiares, passando diante dele, lentas ao se aproximarem de uma estação, céleres durante a maior parte do percurso. Embora pudesse ter chegado a Londres em menos de um dia de viagem se tivesse pego um avião do Continente para lá, desde pequeno, ele sempre preferira viajar de trem, deixando-se embalar pelo balanço uniforme, depois caminhar até o vagão-restaurante, tomar um Porto e, talvez, encontrar algum conhecido com quem poderia ter uma agradável conversa.

Um ligeiro sorriso formou-se nos lábios do rapaz quando ele distinguiu os contornos de uma cidade, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Londres. Estava chegando em casa afinal.

Isaac cerrou ligeiramente os olhos, deixando-se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Céus, ele nunca imaginara que pudesse sentir tanta falta de seu país como sentira durante aqueles meses. Até mesmo do eterno clima de chuva e do fog londrino ele sentira saudades. Durantes suas peregrinações pelos países do Continente, ele se deparara com muitos climas e muitas línguas, muitas belas paisagens e também, muitas mulheres.

Mas nada como aquela que o esperava em casa.

Os olhos dele se abriram repentinamente ao tomar consciência de que estava pensando _nela._ Durante aqueles últimos sete meses, a cada dia, parecia mais difícil lembrar-se das sensações e dos momentos que tinha passado junto à noiva. Exceto, talvez, por um certo amargor que lhe permeava as lembranças. Agora que estava voltando, entretanto, era cada vez com mais freqüência que a imagem dela lhe voltava ao espírito.

A distância e o tempo tinham feito arrefecer de alguma maneira o sentimento que ele descobrira antes de partir. Mas não o desvanecera por completo. E, agora que estava de volta, era com certa ansiedade que ele pensava nela. Como Mina estaria? Estaria feliz? Pensaria nele? Ainda o detestava?

Ele se forçou a desviar seus pensamentos deste tópico. Não se sentia à vontade com os rumos que sua mente estava tomando desde que tinha começado a se aproximar de Londres. Antes, ele agira por impulso, movido pela descoberta do sentimento, mas muito tempo se passara e ele tivera o suficiente para ponderar sobre tudo aquilo e, em muitas partes, sentia-se um tolo por ter praticamente fugido de Mina depois dos acontecimentos daquela semana fatídica.

Uma voz nos altos-falantes anunciou que estavam chegando à estação de St. Pancras, quinze minutos para o desembarque. Isaac observou seus poucos pertences, já devidamente organizados sobre o estofado, junto a ele. Nunca viajara com mais do que podia carregar, era muito mais seguro e rápido dessa maneira.

O motorista certamente estaria esperando-o na estação. Conseguira telefonar para casa durante a parada anterior. Também telefonara para a Academia, deixando recado para que a noiva entrasse em contato com ele logo mais à tarde.

Dentro de poucas horas, ele estaria em casa, falando com Mina...

* * *

A jovem observou por alguns instantes a porta fechada do dormitório, soltando um suspiro profundo. Em comparação com todas as outras semanas que tinha passado na Academia desde sua chegada, três meses atrás, aquela, definitivamente, não estava sendo nada agradável.

E isso era um tanto surpreendente, considerando os sucessos de dois dias atrás, quando conhecera até mesmo seu ídolo, o detetive Remus Lupin, grande responsável pela abertura da Scotland Yard para mulheres. Além, é claro, do excitante fato de que, finalmente, seus talentos como investigadora poderiam ser postos à prova com a história do fantasma que estava assombrando o teatro da Academia.

Mina meneou a cabeça ligeiramente para si mesma, fazendo com que algumas mechas do coque desajeitado que fizera enquanto estava na biblioteca caíssem sobre seu rosto. Alguma coisa acontecera com Lyncis. E ela absolutamente pretendia descobrir o que fora e dar um jeito de resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Assim, finalmente, ela ergueu a mão, girando a maçaneta do próprio quarto para em seguida empurrar a porta.

Um rangido ecoou, solene e a escocesa fez uma nota mental de que precisava colocar óleo naquelas dobradiças, antes de deparar-se com a imagem de uma bela morena esparramada sobre a cama, levantando os olhos absurdamente azuis para encará-la como se ela fosse um bicho meramente interessante.

- Oi. - cumprimentou a moça, deixando a cabeça cair novamente nos travesseiros.

Mina arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Oi. - ela retribuiu simplesmente, encarando cuidadosamente a amiga.

Lyncis Black. Sua colega de dormitório. A pessoa que lhe sorrira, divertida, quando ela chegara no primeiro dia com uma mala carregada de romances policiais e livros de mistério. Que a tinha acompanhado nas expedições à biblioteca e à cozinha; que até mesmo se prontificara a ajudar em suas investigações. Alguém que se tornara uma amiga querida.

E que, obviamente, não estava nada bem.

A escocesa sentou na beirada da própria cama, colocando a bolsa abarrotada de livros aos seus pés. Era hora de medidas drásticas.

- Cansei, Lyn. - Mina exclamou, enfática - Vai me dizer o que está te incomodando ou vou ter que arrancar na marra?

Lyncis sentou-se na cama, os olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa. Mina encarou-a de volta, séria, tentando demonstrar com aquele olhar toda a sua preocupação.

- Desculpe, Mina. - Lyn disse finalmente - Acho que não tenho sido uma companhia das mais agradáveis nos últimos dias.

- Definitivamente não. - ela respondeu, deixando surgir no rosto seu costumeiro sorriso. Aparentemente, não seria tão difícil fazer com que a outra se abrisse - Quer conversar?

Ela assistiu a morena suspirar, os olhos azuis pensativos.

- Eu só estou chateada com uma pessoa, Mina. Alguém que mentiu para mim, suspostamente para me proteger. E, eu não sei se o que realmente está me incomodando é o fato de ele ter mentido ou por ele me enxergar como alguém tão frágil ou... - a morena bufou - Eu simplesmente não sei...

Mina cruzou os braços, analisando a amiga e a frustração que estava impressa em cada palavra de Lyn.

- Não vou te perguntar com quem você discutiu, mas, não preciso de muito esforço para deduzir que é alguém bem próximo a você, e que é um rapaz, já que você disse "ele". Poderia apostar em pelo menos dois ou três nomes, mas acho que seria entrar demais em sua intimidade. - a escocesa falou, séria - Entretanto, a questão aqui é que, pelo conheço de você, Lyncis Black não gosta de ser uma mocinha indefesa como a nossa sociedade conservadora apregoa. Ele deu uma de cão de guarda para cima de você sem considerar sua opinião e isso te deixou mordida, não literalmente, é claro.

Mina observou a amiga assentir, percebendo afinal que acertara em suas palavras. E isso a fez se lembrar de sua própria situação e do recado que recebera mais cedo, na secretaria.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, pensativa. Isaac estava voltando. Não queria ter que lidar com o peso desse fato naquele instante, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que encará-lo.

A viagem para Nova York, as amizades que fizera na ocasião, a excitação da chegada à Academia, as tardes passadas na biblioteca, os mistérios com que tinha se deparado... Por algum tempo, aquilo tinha servido para desvira sua mente de tudo o que acontecera antes.

Mas, logo, ela não poderia mais adiar aquilo...

- Eu entendo como você se sente, Lyn. - Mina reabriu os olhos, voltando a atenção novamente para a amiga, tentando esconder a tristeza que de repente lhe assaltara - Também tenho um cão de guarda na minha vida. Isaac Cyan. Você provavelmente vai conhecê-lo no Baile do Rei.

A morena voltou-se para ela, surpresa.

- Você está falando do futuro Duque de Winchester? É um partido e tanto, Mina. Eu já o vi, pelo menos de longe.

- É, ele é meu noivo. – ela retrucou, escorregando para sentar-se no chão – E se fosse você que estivesse prometida a ele para um casamento de conveniência, eu não tenho tanta certeza assim se você o acharia um partido e tanto.

As palavras soaram um tanto amargas, mas agora não podia fazer com que elas retornassem. Lyncis fez uma cara preocupada, como se tivesse percebido que falara algo errado, e logo estava sentada ao lado dela, no chão.

- Mina...

- Não precisa ficar preocupada. – fez um gesto de descaso com a mão – O fato de ter mais de dois neurônios não significa que eu possa fugir das convenções sociais que nos são impostas e, além disso... – ela suspirou – Apesar de tudo, Isaac é um cavalheiro. Se é para ter um casamento arranjado, pelo menos que não seja com algum nobre bêbado, burro e bruto.

- Isso não é justo. – Lyncis observou.

Mina sorriu para a amiga, sentindo um pouco mais de conforto em saber que, pelo menos, a amiga estava do seu lado. Obviamente, Lyncis não sabia ainda da história toda, e ela também não tinha certeza se algum dia confessaria aquilo que ia dentro de si para alguém.

De certa maneira, a idéia de dizer em alta voz que amava Isaac tornaria a coisa toda definitiva demais para que pudesse suportar o peso do sentimento. Assim, ela tratou de desviar a atenção da amiga para outra coisa.

- Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de ter uma família como a sua, Lyn. Pelo pouco que você já me contou, seus pais devem ser maravilhosos. Especialmente se comparados com Lady Lucy.

- Sua mãe? – Lyn perguntou – Engraçado... Faz três meses que a gente convive de dia e de noite juntas e eu nunca perguntei nada sobre a sua família.

- Não é como se fosse realmente importante. – Mina respondeu, sincera – Você me conhece, isso é mais que suficiente. Quanto ao seu problema, bem, o que eu posso dizer, por experiência própria, é que o melhor a fazer é dar um tempo para que você possa se encontrar. E para que as coisas voltem ao normal, ou pelo menos, à medida do normal... E, quando você tiver certeza do que quer para você, aí, você saberá sozinha o que fazer.

Lyn riu.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão sábia?

- Hum... Eu ando lendo muito Aristóteles. – Mina retrucou, levantando-se – De qualquer maneira, se precisar de ajuda para chutar algumas canelas, você sempre pode me chamar. Que isso fique entre nós, mas meu tio e meu avô me ensinaram alguns truques interessantes...

Sentindo-se bem mais leve do que em qualquer outro momento durante aquela semana, Lyn sorriu, anuindo.

- Vou me lembrar disso, agente MacFusty. Pode ter certeza que sim.

A escocesa assentiu, contente por ter, de alguma maneira, ajudado a amiga. Mas agora, havia outras coisas que precisava fazer.

- Eu tenho que ir dar um telefonema, Lyn. Eu já almocei, mas acho que você veio da sala de aula direto pra cá, não? Acho melhor você dar uma passada no refeitório agora e comer alguma coisa. A tarde vai ser bem puxada.

- Quem diria que iria chegar o dia em que você estaria mandando eu ir comer e não o contrário. – Lyn sorriu – Invariavelmente, alguém tem de ir te resgatar dos livros na hora das refeições... Parece que você está tendo sua revanche agora.

Mina também deu um meio sorriso.

- Bem... sempre há o dia da caça... e o dia do caçador. – ela respondeu, piscando o olho, antes de afinal deixar o dormitório para trás.

* * *

- Lorde Winchester?

Isaac levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de seu criado particular. Estava na biblioteca, analisando alguns documentos, quase sem sentir o tempo passar.

E só agora percebia o quanto estava cansado.

- Lady MacFusty está à espera no telefone.

Ele se ergueu, assentindo. O homem deixou a biblioteca e, pouco depois, Isaac seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, parando apenas ao chegar na sala, diante do telefone.

Levou o aparelho ao ouvido. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi uma respiração errática do outro lado da linha.

Ela estava nervosa. Ele não sabia se isso era um bom ou um mau sinal.

- Mina?

- Você realmente chegou!

Havia qualquer coisa de surpresa na voz dela e Isaac não pode se impedir de sorrir ao ouvi-la.

- Sim, eu cheguei.

- Fez uma boa viagem?

- Produtiva. – ele respondeu simplesmente – E você, como está?

- Ótima! A Academia é maravilhosa! Eu conheci muita gente interessante, fiz amizade com a minha colega de quarto, e as aulas...

Ele a deixou falar à vontade, prestando atenção a cada variação de voz dela: o tom de Mina era ansioso, sincero, divertido... como fora antes de tudo aquilo começar. Como fora antes dele trair a confiança dela... Antes de descobrir que a amava...

De repente, tudo o que sentira antes voltara com tal intensidade que ele quase podia duvidar da própria sanidade. E se apenas em ouvir a voz dela ele já estava enlouquecendo, o que aconteceria quando estivessem novamente frente a frente?

- Mina. – ele a interrompeu finalmente – Quando você irá para casa? Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la na viagem.

Por alguns instantes, houve silêncio do outro lado. Mas logo a voz dela voltou, dessa vez, um pouco mais contida.

- Eu não vou para casa esse Natal. Lyncis me convidou para passar o feriado na casa dela, em Londres. Eu achei que seria uma boa idéia, especialmente porque então você poderia ir ao Baile do Rei. Seria uma forma de avisar que chegou sem ter que passar por todas as visitas educadas e maçantes que seria obrigado a fazer em outra situação.

Isaac sorriu novamente.

- Foi uma excelente idéia, Mina. Quanto a sua colega, você está falando de Lady Lyncis Black, filha do Marquês?

- Essa mesma. – ela respondeu – A minha colega de dormitório.

- A casa deles não é muito longe da minha. – ele observou – Você nunca esteve aqui aliás, não é mesmo?

- Não. – ela confessou – Nunca estive.

- Bem, permita-me então mandar buscá-la quando chegar à estação. Você poderia tomar um chá aqui antes de se instalar na residência dos Black. Sua amiga está convidada também.

- Vou falar com Lyncis então. Mas não vamos de trem, o pai dela vai mandar vir um carro. De qualquer maneira, eu peço que me deixem na sua casa. Eu tenho que ir agora, Isaac, estou ficando atrasada para a aula. Daqui a uma semana, estarei em Londres.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Tudo bem. Até breve, Mina.

- Até. – foi tudo o que ela respondeu, antes de desligar.

Um minuto se passou antes que ele voltasse a colocar o telefone no gancho, observando o aparelho como se, através dele, pudesse enxergar a noiva.

Uma semana. Ele tinha uma semana para esperar.


	9. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

"_Porque onde tu te encontras, o universo todo está."_

Henrique VI

Shakespeare

* * *

- Milorde?

Isaac levantou a cabeça, o cenho carregado. Passara a manhã lidando com pequenos problemas de colonos das terras pertencentes à família. Seu pai preferia deixar aquele serviço para o filho desde que o rapaz demonstrara facilidade com números e contas. O problema é que, ao longo do tempo em que ele estivera fora, ninguém cuidara daquilo.

E ele tinha quase seis meses de contas atrasadas e questões a resolver.

- O que houve agora, Lefroy? – ele perguntou, rezando para que não houvesse mais problemas para juntar-se aos que já tinha de resolver.

- Lady MacFusty está no hall.

O rapaz encarou seu mordomo por alguns instantes, antes de respirar fundo, depositando a caneta que usava até ali sobre a mesa enquanto se levantava.

- Leve-a para a... – ele fez um gesto de descaso - Esqueça, pode trazê-la aqui mesmo. E veja se Mrs. Abbey fez biscoitos.

- Pois não, milorde. – Lefroy fez uma mesura com a cabeça, antes de voltar-se para a porta – Eu vou chamá-la.

- Não será preciso. – o rosto de Mina apareceu na passagem, inclinado, antes dela sorrir sapecamente, entrando no escritório, os braços cruzados para trás, segurando o chapéu – Me desculpe, Lefroy, eu não sou uma visita muito educada, acabei seguindo você. Mas, veja por este ângulo: pelo menos você não precisará ir atrás de mim agora. E, antes que eu me esqueça, eu realmente adoraria biscoitos.

O velho mordomo encarou-a sério, antes de assentir, deixando afinal o escritório e fechando a porta atrás de si. Só então, Mina voltou sua atenção para o noivo, que a observava com um semblante ligeiramente divertido, de braços cruzados, apoiado à mesa.

- Lefroy não deve ter gostado muito da sua... _impertinência_. – ele observou – Ele sempre foi muito cônscio da etiqueta e das maneiras da aristocracia.

- Eu vou conquistá-lo em dois tempos. – ela respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo – Sempre tive um certo charme com os criados. Nenhum jamais deixou de gostar de mim.

Isaac sorriu, sereno. Ela realmente estava de volta à Mina que ele primeiro conhecera. A Mina que primeiro chamara sua atenção, naquele baile, pouco menos de um ano antes.

Aprumando-se, ele se adiantou na direção dela, tomando a mão da noiva delicadamente entre as suas e depositando um beijo sobre ela.

- Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem. – ele observou, sem soltá-la, os olhos fixos sobre o rosto dela.

Mina sentiu as bochechas arderem de leve, mas conseguiu disfarçar, dando um meio sorriso e tirando a mão da dele, antes de dar um passo à frente, encarando então as estantes repletas de livros que tomavam todas as paredes do escritório.

- Fiz uma ótima viagem, passei o tempo todo jogando cartas com Lyncis, Arch e Órion. O primo e o irmão caçula dela. – Mina completou, aproximando-se mais da estante à frente, passando um dedo pela lombada negra de um volume belamente encadernado – Você tem uma biblioteca maravilhosa aqui.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu, virando-se e parando às costas dela – Você pode pegar algum livro, se quiser. E pode vir aqui quando quiser também.

Ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para ele, dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu agradeço. Mas e você, como foi sua viagem? Imagino que tenha visto muita coisa interessante.

- Eu estive na Alemanha, na França e na Itália. Tive a sorte de conseguir visitar as ruínas de Pompéia. São magníficas. Eu a levarei lá algum dia.

Mina assentiu, abrindo um pouco mais o sorriso enquanto se virava completamente para ele, deixando o chapéu que segurava até então sobre a cadeira em que ele estivera sentado.

- Então, você se...

- O que você fez com seu cabelo? – Isaac perguntou, interrompendo-a – Eu achei que havia alguma coisa estranha quando você entrou, mas quando ficou de costas, eu percebi...

- Ah... – ela deu um sorriso nervoso, levando um dedo ao queixo – Eu cortei quando estive em Nova York. Minha mãe quase me matou, mas eu achei que ficava melhor sem aquele cabelão. Mas já cresceu de novo.

Ela o observou estender o braço, enrolando um cachinho castanho entre seus dedos, roçando muito de leve as costas da mão sobre o rosto dela. Mina sentiu-se segurar a respiração, enquanto erguia os olhos para ele, os orbes castanhos brilhando, curiosos.

Ela não teve tempo, contudo, de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo; e nem Isaac teve chance de fazer mais alguma coisa, pois batidas na porta fizeram com que o breve momento se dissipasse e eles voltassem à realidade, pouco antes de Lefroy surgir, trazendo consigo uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos.

Isaac soltou-a antes de o criado entrar, dando um passo para o lado, enquanto observava o velho homem dispor as xícaras e o bule sobre a mesinha, enquanto Mina se adiantava para ele, puxando conversa num tom alegre e despreocupado.

O que ele estivera para fazer? Por um instante, ele quase perdera o controle; quase a beijara sem, nem por um instante, dar atenção às conseqüências. Não podia se deixar levar pelos instintos. Ele assustaria Mina... e ela se afastaria dele de novo.

Voltou a atenção para a noiva, que continuava a conversar com Lefroy e não pode deixar de menear a cabeça ao perceber que o velho a encarava quase com exasperação, enquanto deixava que ela lhe tomasse os bule e começasse a servir o chá.

- E a primeira xícara é para o senhor. – ela disse finalmente, estendendo o chá para o criado – Está frio e o senhor certamente não pôde ainda parar um pouco para se esquentar com um lorde tão jovem quanto o seu. Ele certamente faz com que você se arraste por todos os lados da Inglaterra sem sequer pensar em seus ossos, não é verdade, Lefroy?

Isaac arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está tentando virar meu mordomo contra mim?

- Óbvio que não. – ela respondeu, ainda segurando o pires com a xícara, já que Lefroy a observava pasmo demais para recebê-lo – Estou apenas observando o fato de que, você é mais jovem e vive se mudando entre os territórios que tem de gerir. E Lefroy já não tem mais tanta saúde para ficar seguindo você como um cão fiel por toda a Grã-Bretanha. Ele está inclusive arrastando um pouco a perna direita. – Mina se voltou mais uma vez para o mordomo – É artrite, não é, Lefroy?

- É... é sim, milady. – o criado parecia finalmente ter recobrado a voz, aceitando afinal a xícara que ela lhe oferecia – Mas eu não imaginei que alguém tivesse percebido, quer dizer...

- Eu sou muito observadora. – ela retrucou, sorrindo – Está vendo, Lorde Winchester? Se eu fosse você, arranjaria outro mordomo para ficar carregando suas coisas por aí.

- E o que eu deveria fazer com Lefroy? – Isaac perguntou, ligeiramente divertido.

O mordomo parecia fazer a mesma pergunta com os olhos para a jovem, que apenas sorriu bondosamente.

- Eu não acho que Lefroy aceitaria simplesmente se aposentar, está acostumado e afeiçoado demais à família, não é verdade? Aposto que está entre os Cyan desde que Isaac nasceu.

- Estou sim, milady. – o criado respondeu – Eu vi milorde crescer.

- Assim... – ela voltou-se para Isaac mais uma vez – Você deveria colocar Lefroy para cuidar da casa onde você passasse mais tempo... Acho que aqui em Londres, não? Ele continuaria como seu mordomo e cuidaria de tudo enquanto você estivesse fora. E teria também acesso a uma certa dose diária de conhaque para esquentar os ossos. Tio Godfrey sempre disse que era ótimo para artrite.

Pela maneira como os olhos do criado brilhavam ao encarar a moça, Isaac teve certeza que ela realmente conseguira conquistar Lefroy. Meneando a cabeça, ele acabou por assentir, enquanto Mina já estendia para ele outra xícara de chá, mordiscando um dos biscoitos de Mrs. Abbey.

- Considerando que você será a futura Duquesa, creio que deva acatar seu julgamento nesse tópico em específico. – ele observou – Lefroy, você mesmo se encarregará de entrevistar algum candidato para ser meu criado pessoal quando eu estiver fora de Londres.

- Sim, milorde. – ele fez uma mesura com a cabeça, depositando sua xícara sobre a mesa – Milady, eu vou buscar outra xícara para a senhora.

- Não será preciso. – ela sorriu, meneando a cabeça – Eu passei a tarde viajando e passei por aqui só rapidamente. Prometi a Lyn que voltaria para jantar e eu certamente ficaria satisfeita em descansar um pouco antes disso.

- Eu a levarei então. – Isaac se adiantou – Desculpe por não ter percebido seu cansaço antes, Mina.

Ela voltou a balançar a cabeça, vigorosamente.

- Eu prometi que viria, não foi nada demais.

- Eu vou buscar seu chapéu, milorde. – Lefroy se escusou, deixando-os novamente a sós.

Isaac voltou-se para ela, cruzando os braços.

- Eu nunca tinha percebido ele arrastar a perna.

- Você nunca deve ter dado atenção a esse tipo de coisa. – ela respondeu – Não estou culpando você, Isaac. E, realmente, é muito leve, eu só percebi porque sempre prestei muita atenção em vovô... Ele arrasta um pouco a perna e se recusa a usar bengala... Então, quando eu estou com ele, sempre fico de olho para, qualquer emergência, poder agir. Mas, agora que você já sabe, porque não vai você mesmo buscar seu chapéu e poupa o pobre Lefroy de ter que vir até aqui de novo?

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes, antes de anuir, deixando também o escritório. Encontrou Lefroy já a meio caminho de voltar e, tomando o chapéu das mãos de seu velho criado com um sorriso, ele deu um ligeiro tapinha sobre o ombro dele.

- Depois que eu sair, Lefroy, siga o conselho de Lady Mina e experimente um gole do conhaque na biblioteca.

- Obrigado, senhor. – ele inclinou a cabeça – E, ah, senhor, desculpe o atrevimento, mas...

- Pode dizer, Lefroy.

O velho sorriu.

- Ela será uma excelente esposa.

Isaac também sorriu, gentil.

- Eu sei disso, Lefroy. Eu sei disso...

* * *

- Isaac? Será que podíamos respirar um pouco lá fora? – ela perguntou, pouco depois de ele rodopiar mais uma vez com ela nos braços.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, observando-a, antes de assentir minimamente com a cabeça. Um tanto a contragosto, ele soltou a cintura da moça, para em seguida entrelaçar o braço ao dela.

Isaac percebeu-a voltar uma atenção rápida ao salão, estreitando os olhos castanhos, esforçando-se por enxergar. Ela não viera de óculos aquele dia. A sensação certamente não deveria ser agradável.

Ele quase se sentia envergonhado por outro baile em que tinham estado, quando praticamente a forçara a deixar as lentes em casa, tendo por apoio unicamente o braço dele, fazendo com que ela ficasse dependente dele a noite inteira.

Naquela noite, ele seguira ainda cedo para a casa dos Black a fim de buscá-la. Antes de seguirem para o baile, tinham jantado na casa dele e ele a apresentou ao novo mordomo, Woodsen, que, um tanto nervosamente, seguia Lefroy, o qual andava orgulhoso pela casa e que recebera a futura Duquesa com uma dose extra de pomposidade.

Ele não podia deixar de sentir-se satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Mas havia ainda duas coisas que ele queria fazer aquela noite para que ela fosse realmente um grande sucesso.

A primeira, ele já cumprira. Desde que tinham chegado ao baile, ele conduzira Mina para a pista de dança. Ali era o único lugar em que ele podia envolvê-la em seus braços sem suscitar perguntas ou criar alguma situação desagradável.

E, exceto pelo fato de que duas ou três vezes ele a surpreendera conduzindo a dança – ao que ela apenas sorria, sem jeito, pedindo desculpas – Aquilo tinha sido perfeito.

Seu segundo objetivo era sondar os sentimentos da noiva acerca de si mesmo. Ele precisava ter certeza de que estava realmente tudo bem entre eles, antes de decidir o próximo passo que deveria tomar.

Precisava descobrir se havia alguma esperança para ele afinal...

O casal se afastou do núcleo da festa em silêncio, Mina com o braço apoiado no dele. Caminharam por algum tempo, até chegarem aos jardins do palácio, onde outros convidados também passeavam, aproveitando o fato de ter parado de nevar e a parca luz que as luminárias a querosene permitiam no parque.

De repente, a jovem parou de caminhar, fazendo com que ele também parasse, virando-se pensativo para ela.

- Mina?

Ela deu um meio sorriso divertido.

- Você está em fase de crescimento ainda, não?

- Perdão? - Isaac perguntou, estreitando os olhos, sem entender exatamente onde ela queria chegar.

Mina abriu ainda mais o sorriso, encarando-o de volta.

- Desde que você voltou de viagem, eu venho sentindo o pescoço doer direto. Aí foi que eu fui prestar atenção nisso... Quando eu estou com você, tenho que levantar a cabeça para poder te ver. Porque você está crescendo ainda. - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça para si mesma - Muito alto, é sim.

Ele sentiu vontade de sorrir e, sem aviso, puxou-a pela cintura, erguendo-a para colocar sobre os degraus da escadaria que tinham acabado de descer para chegar aos jardins. Daquela maneira, ela ficava pelo menos uma cabeça mais alta que ele, e era Isaac que tinha de levantar os olhos para encará-la.

- Melhorou agora? - ele perguntou, ainda com as mãos sobre a cintura dela.

A garota assentiu, meio rindo.

- Já está com torcicolo?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sua idéia de romance é me deixar com torcicolo?

Ele só percebeu quando era tarde demais o que acabara de dizer. Contudo, Mina não deu mostras de compreender o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Eu não sou a mocinha romântica. Você é. - ela respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir - Eu estou mais para o aventureiro sofisticado e inteligente. Quase uma Sherlock. Talvez eu devesse realmente arranjar um cachimbo pra mim afinal...

O jovem Cyan deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado ao ouvir as palavras da noiva.

- Eu ainda não concordei com essa história de você virar uma detetive. - ele observou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Imediatamente, a face dela tornou-se séria, os olhos escuros brilhantes de determinação.

- Eu sei. Mas você não vai conseguir me convencer do contrário.

- É perigoso.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado.

- Você não é a pessoa mais cuidadosa que eu conheço, Mina.

- Mas sou a mais cabeça-dura. - ela respondeu, finalmente dando a mão a ele e pulando os degraus, de modo a voltar ao chão.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso. - ele respondeu, voltando a envolver o braço dela com o seu.

Ela deu mais um meio sorriso, levantando os olhos para ele.

- Há uma coisa que eu gostaria de agradecer a você, meu lorde. - ela murmurou, afastando-se ligeiramente, de modo a ficar de frente para ele - Holly me disse que minha mãe só aceitou adiar o casamento porque você pediu.

Isaac a encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando decidira pedir Mina MacFusty em casamento, ele pensara que estava apenas fazendo um bom negócio. Como filho mais velho dos Cyan, ele herdaria o título e o ducado de seu pai. Com isso, obviamente, diante da posição da família, precisava fazer um casamento com alguma importante família da aristocracia.

Os MacFusty não pertenciam a aristocracia inglesa, mas eram um dos clãs mais importantes das Highlands escocesas. Uma aliança com eles era considerada certamente um grande feito.

Mas, com o tempo, o futuro duque percebera que seus olhos não tinham se desviado para Mina apenas por uma questão política ou de comodidade. Ela era bonita, os grandes e determinados olhos de âmbar, o rosto delicado, os lábios pequenos e bem desenhados... E, diferente de muitas outras damas da nobreza, era agradável; não era difícil sentir-se confortável na presença dela, mesmo quando Mina disparava a falar coisas sem sentido, o que acontecia com certa freqüência.

Era inteligente também. Fora a única mulher do círculo social a que pertenciam com quem pudera ter uma conversa de igual para igual e, em alguns aspectos, ela mesma o batera com seus argumentos. Mina tinha uma sede de saber interminável. E, quando ele decidira marcar a data do casamento, marcando com isso, também, o fim dos sonhos da noiva de estudar e formar-se...

Ele não imaginara que alguém pudesse ficar em estado tão miserável quanto o que ela ficara quando fora intimada a preparar-se para as núpcias. Tentara argumentar com a mãe, mas esta se mostrara impassível; voltara então sua fúria para cima do noivo e Isaac bem podia lembrar-se de como ela praticamente açulara seu cavalo para cima dele, os cabelos revoltos sobre os ombros, praguejando como um marinheiro de boca suja.

Talvez tivesse sido naquele momento, quando ela quase o matara pisoteado, que ele percebera que não escolhera Mina apenas para um casamento de conveniências. Ele realmente a amava. E fora por esse motivo que ele não apenas relevara a tentativa de homicídio, como conversara com Lady Lucy para postergar o compromisso até que ele e Mina tivessem terminado seus estudos na Real Academia.

- Você não precisa me agradecer. - ele respondeu, sério, refletindo por alguns instantes - Mas há uma coisa que eu gostaria que você me respondesse, Mina.

Ela fez uma careta antes de assentir.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?

- Por que você aceitou casar comigo? - ele perguntou, os olhos claros fixos nos orbes castanhos dela.

O rosto da moça ruborizou-se e ela lançou um olhar ligeiramente tristonho para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Eu só queria saber se vo...

- Você pediu minha mão ao meu pai, e ele a concedeu. - Mina o interrompeu, um tanto secamente - Eu não tive nenhuma participação na barganha, exceto pelo fato de ser a mercadoria trocada.

- Mina... - ele começou de novo, pressionando a mão dela entre as suas.

- Vamos voltar para o baile. - ela deu as costas a ele, soltando-se - Está frio aqui fora.

Ele a seguiu, sem fazer menção de voltar a tocá-la. Aparentemente, ele perguntara o que queria saber de maneira errada. Mina não ficara satisfeita e, sinceramente, ele não poderia culpá-la.

O quanto as coisas seriam diferentes se, desde o início, ele tivesse percebido o que sentia? Se, desde o início, ele tivesse respeitado os desejos e pensamentos dela?

Finalmente, eles se viram novamente no salão e, quase que imediatamente, um outro casal se adiantou para eles. Ele voltou-se para Mina, que apertava os olhos com força, pois também percebera a aproximação.

- Este é um baile de máscaras, Lady Mina, por que não está usando a sua?

A voz que acabara de gracejar com ela era inconfundível. Finalmente, com um sorriso, Mina retorquiu.

- Eu já estou sem óculos, Lady Lyncis, se usasse uma máscara, teria que ficar o baile inteiro sentada ou não responderia pelas conseqüências.

O acompanhante da amiga também se aproximou, beijando a mão enluvada de Mina, conforme mandava a etiqueta para ocasiões como aquela.

- Quase não a reconheci, MacFutsy. Pelo visto temos uma bela dama escondida por debaixo da rata de livros que vejo todo dia na Academia.

- Falando assim, Malfoy, vão pensar que visto trapos. - a escocesa respondeu, e, depois, virando-se para Isaac, decidiu, após todas aquelas mesuras, fazer as devidas apresentações - Lyncis, Malfoy, este é meu noivo, Isaac Cyan.

Os dois rapazes se cumprimentaram com um menear de cabeça, e, logo depois, Isaac beijou a mão de Lyncis.

- Nós já nos conhecemos, Cyan. Nos encontramos algumas vezes no Clube do Valetes. – Draco observou.

- É verdade. Creio que chegamos a jogar _bridge_ juntos, e, se me lembro bem, era um excelente adversário, Malfoy. - Isaac confirmou, em tom polido, com a esperada fleuma da aristocracia britânica.

Mina deixou que a conversa fluísse, deixando-se mergulhar na própria melancolia. O que Isaac pretendia afinal? Uma hora, ele era o primor do cavalheirismo, o amigo com que ela se acostumara nas Hébridas, há o que parecia tanto tempo atrás.

E depois...

Ela suspirou. O melhor que tinha a fazer era deixar o baile, antes que alguma coisa mais desse errado.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem – ela segurou no braço do noivo de leve, interrompendo a conversa. - É apenas uma enxaqueca, mas está piorando.

Surpreso, ele voltou a atenção para ela. O semblante de Mina estava sério e cansado, diferente do sorriso com que estava acostumado a vê-la. Logo, entretanto, a surpresa foi substituída por preocupação, ainda que seu semblante nada demonstrasse do que lhe ia por dentro.

- Podemos ir embora, se preferir.

Mina quase sorriu, antes de Lyn se pronunciar.

- Nos vemos em casa.

A escocesa fez um ligeiro meneio com a cabeça, deixando então que Isaac a conduzisse para fora do salão. A viagem para a casa dos Black transcorreu em silêncio, embora, para surpresa de Mina, durante todo o tempo, Isaac tivesse permanecido com a mão entrelaçada a dela.

Finalmente, quando chegaram, ele deixou o carro na frente, abrindo a porta para que ela saísse antes que o motorista pudesse se aproximar. Delicadamente, ele depositou um beijo sobre a mão enluvada dela, antes de se despedir.

- Eu virei vê-la após o Natal, Mina.

- Tudo bem. E obrigada.

Ele apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça dessa vez, enquanto ela começava a subir a escadaria que levava ao paço do palacete. Isaac esperou que ela sumisse por entre as sombras da casa, antes de voltar para o carro.

E foi das sombras que Mina observou-o partir.


	10. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

"_Sei que amo em vão, e inutilmente luto contra toda esperança. Apesar disso, nesse crivo capcioso e insustentável não paro nunca de deitar as águas do meu amor, sem que jamais se esgotem, porque a perdê-las venha sem descanso."_

Bem Está o que Bem Acaba

Shakespeare

* * *

Mina observou, pensativa, o céu claro com que a véspera de natal os brindara. Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios pequenos, enquanto ela arrumava os óculos, que tinham escorregado para a ponta do nariz, flexionando os ombros para dar melhor caimento à pesada capa de inverno que estava usando.

- Desculpa a demora, Mina. - Lyncis desceu os degraus quase pulando, arrancando a escocesa de seus pensamentos, antes de parar ao lado do automóvel, diante dela - Podemos ir agora.

Mina meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se tentada a provocar a amiga.

- Não se preocupe isso. - um ligeiro sorriso insinuou-se nos lábios dela - Eu estou mais aflita com a idéia de você dirigindo.

A morena riu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Você não acreditou realmente na história do meu irmão, não é?

- Ele me parece uma fonte bastante confiável. - Mina respondeu, enquanto tomava seu lugar no banco de passageiros - Seja como for, nós teremos que ser rápidas hoje se quisermos fazer tudo o que precisamos fazer antes da ceia. Então, acho que o melhor é você ser a motorista mesmo.

- Quando acabarmos, teremos que devolver a lanterna da Aria. Acho que para compensar meu irmão, podíamos trazer as meninas mais cedo, quando voltarmos. - Lyn observou, girando a chave para ligar o carro - O que acha?

Os olhos de Mina adquiriram o brilho peculiar de quando estava às voltas com algum de seus casos. Desde que a história do fantasma do piano surgira na Academia, ela estivera fuçando, determinada a descobrir o que realmente estava por trás de tudo aquilo.

E, para sua surpresa, na noite anterior, acabara por achar o culpado bem debaixo do seu nariz. Quando Ariadne, a filha do detetive Lupin e namorada de Órion, mostrara a caixinha com a lanterna mágica que ganhara dele, todas as peças do quebra-cabeças tinham assentado miraculosamente em sua cabeça.

E a verdade é que, mais do que nunca, ela se sentia leve e satisfeita. Diante daquela situação, não havia mais dúvidas que estava na vocação certa afinal.

Ela definitivamente seria uma detetive.

- Uma excelente idéia. Então, qual será a nossa primeira parada?

- A pastelaria de Mme. Leroux. - dando a partida, Lyn fez um sinal com a mão para que o criado junto ao portão pudesse abri-lo - Eu aposto que não colocaram os morangos frescos da _mamma_. Então, vamos passar por lá para mandar que eles consertem logo o bolo e por último voltamos para pegá-lo.

Mina assentiu, voltando o olhar para a sacola em seu colo.

- Eu fiz uma lista dos lugares que seu irmão nos deu como dica para fazermos nossas próprias lanternas. Só vamos precisar confirmar se ele encomendou o material nelas antes do nosso fantasma começar a aparecer. Não deve demorar muito.

O carro já estava rodando pelas ruas de Londres a essa altura. Lyn suspirou, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo acreditar que Órion tenha sido capaz de fazer isso. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se diverte pregando peças nos outros. Especialmente quando pode machucá-las.

- Eu não acho que ele quisesse machucar alguém. - a escocesa observou - Seu irmão deve ter tido algum motivo, Lyn. Além disso, eu verifiquei com a Meri, ela fez alguns dos exames de sangue das pessoas que acabaram na enfermaria por causa do fantasma. Pelo que ela me disse, a substância usada para deixá-los em choque era alguma coisa praticamente inócua, uma espécie de gás do riso.

Lyn sorriu, voltando-se ligeiramente para a amiga.

- Você realmente fez sua lição de casa, não é, Miss Holmes?

Mina sorriu de volta, marotamente.

- No futuro, quando eu for uma detetive famosa, vão me perguntar qual foi o meu primeiro caso. E então eu vou me gabar de ter colocado as mãos no prêmio Nobel da química daquele ano, dizendo que Órion Black demonstrava todos os sinais de sua genialidade criminosa em sua mais precoce idade.

- Pensei que eu fosse a genialidade criminosa da família... – Lyn suspirou – Parece que eu estou perdendo o jeito...

Mina abaixou a cabeça, coçando ligeiramente o nariz.

- Bem, Lyn, considerando o que eu vi você tirando da sua mala quando chegamos, eu acho que sei a quem seu irmão puxou afinal.

Uma freada brusca. Mina segurou-se no painel, piscando os olhos violentamente, enquanto os óculos cambaleavam em seu rosto, presos por apenas uma perna. Lyn a olhava com a boca aberta.

- Você está tentando nos matar? – a escocesa perguntou quando finalmente recuperou a voz – Porque se está, devo dizer que está fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

- Você não vai contar para minha mãe, vai? – Lyn retorquiu – Ela vai me matar se souber.

- Não se você se matar antes... – Mina suspirou, antes de sorrir – Sorte nossa que estamos numa rua razoavelmente deserta... Mas não se preocupe, Lyn, eu não pretendo contar a sua mãe que você levou um revólver para a Academia. Não vejo por que não levaria, eu mesma sempre ando com alguma arma quando estou em casa.

- Você sabe atirar? – Lyn perguntou, curiosa, voltando a engatar o carro.

- Todo mundo nas Highlands sabe atirar. É uma questão de sobrevivência. – Mina respondeu.

- Bem, parece que temos então outro compromisso antes do final das férias. – Lyn observou, particularmente contente – Teremos de medir nossas capacidades num campo de batalha, Mina.

- Vou esperar ansiosa por isso, Lyn. – Mina retrucou – Agora, eu acho que acabo de ver uma senhora ali na frente vendendo frutas. O que acha de providenciarmos por nós mesmas os benditos morangos frescos?

Lyn piscou um olho, sorrindo.

- Eu diria que você teve uma excelente idéia, minha cara. Uma excelente idéia, mesmo...

As duas pararam para comprar os morangos, passando em seguida pela pastelaria onde, como Lyn esperara, o bolo estava pronto, mas com frutas secas decorando-o. Depois de deixarem sua encomenda, com recomendações expressas para quando voltassem, elas seguiram para o centro de Londres, começando a visitar cada uma das lojas da lista de Órion.

Não precisaram chegar à terceira para terem certeza de que o Pequeno Caçador era, realmente, o responsável pelo fantasma no teatro da Academia. Depois disso, almoçaram juntas em um pequeno café, não muito longe da casa de Remus Lupin, avaliando as descobertas do dia.

- Eu mal posso esperar para colocar meu irmão contra a parede. – Lyn observou, flexionando os dedos – Ele vai ter que cantar bonito dessa vez.

- Você sabe, Lyn, com essa linguagem eu acho que você fica parecendo uma gângster... Ou uma mafiosa, se formos pensar na sua descendência italiana...

Mina observou, um tanto curiosa, a amiga lançar-lhe um sorriso dúbio. O que aquilo significaria?

- Mudando completamente de assunto, Mina... – Lyn acomodou-se melhor em sua cadeira – Nós ainda não conversamos sobre ontem à noite. Você não estava realmente com dor de cabeça. O que aconteceu afinal?

A outra moça corou de leve ao perceber do que se tratava.

- Foi apenas um pequeno... desentendimento com Isaac.

- Desentendimento? – Lyncis repetiu, cruzando os braços.

Mina suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria fugir do interrogatório da amiga. E, na verdade, não é como se realmente ela quisesse guardar aquilo apenas para si.

- Não foi nada demais. Eu reagi um pouco precipitadamente demais, acho. Isaac me deixa confusa às vezes. - ela confessou.

Por alguns instantes, Lyncis apenas observou-a em silêncio, antes de dar um meio sorriso malicioso, demonstrando claramente que compreendera mais do que Mina deixara entrever em suas palavras.

- Você gosta dele, não é? Você, Lady Mina, está realmente apaixonada pelo Duque de Winchester.

Dessa vez, Mina assumiu uma coloração rubra, enquanto mordia os lábios com força.

- Você tem razão. – ela esforçou-se por falar – Eu gosto do Isaac. Mas não é recíproco.

Lyn estreitou os olhos.

- Como não? Ele pediu você em casamento, não pediu? E ele se preocupa com você. Isso, ao menos, ficou claro pra mim ontem.

A outra meneou a cabeça.

- Minha história com Isaac é mais longa do que você imagina, Lyn. Ele está se sentindo culpado, eu acho. Desde que ele foi embora, nós... – ela respirou fundo. Alguns detalhes daquela narrativa não deveriam ser lembrados – Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Lyn. É um casamento de conveniências. Ele mesmo deixou isso muito claro para mim quando fez o pedido.

- E por que ele está se sentindo culpado, Mina? O que ele fez? – Lyn questionou, colocando uma mão sobre a da amiga.

- Acredito que o mesmo que Harry Potter fez a você. – ela respondeu, encarando-a com um olhar sereno – Eu sinto muito, Lyn, mas ouvi sua conversa no vestíbulo antes de sairmos. Não foi de propósito.

A morena quedou-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas encarando a amiga de volta.

- Lyn?

- Está tudo bem. – a morena meneou a cabeça, levantando-se – Você já terminou? Podemos ir?

A escocesa respondeu com um sorriso triste, sabendo que era hora de colocar não apenas seus sentimentos em evidência, como também ajudar a amiga com os seus próprios.

- Você gosta dele, não é? Está com o Malfoy, mas ainda gosta dele.

Lyncis respirou fundo.

- Talvez. Talvez eu ainda goste do Harry. Mas não faz diferença agora, não é? É tarde demais.

Mina também se levantou, parando diante dela.

- Não é tarde demais. A não ser que você queira que seja. Nós duas temos uma decisão a tomar, Lyn. Eu devo descobrir se vale realmente à pena entrar nesse casamento com um amor platônico e um grande ressentimento... E você tem que decidir se quer continuar usando o Draco até esquecer definitivamente o Harry ou se vai dar uma última chance para ele. No fundo... – ela sorriu – Somos mais parecidas do que imaginávamos.

- Você tem razão. – Lyn assentiu – Mas pelo menos agora temos uma a outra para resmungar, não é?

- Claro. – Mina riu – Em último caso, podemos virar duas solteironas e irmos morar juntas, à sombra de Freud e Jung.

- Você sabe, eu acho que já ouvi isso antes... – Lyn observou, enquanto elas se dirigiam para o carro – Sem a parte de Freud, obviamente... Mas a proposta parece tentadora, Miss Holmes... Acho que vou pensar no seu caso.

Mina apenas riu em resposta e, durante o resto do dia, estiveram às voltas com os preparativos para a ceia daquela noite. Só bem mais tarde, quando terminava de se arrumar, sozinha no quarto de hóspedes em que estava instalada, é que Mina se deixou refletir mais acuradamente sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior e a conversa daquela manhã.

Seus olhos bateram em uma delicada caixinha que sobressaía por entre as roupas reviradas na mala e ela mordeu ligeiramente os lábios, antes de alcançá-la, brincando com o objeto por entre as mãos enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama.

Com uma batida seca, a caixa de jóias caiu no chão, abrindo-se, deixando que um pesado aro de ouro rolasse de dentro dele, vindo parar, equilibrado, já quase aos pés dela.

Mina se abaixou, tomando a jóia entre os dedos, observando-a cuidadosamente. Quando Isaac partira, uma das primeiras atitudes dela tinha sido guardar a aliança que ele lhe dera. Mas, embora não a usasse, ela tinha seguido com a garota para todos os lugares que ela fora, encerrada em sua prisão.

E, muitas vezes, mesmo não a usando, ela sentira o peso do anel em seu dedo, quase como um grilhão a prendê-la - não a Isaac - mas ao título do Duque de Winchester.

Um ligeiro suspiro escapou dos lábios da escocesa. Era hora de tomar uma decisão. Ela precisava revelar a Isaac como se sentia. Como _realmente_ se sentia. E, a depender da reação que ele tivesse, ela então saberia que decisão tomaria da vida.

Guardando novamente a jóia, ela fechou a caixa, colocando-a de volta na mala antes de seguir para fora do quarto. E, agora que sabia o que fazer, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia um estranho frêmito de liberdade.

Tudo iria se resolver afinal.

* * *

Era véspera de Natal. Véspera de Natal e ele estava sozinho, fechado na biblioteca, saboreando uma garrafa de conhaque.

Sua irmã e sua mãe o tinham chamado para passar os feriados em Gales, onde as propriedades principais da família ficavam. Ele se negara a ir, contudo. Argumentara que era uma viagem cansativa demais e que, de uma maneira ou de outra, depois teria de voltar para Londres. Felizmente, elas tinham se deixado convencer. Cecille, particularmente, podia ser bastante inconveniente quando queria.

A verdade, porém, é que simplesmente queria ficar sozinho.

Estava naquele estado de humor desde o baile. Desde que tinha deixado Mina na casa dos Black.

Aquilo era interessante... Como, de uma hora para a outra, ele conseguira estragar toda a camaradagem que voltara a se colocar entre eles. Como, com uma única pergunta, ele conseguira colocá-la distante dele novamente.

Ele estava começando a se tornar patético. Patética a maneira como estava se conduzindo e como estava deixando seguir toda aquela situação. Patético porque, justamente quando ele percebia o valor que ela tinha em sua vida, ele a perdia um pouco a cada dia.

Os olhos claros do rapaz caíram sobre uma pequena e delicada caixa de veludo vinho sobre sua escrivaninha. Seu presente de natal para Mina.

Ele alcançou-a com a mão, abrindo-a com um suave estalido, revelando um aro dourado simples, onde um solitário brilhava, encravado no alto do anel. Era uma jóia consideravelmente mais simples do que aquela que ele dera à noiva quando tinham firmado o compromisso.

Contudo, quando batera os olhos sobre ela, na tarde antes do baile, ela simplesmente lhe parecera tão certa e tão adequada que ele simplesmente tivera de comprá-la.

Não tinha mais certeza, entretanto, se aquele seria um presente que Mina gostaria de ganhar...

Ainda havia muito ressentimento entre eles. Embora eles tivessem se esforçado para manter o clima cordial de antes quando se reencontraram, a verdade é que as coisas nunca voltariam a ser como tinham sido.

E a culpa disso era inteiramente dele...

* * *

- Eu espero que esteja se divertindo. – ele murmurou, quando afinal pararam diante do portão que levava a casa dos Black.

Isaac observou-a sorrir, inocente, em resposta. Dois dias tinham se passado desde o Natal e só naquela tarde ele conseguira reunir coragem suficiente para procurar a moça depois da reação que ela tivera no baile.

Levara Mina para passear em um dos muitos parques nos arredores de Grosvenor Square; durante uma hora e meia tinham caminhado de braços dados, conversando educadamente sobre o clima e outras inanidades, enquanto a caixa com o presente de natal dela pesava em seu bolso, convenientemente esquecida.

Apesar de tudo, ela parecia empolgada. Havia qualquer coisa de febril no olhar dela, de misterioso nas reticências que às vezes ela se impunha, desviando o olhar. Mina parecia uma criança que se esforçava para manter um segredo que estava morrendo de vontade de contar.

- Muito. – ela finalmente respondeu, parando diante dele – Eu posso seguir daqui. Obrigada pela companhia, Vossa Graça.

Ela fez uma ligeira curvatura, segurando a saia do sobretudo. Isaac apenas sorriu, tomando a mão dela, depositando um beijo que ela quase não sentiu contra o tecido grosso da luva.

Um criado abriu o portão e Mina afastou-se, começando a percorrer a pequena alameda que levava até a mansão. Ele a observou por alguns segundos, antes dele mesmo voltar-se para o carro.

Já estava a meio caminho do automóvel – o motorista inclusive já tinha aberto a porta, quando ouviu Mina gritar seu nome com todas as forças.

- ISAAC!

Ele se virou, surpreso, assistindo a noiva sair correndo em sua direção. O criado dos Black não tivera tempo ainda de fechar o portão, e assim, ela passou por ele, quase sem vê-lo, para, em seguida, jogar-se em seus braços sem qualquer explicação.

Nada, entretanto, poderia ter preparado o jovem Lorde Winchester para o que veio em seguida. Abraçando-o pelos ombros, Mina selou seus lábios com delicadeza, num roçar tão ligeiro quanto o adejar de uma borboleta.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que ele reagisse. Mina deu um passo para trás, soltando-se dele, encarando-o com um olhar brilhante e curioso. E, aparentemente, ela estava esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, porque havia expectativa ali também.

O rapaz suspirou, sem conseguir compreender o significado daquela cena. O que Mina estava tentando provar? O que ela queria assaltando-o daquela maneira em plena luz do dia, numa rua movimentada, esquecendo todo o decoro e todas as obrigações que ambos tinham?

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – ele murmurou, enquanto observava o criado dos Black e os passantes da rua, que passavam por eles, curiosos.

Mina piscou ligeiramente os olhos, antes de suspirar e assentir.

- Eu sinto muito. Não pensei no que estava fazendo. – ela meneou a cabeça, como se para afastar alguma outra idéia perigosa que estivesse tendo, antes de levantar novamente o rosto para ele, sorrindo mais uma vez – Adeus, Isaac.

- Até. – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, sem olhar diretamente para ela.

Talvez, se seus olhares tivessem se encontrado, naquele momento ambos tivessem percebido o que realmente lhes ia no coração. Mas não foi essa a escolha do destino.

Mais uma vez, Mina voltou os passos para o palacete dos Black. Isaac esperou até que ela alcançasse os degraus e sumisse entre os grandes portões da mansão.

E, em nenhum momento, ela olhou para trás.

* * *

Lyncis estreitou ligeiramente os olhos, enquanto ouvia as batidas e os sons de passos vindos do quarto da amiga.

Aquilo era estranho... Desde que chegara do passeio pelo parque com o duque, Mina mantivera-se distante; nem mesmo quando Órion as convidara para uma visita ao "laboratório" dele – e o irmão estava particularmente empolgado em mostrar algumas de suas invenções para a escocesa depois de ela provar seus dotes de detetive – ela parecera se empolgar.

Depois disso, tinha se retirado, alegando uma enxaqueca. A mesma desculpa que usara na noite do baile.

Todos esses eram indícios mais que suficientes para que Lyn soubesse que a dor de cabeça da amiga tinha nome e sobrenome. E não eram científicos.

A morena não bateu à porta. Em vez disso, entrou sem se anunciar, surpreendendo Mina no meio do quarto, segurando um bolo de roupas – e a maior parte destas já estava enfiada de qualquer maneira na sacola de viagem que ela trouxera da Academia.

- O que você está fazendo? – Lyn perguntou, surpresa, cruzando os braços.

Mina não titubeou em responder.

- Eu vou embora da Inglaterra hoje à noite.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

"_...o amor é cego, e os namorados nunca vêem as tolices impagáveis que eles próprios praticam."_

O Mercador de Veneza

Shakespeare

* * *

Quando chegou em casa naquela tarde, depois de ter deixado Mina no palacete dos Black, Isaac estava febril. Centenas de vezes, no caminho, sua mente reprisou a cena do beijo, enquanto ele tentava encontrar algum significado oculto no gesto.

Lefroy o estava esperando na sala de jantar, e tão logo ele penetrou no cômodo, o mordomo adiantou-se para ele.

- Milorde, há uma carta de seu pai esperando-o na biblioteca.

- Eu verei isso depois. – o rapaz respondeu, já ao pé da escadaria – E, Lefroy, veja o que há de mais forte na adega e traga para o meu quarto.

O velho assentiu, fleumático.

- Como quiser, milorde.

No quarto, ele se jogou de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, sem sequer tirar os sapatos, fechando os olhos e voltando a se torturar mentalmente com as cenas de mais cedo.

Os lábios dela estavam trêmulos. Apesar do inverno, contudo, eles eram mornos. Mornos e macios... Não tivera tempo suficiente para descobrir o gosto deles, mas, tinha certeza, no dia em que os provasse, ele estaria irremediavelmente perdido.

Pouco depois, Lefroy entrou, carregando uma garrafa com um líquido transparente e sem rótulo. Isaac, que levantara meio corpo ao ouvir a maçaneta, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não pedi água, Lefroy.

- Não é água, meu senhor. – ele respondeu sem se alterar.

- Obrigado então, Lefroy. Pode se retirar agora.

O velho fez uma mesura e deixou o aposento. Só então Isaac se pôs em pé, servindo-se de um copo. O líquido desceu queimando por sua garganta, quase o fazendo engasgar.

Uma olhada no fundo da garrafa revelou afinal o que era aquilo. Aguardente irlandesa. Provavelmente, uma aquisição especial do próprio mordomo, afinal, Lefroy era irlandês. Talvez devesse dar uma bonificação especial a ele mais tarde. Isaac não se lembrava de ter experimentado algo tão forte quanto aquilo antes.

O plano era simples: beber o suficiente até ficar anestesiado e, com alguma sorte, até simplesmente esquecer quem ele era.

Não foram necessárias mais que três doses.

* * *

- Como assim, "embora?" – Lyncis encostou-se à porta, girando a chave na fechadura – O que diabos aquele duque te deu para beber hoje?

- Alguma coisa bem amarga. – Mina respondeu, voltando para sua mala, dando as costas para a amiga – Eu sei que falando dessa maneira, parece bem idiota, egoísta até... Mas eu tenho um plano mais ou menos formado... E eu realmente não posso ficar, Lyn. – ela se sentou na beirada da cama, de cabeça baixa, segurando um vestido dobrado – Se eu ficasse, eu estaria morrendo um pouquinho a cada dia. Eu deixaria de ser eu mesma, eu...

- Acho que já entendi seu ponto, Mina. – Lyn sorriu, sentando-se ao lado da amiga – E eu não precisa se preocupar comigo, porque, seja lá o que você está querendo aprontar, eu estou do seu lado.

A escocesa sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, Lyn.

- Ok, mas agora, me conte seus planos. – a morena virou-se na cama, puxando as pernas para cima – Como, exatamente, você pretende fugir?

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza de como. Mas há um bom tempo que eu tenho poupado dinheiro... E tenho um legado no banco deixado pela minha avó. Há um navio partindo para o Brasil na próxima semana, eu vi no jornal. Se eu viajasse na segunda ou terceira classe, não correria o risco de ser reconhecida.

- Mas e os seus documentos? – Lyn perguntou.

- Eu ouvi histórias suficientes dos tempos do meu avô na Scotland Yard para ter uma idéia ou duas de onde posso ir para falsificar um passaporte. – Mina respondeu, corando de leve.

Lyn sorriu de lado.

- Bela agente da lei você está me saindo, Lady MacFusty... Mas não se preocupe com essa parte; eu sujo minhas mãos por você. Fico com a parte de arranjar os documentos então.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar como você vai fazer isso... – Mina deu um meio sorriso.

- Não pergunte. – a morena piscou um olho – Agora, continue da parte em que o navio chega ao Brasil. Você vai ir se esconder numa taba e fazer a dança da chuva?

Mina revirou os olhos.

- Não tem só índios no Brasil, Lyncis. Mas, de uma maneira ou de outra, lá é apenas uma escala, para poder encobrir meu rastro. Não, Lyn... Do Brasil eu vou subir para os Estados Unidos. Eu tenho uma amiga morando lá e conheço alguma coisa para poder me virar. Ao menos, até conseguir entrar em alguma Universidade. Aí eu me mudo para o dormitório, arranjo um emprego de meio período na biblioteca e posso viver do meu jeito.

- Essa sua amiga vai lembrar você de comer? – Lyncis perguntou, cruzando os braços – Bem, a idéia de perder seu rastro no Brasil é uma boa, já que eu duvido muito que "vossa graça" vá deixar você desaparecer no mundo sem fuçar um bocado...

Mina riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Isso me fez lembrar um cão farejador, sabia? Em todo caso, o plano ainda não é exatamente perfeito. O marido dessa minha amiga é amigo do Isaac. Eu só preciso ficar com ela por algumas semanas, enquanto me organizo, mas seria o suficiente para Herman cometer alguma indiscrição... Afinal, eu não posso dizer a eles que estou fugindo de um casamento arranjado e se alguém perguntar...

- Então isso também resolvo eu. – Lyn decidiu, levantando-se – Você vai para a casa da tia Andie. Pode deixar que vou dar um jeito nisso e, para todos os efeitos, você estará fazendo um intercâmbio e...

- Com um telefonema, seu pai descobriria onde eu estou, Lyn.

- Mas ninguém iria esperar que você fosse para a casa de tia Andie. Sua amiga seria uma escolha muito mais óbvia. De qualquer maneira, quando eles descobrirem, pode já ser tarde demais. Você pode pedir nacionalidade americana. Seja como for, as leis deles são diferentes das nossas. Em último caso, peça asilo político.

- Asilo político? Por causa de um casamento? – foi a vez de Mina cruzar os braços – Assim, refresque minha memória, Lyncis Black, quem é mesmo a louca da dupla?

Lyn apenas sorriu em resposta, levantando-se.

- Eu vou falar com a Tonks. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar do nosso lado. Amanhã vamos ao banco e vemos o que você tem. Daqui a uma semana, Mina, você estará embarcando para o Brasil. E vai me despachar uma bananeira quando chegar lá.

- Eu vou te despachar é um livro de geografia... – Mina respondeu, revirando os olhos – Você ficou muito impressionada com aquela tal Carmem Miranda...

A outra não respondeu. Em vez disso, dirigiu-se para a porta, abrindo-a e desligando a luz antes de seguir para o corredor.

- Vá dormir, Mina. Amanhã vamos ter um dia bem cheio. E você só precisa dessas malas prontas daqui a uma semana. E, antes de você partir, ainda teremos nosso pequeno desafio de tiro.

A escocesa sorriu, assentindo.

- Você vai comer poeira, Lyn.

- Veremos, Mina... Veremos...

* * *

Duas semanas era tempo demais para manter silêncio. Mas ele não tivera exatamente escolha. A carta de seu pai continha urgência; a tia caíra de cama e ele fora chamado porque, acreditavam, aqueles seriam os últimos dias da mulher.

"A família deve estar reunida" – foram as palavras que o Duque de Winchester dirigira ao filho – "Você deve partir o mais rapidamente possível para Gales".

E ele partira no mesmo dia, sem deixar sequer um recado. Mas quando enfim chegou à propriedade da família, dois dias depois, a tia já estava em estado de convalescença.

Ainda assim, há muito tempo ele não tinha a família toda reunida. Durante aqueles dias, tinha se deixado cair na rotina que a mãe impunha, as visitas, as festas, as reuniões cheias de nobres emproados...

De certa maneira, aquilo era uma forma de afastar seus pensamentos do que realmente importava. Uma forma de afastar seus pensamentos _dela._

Agora, entretanto, era hora de enfrentar a realidade. Ele ainda não sabia exatamente o que acontecera entre eles; não compreendia o que acontecera com Mina e nem tinha certeza de que queria saber.

O telefone chamou uma, duas, três vezes. A telefonista já confirmara a ligação. Então, porque não atendiam de uma vez do outro lado?

Finalmente, uma voz feminina cumprimentou-o do outro lado da linha. E, para surpresa dele, Isaac descobriu que a noiva tinha partido para a Escócia na mesma semana que ele fora para casa.

Bem, talvez fosse melhor dessa maneira. De Manor Erda para as Highlands, era menos de um dia de viagem. Ele poderia passar os últimos dias de recesso com os MacFusty e depois, ele e Mina partiriam juntos para a Academia.

E, talvez, nesse meio tempo, alguma coisa começasse a fazer sentido afinal.

* * *

Lyncis observou o senhor a sua frente com um olhar calculadamente inocente. Estava pronta para inventar qualquer mentira. Qualquer coisa para proteger a amiga.

Sir Vincent sorriu quando ela entrou na sala, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Lady Black.

- Sir MacFusty. – ela fez uma mesura com a cabeça – É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – ele respondeu, simpático.

Depois disso, o senhor ficou em silêncio, como se esperasse que ela desse o próximo passo.

- Sua neta não está, Sir. – Lyn observou, séria – O senhor deve ter se desencontrado dela, porque Mina partiu para casa há...

- Mina escreveu para mim, Lady Black. – Vincent a interrompeu, sorrindo – Ela me contou por alto o que pretendia. E pediu desculpas por ter tomado medidas tão drásticas.

A morena mordeu ligeiramente os lábios. Aquilo era um blefe. Mina teria dito se tivesse escrito uma carta para o avô. Embora nos dias frenéticos que se tinham antecedido à fuga, tivessem tido pouco tempo para realmente conversar.

Vincent, entretanto, pareceu adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça da jovem a sua frente. Dessa forma, ele tirou um envelope cinzento do bolso – um envelope com o selo dos Black em alto-relevo – entregando a ela.

- Eu poderia investigar por mim mesmo que destino levou minha neta, Lady Black. Tenho os meios para isso. Creio que Mina tenha chegado a dizer que eu mesmo trabalhei na Scotland Yard. Sei, por exemplo, sobre os negócios de sua família... E dos Potter também.

Ela voltou os olhos para ele, tentando disfarçar a surpresa por ele estar falando tão abertamente. Mais uma vez, porém, Vincent apenas sorriu.

- Mas eu acredito que seria mais simples se a senhorita apenas me desse o endereço. Acredite-me, eu não pretendo arrastar Mina de volta contra a vontade dela, ou deserdá-la, como certamente minha nora pensará em fazer quando souber. – ele calou-se, por alguns instantes, o olhar se perdendo em algum ponto que a jovem não saberia precisar – Eu amo profundamente minha neta, milady. E se ela tivesse me dito o que sentia, eu a teria ajudado sem pensar duas vezes. Não me importaria de colocar o Duque para correr de minha propriedade se ela o tivesse pedido.

Lyn deu um meio sorriso triste. O homem a sua frente estava dizendo a verdade, ela não duvidava dele. Daria o endereço. Mas antes, havia coisas que precisava esclarecer para ele.

- Meu senhor, Mina não fugiu daqui simplesmente para escapar do casamento. – ela disse, enquanto depositava a carta sobre a mesa entre eles – Ela ama o Duque.

Vincent estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não compreendo então. Se ela amava Sir Isaac...

- Mina tentou dizer a ele de alguma forma... Pelo menos, foi isso que eu entendi quando ela me explicou. Mas ele não a correspondeu... E ela disse que, se entrasse num casamento nessas condições, estaria morrendo um pouquinho, dia após dia.

Ele assentiu.

- Creio então que admiro ainda mais minha neta, pois ela teve uma coragem que poucos teriam diante da situação. – ele observou em voz baixa.

- Eu lhe darei o endereço, Sir. – Lyncis se levantou – Entendo agora porque Mina sempre falava do senhor com tanto carinho.

Vincent sorriu.

- Obrigado, Lady Black. Eu lhe garanto que não há de se arrepender.

Alguns minutos depois, Lyncis acompanhava o velho senhor às escadarias. Ele dispensara o chá, afirmando que precisava fazer os preparativos para a viagem o mais rápido possível – antes que o resto da família e o próprio Isaac descobrissem.

- O Duque logo irá procurá-la, Lady Black. – ele observou – Sir Isaac não é o tipo de homem que se possa fazer de idiota.

- Eu estarei preparada para ele. – ela deu um meio sorriso – Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

O homem também sorriu.

- Na verdade, milady, eu gostaria que você contasse a ele o que me contou antes. Sobre os sentimentos de Mina. – ele colocou o chapéu, erguendo os olhos escuros para o céu – Observe a reação dele. Eu posso estar errado, mas eu creio que Mina não tenha sabido se expressar. Ou ler os sinais.

A moça arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O senhor não está querendo dizer que...

- Você será a juíza, Lady Black. – ele respondeu – Saberá o que fazer quando chegar o momento. Fique alerta. A felicidade de sua amiga possivelmente está em suas mãos.

Ela se calou, digerindo a informação que o homem acabara de lhe dar. De várias formas, aquilo fazia sentido. Mina não lhe contara exatamente o que acontecera. E a amiga não era exatamente a pessoa mais experiente do mundo em questões amorosas.

Talvez, ao final das contas, aquela história ainda pudesse ter um final feliz.

- Adeus, Lady Black. – ele se despediu, fazendo uma mesura com a cabeça.

- Até algum dia, milorde. – ele retrucou – E faça uma boa viagem.

* * *

Intempestivamente, ele passou pela porta, diante do olhar aturdido de Lefroy e Woodsen.

- Woodsen, prepare o carro, por favor. – ele pediu – E não precisa chamar o motorista. Eu mesmo dirijo.

Em silêncio, os dois criados observaram-no galgar as escadarias, sumindo no primeiro andar do casarão. Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, Isaac jogou a capa de viagem sobre a cama, assim como o chapéu, sentando-se por alguns instantes, tentando se controlar.

Colocando uma mão no bolso do paletó, ele pescou de lá o anel. A jóia de família que dera à Mina quando firmaram o compromisso. A visão fez com que parte da fúria que sentira quando Lady Lucy abriu a maldita carta voltasse.

Quando chegara ao solar dos MacFusty, dois dias atrás, fora lady Lucy quem o viera receber, absolutamente surpresa com a presença dele ali. Quando perguntara por Mina, a mulher afirmara que a filha estava em Londres. E ele contara do telefonema que dera e da afirmação de que a noiva voltara para casa.

Antes que pudessem conjecturar sobre o que havia realmente acontecido, contudo, uma criada bateu à porta, entregando a Lady Lucy um envelope lacrado, afirmando que Sir Vincent tinha pedido que ela entregasse aquilo tão logo o Duque aparecesse.

Sir Vincent tinha partido quatro dias antes da chegada do rapaz. Partira atrás da neta, que fugira. Fugira para evitar o odioso casamento que lhe tinham imposto.

Lady Lucy leu a missiva em voz alta, empalidecendo às acusações que o sogro lhe fazia, de vender a felicidade da própria filha. E, por fim, do envelope, rolara o maldito anel, para ser devolvido a ele com os votos de que encontrasse outra em que aquela aliança coubesse.

Isaac deixou a Escócia no mesmo dia.

_"Esse é o resultado de tê-la deixado agir ao bel-prazer."_ – a mulher afirmara, a voz carregada, como se o estivesse acusando – _"Ela não é mais minha filha. Ela não encontrará mais abrigo sob o meu teto."_

Ele não respondeu. Se tivesse ficado na presença daquela odiosa mulher por mais um instante, teria torcido seu pescoço.

E agora estava em Londres. Durante a viagem, muitos outros sentimentos tinham se somado à fúria, substituindo-a aos poucos. Decepção, mágoa, tristeza... Mina o fizera de idiota. Ele teria dado o mundo a ela... e ela simplesmente se fora.

Uma batida à porta. Isaac meramente levantou a cabeça, observando a passagem se abrir.

- Senhor, seu carro está pronto. – Woodsen observou, sério.

O rapaz apenas assentiu, levantando-se. Não sabia exatamente o que faria agora. Iria atrás da amiga de Mina, talvez descobrir onde a noiva estava. Ou ex-noiva... E depois... Depois, quem sabe?

Como dissera ao avô da amiga, Lyncis estava preparada para quando Isaac aparecesse. Antes que ele pudesse se fazer anunciar, ela já estava diante dele, absolutamente séria.

- Queira me seguir à biblioteca, milorde. – ela pediu – Não acho que meus pais ou meu irmão devam ouvir sobre o que vamos conversar.

Ele não respondeu a isso. Apenas a seguiu, até que estivessem no aposento e ela tivesse cerrado a porta.

- Onde está Mina? – foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

A morena cruzou os braços, uma expressão neutra no rosto.

- Você não acha mesmo que eu vá dizer, não é, Cyan? – ela perguntou, sem se importar com as formalidades exigidas entre a aristocracia – Não pode me forçar. E não vai descobrir sozinho.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, a expressão geralmente séria adquirindo qualquer coisa de perigosa, quase predatória.

- Black, eu quero saber onde está minha noiva.

- Ela não é mais sua noiva. – Lyncis respondeu, sem se deixar abalar pelo tom dele – Não é nada sua. Desista, Cyan, você a perdeu.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso amargo.

- Você não pode perder o que nunca possuiu. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa por ela. Mas, aparentemente, ela não achou que isso fosse o suficiente. Sinto muito por ter ocupado seu tempo.

Ele voltou-se para a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair, ela estava diante dele, encarando-o com um olhar incrédulo.

- Você gosta dela. Você _realmente_ gosta dela.

- Não creio que isso faça diferença agora. – ele retrucou – Agora, se você me der licença...

Lyncis explodiu. Por que diabos ele continuava com aquela pose toda? Será que ele não entendia o que estava perdendo?

- Você é um idiota, Cyan! – ela exclamou - Por que diabos nunca disse que gostava da Mina? Se tivesse dito de uma vez, isso tudo não precisaria ter sido feito e...

- Eu não estou compreendendo você, Black. - ele respondeu, com um tom perigosamente baixo - Exceto pela parte em que me chamou de idiota, na qual eu concordo plenamente, porque vocês duas me fizeram de idiota.

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado. Agora compreendia o que sir Vincent quisera dizer.

- Cyan, escute: Mina gosta de você. – ela disse, pausadamente, como se explicasse uma coisa a uma criança - E se ela fugiu, foi porque não queria ficar presa a um casamento de simples conveniência; seria uma tortura para ela estar ao seu lado e saber que o sentimento não era recíproco. O problema é que é recíproco e ela só não sabe disso porque você foi idiota o suficiente para se calar!

Por um instante, o rapaz sentiu o corpo paralisar. Ela estava dizendo a verdade? Mina realmente gostava dele? Então por quê...

- E porque ela não disse nada? – ele perguntou, com a voz baixa.

Lyncis fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Ela tentou dizer. Pelo menos, ela me disse que tentou.

Isaac respirou fundo, sentando-se finalmente. _O beijo_. Ela tentara lhe dizer. Ela tentara e ele simplesmente lhe dera as costas. E agora, ela fora embora.

- Cyan? – a voz de Lyncis suavizou ligeiramente ao perceber a expressão de choque dele.

- Eu não sabia. – ele confessou, voltando a olhar para ela.

A morena deixou escapar um suspiro incômodo.

- Eu não me surpreendo com isso. Escute, Cyan, eu vou te dar o endereço dela. Se quiser procurá-la, ótimo, se não quiser, azar o seu. Mas antes de fazer isso, eu tenho duas condições.

Ele a observou com atenção, assentindo para mostrar que estava escutando.

- Primeiro, você vai deixar ela em paz para ela decidir o que quer da vida. Se ela quiser estudar, se ela quiser ser detetive, se quiser ser ministra da guerra... Você vai deixar o caminho aberto.

Isaac deu um ligeiro sorriso. Quando tentara moldar Mina à sua vontade, acabara quase sendo pisoteado por um cavalo. Quando tentara dizer o que ela deveria fazer, ela fugira. A essa altura, ele já deveria ter aprendido sua lição.

- Você tem minha palavra, Lady Black. – ele respondeu – A outra condição é...

- Se for para pedi-la em casamento, faça isso diretamente a ela, em vez de requisitá-la à família embrulhada para presente com laço e tudo. – ela cruzou os braços.

Dessa vez, ele apenas anuiu com a cabeça. Lyncis sorriu, puxando um bloco de papel da mesa e escrevendo rapidamente o endereço, antes de estender para ele.

- Pense bem no que vai fazer antes de decidir se vale à pena ir atrás dela ou não. – ela respirou fundo, encarando-o firmemente nos olhos - Não a magoe de novo, Cyan.

Quase uma hora depois, ele estava novamente em casa, dessa vez consideravelmente mais calmo do que quando chegara de viagem. E, embora agora soubesse onde Mina estava, ele continuava sem ter certeza do que deveria fazer.

América. Ela fora para a América... A jovem colocara todo um oceano de distância entre eles. Mina poderia até gostar dele, como Lyncis afirmara, mas isso não significava que as coisas seriam fáceis. Nem que ela fosse acreditar ou aceitá-lo se ele aparecesse atrás dela.

E Isaac não sabia se suportaria ser rechaçado por ela...


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

"_É uma brasa o amor, que se deve esfriar, pois fogo ateará, se aceita, ao coração. Tem limites o mar, não o desejo vivo."_

Vênus e Adônis

Shakespeare

* * *

Ela tirou o casaco, depositando-o sobre o sofá, antes de soltar os cabelos da boina eu utilizava, balançando-os até que os cachos escorressem sobre seus ombros.

- Está frio hoje, não?

Mina levantou os olhos, dando um meio sorriso ao se deparar com o avô, que acabara de adentrar a sala.

- Não é nada comparado às ventanias junto ao solar. A neve já está começando a derreter; logo será primavera.

Vincent sorriu, observando-a desenrolar o cachecol do pescoço. A familiaridade daquela cena parecia quase irreal se pensasse em um mês atrás, quando chegara a Boston, onde a neta estivera hospedada junto à família Tonks.

Mina ficara em estado catatônico e por muito pouco não fugira dele. Apenas Holly conseguira acalmá-la, jurando que eles não estavam ali para levá-la de volta e que não pretendiam forçá-la a se casar ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Os dias, então, rapidamente tinham se sucedido. Ele alugou uma casa em New Haven, não muito longe de Yale. Por conta dos documentos e prazos, Mina só conseguira se matricular na Universidade para o período que começaria em setembro próximo.

Não que ele reclamasse de ter a neta inteiramente para si pelos próximos cinco ou seis meses. Ao contrário, aquilo o fazia lembrar de quando a neta era apenas uma criança e dos dias felizes que tinham experimentado então. A situação só não era melhor porque Kieran não estava ali.

E aquela era uma tristeza que Mina partilhava. Ele podia percebê-lo pela maneira como os olhos dela volta e meia procuravam a estante, onde fotos de toda a família estavam dispostas.

Exatamente como ela fazia naquele instante.

Avançando na direção dela, Vincent a abraçou pelos ombros. Mina levantou os olhos para ele, dando um sorriso triste.

- Eu sinto falta de casa. – ela confessou.

O velho sorriu.

- Eu também sinto. E embora você acredite que nunca mais verá o solar ou andará a cavalo pelas Terras Altas, minha querida, saiba que enquanto eu for vivo, aquela é a _sua _casa e você _sempre_ será bem-vinda.

- Nem todos podem ser tão compreensivos quanto o senhor, vovô. – Mina respondeu, cabisbaixa.

Vincent pensou em responder a isso, mas, ainda que ele pudesse não se importar com as opiniões da nora, sabia que, para Mina, as coisas eram muito diferentes. Afinal, Lucy era mãe dela e esse era um fato que ele não poderia mudar.

Não odiava Lucy. Existiam explicações para a maneira de ser da mulher e, ainda que ele não aprovasse diversos pensamentos da nora – especialmente na maneira de tratar os filhos – não podia inteiramente culpá-la.

Havia coisas que uma guerra fazia com as pessoas. Coisas que não podiam ser esquecidas. Coisas que não podiam ser perdoadas.

Assim, ele apenas sorriu em resposta, beijando de leve a testa da neta antes de soltá-la.

- Dê uma passada pela cozinha. Holly estava assando biscoitos para você.

A expressão da jovem iluminou-se com uma certa onda de ternura. Se havia algo em toda aquela confusão que ela fizera que acabara por ter um resultado mais que positivo, fora acerca da relação do avô com Holly.

Na Escócia, ele era o senhor e ela, uma criada. Seria simplesmente escandaloso pensar nos dois juntos. Ali, contudo, eram apenas eles e alguns poucos empregados que nada se importavam com berço ou sangue nobre.

- Obrigada, vovô. – ela fez uma mesura com a cabeça, antes de sapecar um beijo na bochecha do velho senhor.

Mais uma vez, Vincent sorriu, enquanto a neta deixava a sala. Ao se ver sozinho, seus pensamentos vagaram da neta para uma outra jovem e para a carta que repousava no fundo de sua mesa de estudo.

Quanto tempo mais duraria aquela doce e tranqüila paz em que estavam mergulhados? Ele deu um meio sorriso para o nada. Logo, logo, a tempestade os alcançaria. E, ainda que ele a pressentisse forte e violenta, quando ela se fosse, tudo o mais estaria resolvido.

Só o que precisava agora era esperar a chegada de Isaac Cyan, o Duque de Winchester, a Boston.

* * *

Mina observou por alguns instantes a paisagem que se descortinava de sua janela, pensativa. Diante da jovem, uma carta ainda incompleta esperava. Não tinha notícias de Lyn desde a chegada do avô... Estava um pouco preocupada com a amiga que tanto fizera por ela.

Um ligeiro sorriso perpassou pelos lábios da escocesa enquanto ela pensava na morena. Ao final das contas, elas não tinham tido tempo de medir suas habilidades e Lyn se despedira dela afirmando que, tão breve quanto pudesse, estaria nos Estados Unidos para que pudesse afinal se enfrentarem de armas na mão.

Contudo, se Lyn estava agora em Londres, não muito longe, ela tinha Lorelai e Herman. A amiga mandara uma carta na semana anterior, dizendo que o marido passaria por Boston por aqueles dias, levando consigo alguns presentes, além de um convite para passar alguns dias com eles, em Nova York.

Ela não tinha muita certeza se, naquele momento, queria viajar para a casa da amiga, deixando o avô para trás, especialmente pela forma como o tinha recebido. Entretanto, a idéia de deixar Vincent e Holly sozinhos por alguns dias era bastante interessante.

Bem, pensaria nisso quando Herman chegasse. Com um meio sorriso, ela voltou a escrever sua carta, pensando em como os dias vinham passando rápidos, sempre cheios de tarefas.

Havia um motivo, obviamente, para estar sempre ocupada nos últimos tempos. Aquela era a maneira mais inteligente de desviar seus pensamentos do que realmente a preocupava. Quanto mais cansada e alheia, tanto melhor...

- Milady?

Mina levantou os olhos, encarando a criada que acabara de colocar a cabeça para dentro.

- Há uma pessoa para vê-la lá embaixo. Ele não entregou cartão, mas disse que era esperado.

Mina sorriu, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que guardava a carta, penas e tinta. Não era engraçado como as coisas funcionavam? Até dois minutos atrás, estivera pensando na chegada de Herman, perguntando-se quando seria e que encomendas Lorelai poderia ter mandado por ele e agora, ali estava o rapaz, quase como se invocado por magia.

- Eu já estou indo. – a moça respondeu.

A outra mulher assentiu, deixando o quarto. Tão logo terminou de arrumar sua mesa, Mina também saiu, apressando-se da descida, perguntando-se quais as possibilidades de a própria Lore ser seu presente. Seria típico da amiga afinal.

Finalmente, ela alcançou o hall, abrindo a porta da sala de estar, um sorriso de orelha a orelha antes de encarar a figura parada junto à janela, de costas para ela, observando a rua.

O sorriso morreu quase que instantaneamente enquanto ele se virava, atraído por todo o ruído que ela fizera.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, até ele fazer uma ligeira mesura à guisa de cumprimento.

- É um prazer revê-la, milady.

- Receio que não possa dizer o mesmo. – ela retrucou, deixando a porta entreaberta – sem se mover do lugar – Lorde Winchester.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

"_Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o sol tenha calor; duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor."_

Hamlet

Shakespeare

* * *

- Receio que não possa dizer o mesmo. – ela retrucou, deixando a porta entreaberta, sem se mover do lugar – Lorde Winchester.

Isaac não respondeu. Não haveria resposta para aquilo. Diante do silêncio do rapaz, Mina simplesmente girou nos calcanhares, preparando-se para deixar a sala.

- Você não é bem-vindo. Não sei como conseguiu me encontrar e tampouco me importa. Vá embora, por favor.

Antes que ela pudesse marchar para fora do aposento, o rapaz a alcançou, segurando-a firmemente pelo braço. Mina virou-se novamente, lançando um olhar irritado para a mão dele, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo diretamente.

- Me solte. – ela ordenou.

- Eu não vim para levá-la de volta, Mina. – Isaac se pronunciou enfim – Não precisa ser tão hostil.

- E para que veio então? – ela perguntou, a expressão séria e determinada.

Suspirando, ele a soltou. Realmente, para que viera? Ao longo do último mês ele tinha se torturado hora após hora perguntando-se o que deveria fazer, o que queria fazer... Até que se vira em um avião rumo aos EUA, aonde chegara ainda sem ter realmente noção do que estava acontecendo consigo, sem ter um plano – qualquer plano – para quando a encontrasse.

E, quando chegara, uma semana antes, seus pés o tinham levado várias vezes até o endereço que Lyncis lhe dera. Por diversas vezes, ele estivera a ponto de tocar a campainha. Depois, acabava por atravessar a rua, sentando-se num banco do parque defronte a casa, observando as janelas para ter pequenos lampejos da moça que estava agora diante dele.

Chegara mesmo a cogitar a hipótese de invadir o quarto da jovem que, ele não demorara muito a descobrir, era convenientemente posicionado junto a uma grande árvore de modo a fazer-lhe sombra.

Agira por impulso, não com a razão. Mas agora que estava diante de Mina...

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele afirmou, sério – Há uma série de coisas não resolvidas entre nós.

- Não existe "nós", milorde. – ela retrucou – Isso ficou para trás. Agora, se me dá licença...

Ela se virou novamente, dando um único passo para frente antes que ele a interrompesse de novo.

- Eu amo você.

Mina sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, a mão paralisando-se sobre a maçaneta. Isaac aproximou-se, parando exatamente às costas dela. Ela podia sentir a presença dele através de cada um de seus poros, podia enxergar os olhos sérios dele mesmo sem encará-lo.

- Eu amo você. – ele murmurou novamente, as mãos deslizando pelos ombros dela até se fecharem em um abraço.

Ela podia sentir agora o coração dele batendo contra suas costas, a respiração quente do rapaz junto a sua orelha. E, por um momento, ela quase fraquejou. Por um momento, ela quase se virou no abraço, correspondendo-o e respondendo que o amava também.

Por um momento, um único momento... ela pareceu esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido antes. Mas isso não durou mais que alguns segundos.

- Eu não acredito em você. – ela se soltou do rapaz, voltando-se mais uma vez para encará-lo – Você não me ama, Isaac. Você está com o orgulho ferido por eu não ter te aceitado; acha que eu o fiz de idiota, abandonando-o. E eu sinto muito pela maneira como as coisas terminaram... mas elas terminaram. E eu não voltarei atrás.

- Por que você não acredita em mim? – ele questionou, sentindo, de uma hora para a outra, como se o chão tivesse faltado sob seus pés.

Ela o encarou séria.

- Você quer ter controle sobre tudo. Inclusive sobre mim. Eu não acredito realmente que você tenha amado em sua vida alguma vez, milorde. O senhor é egocêntrico, formal e manipulador. Por isso, eu não posso acreditar que me ame.

Ela não deu tempo para que ele respondesse, abrindo a porta para encontrar, não muito longe, a criada que fora avisar da chegada do rapaz.

- Alicia, por favor, acompanhe milorde até a porta.

E sem mais explicações, ela deixou a presença do rapaz, rapidamente sumindo de suas vistas.

Ele andou a esmo pela rua, para cima e para baixo, aturdido demais para se dar conta do passar das horas. Ele se declarara para ela. Pela primeira vez na vida ele agira sem pensar nas conseqüências, colocara seus sentimentos acima de seus deveres...

E ela não acreditara nele.

Não podia culpá-la. Isaac tinha plena consciência de que as palavras com que ela o acusara eram verdadeiras. Ele fora egoísta, tentara manipulá-la para transformá-la ao seu bel-prazer, e quando ela tentara demonstrar o que sentia, ele a rechaçara.

O que deveria fazer agora então? Voltar para casa, derrotado, deixando que ela escapasse por entre seus dedos pela última vez?

Há muito que anoitecera quando ele percebeu que suas caminhadas o tinham levado de volta para a casa alugada por Sir Vincent. As luzes estavam todas apagadas, exceto por uma chama bruxuleante que escapava por entre os galhos da frondosa macieira.

O quarto de Mina.

Ele não perdeu tempo em conjecturas dessa vez. Tinha de convencer Mina. Tinha que fazê-la acreditar nele, ainda que para isso tivesse de cometer uma loucura. E, ao final das contas, talvez fosse exatamente isso que ele precisava para convencê-la: uma loucura.

Rapidamente, o rapaz atravessou a rua, aproveitando cada sombra que ela lhe oferecia, antes de pular o muro baixo da casa, esgueirando-se pelo jardim até parar sob a árvore. Por alguns instantes, ele esperou, tentando descobrir se alguém o vira.

Era tarde, contudo. Praticamente não havia ninguém na rua – sorte sua ser aquele um bairro exclusivamente residencial. Não teria tanta sorte se houvesse lojas por ali, ou se estivessem mais perto do centro.

Isaac retirou a casaca que usava, jogando-a no chão. Em seguida, afrouxou a gravata, que teve o mesmo destino, para, só então, começar a subir a árvore.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil. Ele nunca tivera de usar janelas para entrar em qualquer lugar – sempre chegara pela porta da frente. Ainda assim, arranhando-se e quase escorregando por diversas vezes, ele alcançou a janela que, para sua sorte, estava entreaberta.

Por alguns instantes, ele observou, sentado em um galho mais forte, o interior do aposento. Através das cortinas de organza, podia divisar quase tudo, auxiliado por um pequeno candeeiro sobre uma mesa onde uma jovem estava com o rosto apoiado, os cabelos caindo espalhando-se por toda a extensão de madeira.

Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, Mina só foi percebê-lo quando ele praticamente caiu dentro do seu quarto. Ela se levantou imediatamente, fazendo a cadeira que usava cair com estrépito, os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas arregalados.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, a voz quase sumida.

- Eu disse que tínhamos de conversar. – ele respondeu simplesmente – Você não me deu chance para que eu pudesse me defender mais cedo, Mina. Agora...

- Saia imediatamente! – ela sibilou, dando um passo para trás à medida em que ele se aproximava – Se você não sair, eu vou...

- O que vai fazer? Gritar? – ele perguntou, um sorriso quase cruel nos lábios – Vá em frente. Grite. Peça socorro. Acorde a casa toda. De uma maneira ou de outra, você estará comprometida pelo escândalo e acabaria por ter de se casar comigo.

Ela mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo ganas de voar no pescoço do rapaz. Entretanto, ao sentir as costas contra a parede, sabendo que não tinha mais para onde fugir, uma onda de pânico percorreu seu corpo.

O que Isaac queria afinal? O que estava fazendo ali?

Finalmente, o jovem encurralou-a, as mãos postas sobre a parede, prendendo-a entre seus braços. Mina estava dolorosamente consciente da presença dele, da maneira como seu coração batia apressado, repleto de expectativa.

- Você tem razão, Mina. – ele murmurou, aproximando a face até que estivessem a centímetros de distância – Eu sou egoísta. Manipulador. Estou acostumado a ter o que eu quero, quando quero e da maneira que eu quero. E eu usei isso com você.

- E do que você pretende me convencer confirmando isso tudo? – ela perguntou, dominando-se – O que você quer provar afinal, Isaac?

- Eu fiz tudo o que podia para manter você ao meu lado, Mina. – ele respondeu – Eu menti e trapaceei; fiz chantagem com Lady Lucy, deixei a Inglaterra para trás por meses para que você pudesse ter seu espaço... Mas não foi o suficiente.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Você chantageou minha mãe? Mas...

Ela foi interrompida pelos dedos dele em seus lábios. Mina sentiu a face arder, aos poucos sendo subjugada pela força do olhar dele.

- Eu deveria ter feito isso tempos atrás. – ele ofegou, inclinando o rosto.

Mina prendeu a respiração.

- Isaac, o quê...

- Você me acusou de não possuir uma fibra de sentimento, milady. De não possuir uma centelha de paixão por nada no mundo. É meu dever agora provar que está errada.

Quando subira pelo gradeado da janela dela, não era sua intenção seduzi-la. Tudo o que ele queria é que ela acreditasse nele. E ela acreditaria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela _teria_ de acreditar. Porque ele não daria chance para que Mina voltasse a escapar dele.

Mas quando afinal obliterou a pouca distância que havia entre ambos, capturando os lábios dela, qualquer pensamento racional deixou sua mente. Havia apenas o perfume cítrico que se desprendia dos cabelos ainda úmidos dela, a textura suave e tépida da boca de Mina contra a sua, a maneira como ela apoiara as mãos sobre seus ombros para equilibrar-se, como o corpo pequeno dela encaixava-se exatamente entre seus braços, o jeito inocente com que ela correspondia ao seu beijo...

Mina sentiu quando ele fechou os braços em torno de sua cintura. De alguma forma, aquela proximidade estava deixando-a tonta e, se ele não a estivesse segurando, ela tinha certeza de que já teria escorregado para o chão; seus joelhos não estavam respondendo aos seus comandos desde que ele a encurralara junto à porta.

E foi nesse momento que ela o sentiu tentar aprofundar o beijo. Se antes seus joelhos não respondiam, agora tinham virado pura água. E só o que ela pode fazer foi corresponder, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo que ele tivesse completo acesso à sua boca.

Ela não saberia precisar exatamente como fora parar em sua cama, mas, no segundo seguinte, o colchão parecia ter se materializado sob ela quase que magicamente. E, nem por um momento, os lábios de Isaac tinham deixado os seus, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam seu corpo, desfazendo o laço do roupão de seda, de modo a revelar sua camisola.

O rapaz apoiou-se contra os cotovelos na cama, de modo a poder encará-la, ao mesmo tempo em que aliviava parte de seu peso sobre ela. Mina ergueu os olhos, consciente da maneira como ele a olhava e do que estava para acontecer ali.

Nem por um momento, entretanto, ela fez menção de afastá-lo. E aquilo era tudo que Isaac precisava para ir em frente.

Dessa vez, seu primeiro alvo foi o pescoço e ela fechou os olhos quando o sentiu brincar com o lóbulo da orelha, deixando escapar um gemido baixo. Ele desceu o rosto, começando a acompanhar os contornos da camisola, primeiro as alças, depois o decote sobre o colo, os beijos mornos que ele depositava alcançando a pele sensível sob o tecido fino.

Ele respirou fundo contra a barriga dela, sentindo-a tremer, antes de voltar a procurar os lábios da moça, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos continuavam o caminho descendente, procurando a barra da camisola.

E quando ela arqueou o corpo, abraçando-o pelos ombros, correspondendo a cada uma de suas carícias, o acordo estava selado. E, uma vez na vida, ele permitiu que seus instintos controlassem seus atos. Uma vez que fosse, ele não iria calcular os riscos e benefícios daquela situação.

* * *

Aos poucos, as luzes da manhã penetravam pelas cortinas brancas, iluminando o aposento, revelando cada canto – a mesa de estudos, a pequena estante, completamente tomada por tomos grossos de capa dura, contrastando com vários volumes menores sobre o chão, formando precárias pilhas de livros.

A atenção dele, contudo, não estava presa a nenhum desses detalhes. Nada ali era mais interessante que o corpo pequeno que ele tinha aninhado entre seus braços, a cabeça dela apoiada contra seu ombro, no semblante a ligeira sombra de um sorriso.

Ele precisava ir. Era com relutância, porém, que pensava nisso. Não queria deixá-la. Passara a noite acordado vigiando o sono da moça depois do que tinha acontecido, com medo de cair no sono e acordar no dia seguinte para descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Mas se fosse descoberto ali, aquilo só traria problemas. Para ambos. Mesmo que apoiasse a neta, sir Vincent não poderia simplesmente fechar os olhos para os fatos. E Isaac duvidava muito que fosse conseguir alguma coisa de Mina se, no final das contas, acabasse carregando-a até o altar à força.

Devagar, ele ergueu meio corpo, apoiando-se no cotovelo, antes de empurrar de leve a cabeça dela para o lado, libertando seu braço. Mina suspirou, fazendo uma ligeira careta, antes de voltar à expressão de antes.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, alcançando os lábios dela, selando-os suavemente, antes de afinal erguer-se da cama. Em pouco mais de dez minutos ele estava pronto para sair.

- Mina? – ele chamou baixinho, sentando-se do lado dela no colchão.

Ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, encarando-o com uma expressão apenas vagamente interessada.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com a voz engrolada – Que horas são?

- Quase seis horas. – ele murmurou em resposta – Eu tenho de ir antes que haja muita gente na rua, mas volto mais tarde. Você ficará bem?

Ela apenas anuiu, esfregando ligeiramente o rosto com as costas da mão, voltando a cerrar os olhos. Isaac ainda a observou por alguns minutos, enquanto a respiração dela voltava a entrar em compasso, os cabelos soltos espalhados pelos ombros dela, contrastando com o azul claro dos lençóis.

Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos que escorregara até o nariz da moça, passando os dedos de leve pelas linhas do rosto dela, antes de finalmente se levantar, voltando para a janela.

E, com uma última olhar para a jovem adormecida, ele deixou o quarto.

* * *

Passava um pouco da hora do almoço quando, como prometido, Isaac retornou, usando, dessa vez, a porta da frente e fazendo-se anunciar pela criada.

Não foi Mina quem o recebeu, porém. Poucos minutos depois, Sir Vincent apareceu à porta, apoiando-se numa bengala de fino acabamento, encarando-o com uma expressão que o jovem duque não conseguiu decifrar.

- Vejo que nos encontrou, milorde. – o velho observou, aproximando-se.

- Sir Vincent, eu não vim aqui procurar confusão.

- Não? – o velho deu um meio sorriso – Isso me surpreende. Pensei que viria disposto a arrastar minha neta por todo o caminho de volta. Ou talvez já trazendo o cortejo para a cerimônia nupcial.

Havia um claro tom de ironia nas palavras do homem, embora, para surpresa de Isaac, misturada com algo de sincera diversão. Aparentemente, o avô de Mina estava achando toda aquela situação muito interessante.

- Eu gostaria apenas de ver sua neta, Sir Vincent. – Isaac respondeu, tentando soar o menos hostil possível.

- Sinto pelo senhor então, milorde, pois receio que tenha feito uma viagem perdida. – o outro respondeu – Mina não poderá atendê-lo. Ela não estava se sentindo bem quando acordou hoje.

O rapaz tentou disfarçar sua ansiedade, mas seus olhos o traíram. Vincent controlou-se para não sorrir ao perceber a preocupação que ele demonstrava. Não estivera enganado; o jovem Duque estava realmente apaixonado por sua neta.

- O que ela tem? – Isaac perguntou finalmente, após alguns instantes.

- Uma leve indisposição, um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Vincent respondeu – Ela não saiu do quarto hoje.

Levou alguns instantes para que ele reagisse. Teria ele machucado a moça? Ele perdera o controle sobre si na noite anterior; se a tivesse ferido...

- Por favor, sir, diga a ela que estimo melhoras. Eu voltarei tão breve quanto possa para saber notícias.

Vincent assentiu e, pouco depois, Isaac estava de volta à rua, lançando um olhar pensativo para a janela que galgara antes. Houve um ligeiro movimento das cortinas, talvez pela brisa que soprava.

Ele meneou a cabeça, como se para espantar um pensamento que lhe ocorrera. E, em seguida, sumiu em meio aos passantes. Do lado de dentro, Mina encostou-se à parede, deixando-se escorregar até o chão, abraçando os joelhos.

- O que eu fiz, meu Deus? – ela murmurou para si mesma – O que foi que eu fiz...


	14. Capítulo 13

**Olá, pessoas queridas! Que saudades de estar aqui com vocês... Que saudades da época em que minhas únicas preocupações consistiam apenas em escrever o próximo capítulo e responder aos comentários de vocês... Eu quero minha vida de volta! BUÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Bem, eu confesso que estou um pouco mais sensível que o normal com o final do semestre, o acúmulo de provas, trabalhos e professores sádicos que existem naquela faculdade... E também com a perspectiva de que exatamente daqui a um ano eu estarei me formando...**

**E os comentários que eu tenho recebido... Eu não consegui nem responder o que vocês escreveram após o final de SS, alguns de vocês conseguiram me levar às lágrimas... Eu não sabia se pulava da cadeira e saía dançando pelo quarto ou se ia enfiar a cara debaixo da pia para lavar o rosto.**

**O efeito que vocês têm em mim, hein? Que coisa...**

**Bem, essa semana, temos mais um último capítulo. Sim, leitores amados, esse é o último capítulo de Walking Down the Aisle. Mas não se preocupem que eu volto semana que vem com um epílogo para deixar todo mundo feliz! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Fiquem com a história agora. E não se esqueçam de comentar. Vocês fazem meu dia muito mais doce, muito melhor. Às vezes, graças a vocês, até um péssimo dia tranforma-se em algo não apenas tolerável, mas também adorável.**

**Beijos!**

**Silver.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

"_A causa de tudo foi o amor, amigo, sempre, das mais extravagantes fantasias."_

Trabalhos de Amor Perdido

Shakespeare

* * *

Dois dias se passaram desde o reencontro com Mina. Naqueles dois dias, ele a tinha visitado novamente, pela manhã e ao entardecer, sendo recebido ou por Vincent, ou por Holly, cujas notícias para ele continuavam as mesmas – Mina permanecia em seu quarto, indisposta e não poderia vê-lo.

Não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que a moça não estava doente afinal. Não... A indisposição de Mina tinha outros motivos que não biológicos. Ela estava fugindo dele. Mais uma vez, ela estava tentando fugir dele.

Bem, dessa vez, ele não iria permitir. Já tinham ido longe demais para que pudesse sequer sonhar em deixá-la partir. E foi por isso que, aquela noite, mais uma vez, ele se esgueirou para junto da macieira, escalando a árvore quase sem perceber o que estava fazendo, o sangue fervendo em suas veias.

O fato de amá-la não significava que, naquele momento, não pudesse se sentir furioso.

A janela estava entreaberta, como antes. Mina, contudo, não estava à vista. Por alguns instantes, ele esquadrinhou o lugar com os olhos, antes de perceber uma fresta de luz escapando por uma porta que ele não percebera da primeira vez em que estivera ali.

Com passos firmes, ele avançou para ela, testando a maçaneta. A passagem se abriu na primeira tentativa. Empurrando a porta, ele adentrou o aposento, dando de cara com uma Mina de olhos arregalados e absolutamente rubra de vergonha numa banheira.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?! – ela perguntou, abraçando seus joelhos, furiosa – Quem você pensa que é afinal?

- Isaac Cyan, Duque de Winchester, muito prazer, minha senhora. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços – Vim oferecer meus préstimos para resolver o problema da sua indisposição.

Mina estreitou os olhos, furiosa.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, obrigada. – ela sibilou por entre dentes – Vá embora. Agora!

Isaac meneou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas não poderei atendê-la. – o rapaz respondeu – Em vez disso, lhe darei duas alternativas: ou você deixa de ser infantil e sai dessa banheira para que possamos conversar, ou eu posso esperar aqui, enquanto a água esfria e a espuma se dilui.

Ela fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão... tão...

- Você passou esses últimos dois dias me evitando, Mina. Não esperava realmente que fosse conseguir fugir de mim a vida inteira, não? – Isaac a interrompeu, sério – Eu estava realmente _preocupado_ com você.

Mina suspirou, resignada. Ela não estava sendo razoável, ele tinha razão nisso. Mas nada em toda aquela situação lhe parecia muito razoável.

- Tudo bem, eu saio. Você pode me esperar no quarto enquanto eu...

- Não.

- Como assim, "não"? – ela tinha de fazer esforço para não gritar, enquanto sentia o rosto arder, numa mistura de vergonha e raiva.

Isaac apenas cruzou os braços.

- Você vai trancar a porta do banheiro assim que eu sair.

Ela sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem e sua vontade era de simplesmente levantar-se do jeito que estava e estender as mãos para estrangular o rapaz.

- Eu lhe dou minha palavra que...

- Eu não acredito na sua palavra. – ele respondeu, sorrindo – Da última vez, você conseguiu me fazer suficientemente de idiota para eu cair de novo.

- Não fui eu quem dei minha palavra que iria me casar com você. – ela respondeu – Você nunca me perguntou se eu queria casar com você. - ele lhe lançou um olhar questionador e ela acabou aquiescendo – Certo... Você pediu. Mas, ainda assim...

- Eu acho que estou enxergando seu joelho daqui. – ele observou.

Mina cerrou os dentes furiosamente.

- Você pode então, pelo menos, dar as costas enquanto eu visto um roupão?

- Eu não sei exatamente o que você ainda quer esconder de mim, mas... – ele levantou-se da cadeira, virando-se para a parede – Eu apreciaria se você fosse rápida, milady.

Mina mordeu os lábios, observando-o por alguns segundos para ter certeza de que ele não iria se virar, antes de praticamente pular da banheira, agarrando o roupão que estava pendurado junto à porta e rapidamente jogando-o sobre o corpo.

- Pronto. – ela murmurou, terminando de amarrar o laço ao redor da cintura, já se encaminhando de volta para o quarto.

Ele apenas a seguiu, observando-a virar-se para ele, os braços cruzados, numa atitude claramente defensiva.

- O que mais você quer, Isaac? O que mais você quer para me deixar em paz? – ela perguntou, a voz quase suplicante.

- Eu acho que isso foi óbvio desde o início, milady. – ele respondeu – Eu quero você. Será que ainda não compreendeu?

- Eu já disse que não acredito em você. – ela retrucou teimosamente.

Isaac suspirou. Talvez devesse tentar de outra forma então.

- Você pode estar grávida. – ele murmurou.

Ela o encarou, furiosa.

- Então esse era o seu plano? – ela perguntou, sem se importar em manter a voz baixa – Se eu estivesse grávida, seria obrigada a casar com você! Por Deus, você tinha tudo planejado. De novo!

A expressão dele endureceu diante da acusação que ela lhe fez. Isaac atravessou o quarto com passos largos e, antes que ela pudesse fugir, estava novamente encurralada contra a parede.

- Se eu quisesse forçá-la a um casamento, Mina, eu não teria deixado o seu quarto antes de amanhecer naquele dia. Eu poderia simplesmente ter ficado aqui, esperando que alguém nos descobrisse. Ou poderia ter marchado direto para a sala de jantar e me convidar para tomar café com seu avô.

Ela mordeu os lábios, abaixando a cabeça, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Isaac, entretanto, não terminara. Segurando-a pelo queixo, ele forçou para que ela voltasse a levantar a face, encarando os olhos escuros dela.

- Por que é tão difícil assim acreditar em mim, Mina? – ele murmurou – Por que é tão difícil de acreditar que eu amo você?

- Porque eu não quero que você me machuque de novo. – ela respondeu num fio de voz.

Isaac soltou-a devagar, antes de buscar uma mão dela. Sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Mina, ele beijou a palma da mão aberta, antes de passar para o pulso dela, sentindo-o acelerar.

A jovem entreabriu os lábios, respirando erraticamente, enquanto ele avançava ao longo do seu braço, até alcançar o ombro e, em seguida, o pescoço.

- Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, Mina. Eu estava cego antes. Mas agora eu sei o que eu quero e sei que você quer também. Você me pertence, Mina e me pertence da mesma maneira que eu pertenço a você.

Ele levantou o rosto, fitando-a. Mina encarou-o de volta, com os olhos marejados, antes de assentir com a cabeça minimamente.

- Eu... – ela hesitou por um instante, respirando fundo - Eu acredito em você.

Um ligeiro sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Isaac. Ela não dissera que o amava, mas que acreditava nele. E, por hora, aquilo seria o suficiente. Naquele momento, naquele exato instante, ele tinha tudo o que precisava diante dele.

O rapaz puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a firmemente em seus braços, enquanto tomava os lábios dela quase com avidez. Mina abraçou-o de volta, ficando nas pontas dos pés e correspondendo ao beijo, deixando que todo o sentimento que estivera guardando naqueles últimos meses transbordasse afinal.

- Prometa que nunca mais vai fugir de mim. – ele pediu, ofegante, ao se separar dela.

Ela aprumou-se, as mãos escorregando dos ombros dele, encarando-o solenemente.

- Eu prometo.

* * *

- Está amanhecendo. – ele murmurou, enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela, os dedos deslizando pelos fios finos, roçando de leve a pele das costas.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu, os olhos cerrados, a cabeça apoiada contra o ombro do rapaz – Você tem de ir.

Isaac não respondeu. Devagar, ela se afastou dele, sentando-se na cama, pousando a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

- Você irá me receber quando eu vier? – ele perguntou.

Ela apenas assentiu, desviando o olhar.

- Eu preciso contar ao vovô...

- Não. – Isaac também se sentou, chamando a atenção dela para si – Eu falo com Sir Vincent. Deixe que eu faça isso. Eu tenho uma série de coisas que quero resolver antes, de qualquer maneira.

- Mas você virá mais tarde? – ela perguntou.

- Depende de quanto tempo eu vou precisar para resolver minhas pendências. – o rapaz respondeu, estendendo as pernas para fora da cama, começando a se vestir – Mas, assim que eu conseguir organizar tudo...

Ela o observou se levantar, colocando a camisa para, em seguida, começar a vasculhar os bolsos da casaca, procurando alguma coisa. Mina estreitou os olhos, curiosa, até que ele estendeu uma caixinha de veludo na direção dela.

- É uma aliança. Ia dá-la de Natal a você, mas acabei não conseguindo. – ele abriu o porta-jóias, revelando o aro dourado e simples, um solitário brilhando em seu topo – Guarde-o até que eu converse com seu avô.

Mina o encarou em silêncio, antes de ajoelhar-se na cama, enrodilhada no lençol, até alcançá-lo, apoiando-se nos braços dele para poder beijá-lo.

- Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim. – ela murmurou, afastando-se – Receio que eu tenha lhe dado muita dor de cabeça.

- Eu mereci algumas delas. – ele respondeu – Eu virei em breve, Mina. Não esqueça da sua promessa.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu não esquecerei.

* * *

Duas semanas depois, ela se sentia como um pássaro engaiolado. Isaac não mais aparecera ou dera notícia. Durante horas, ela ficava trancada em seu quarto, observando a aliança, perguntando-se o que ele estaria fazendo e porque não a procurava.

Holly e seu avô já estavam começando a ficar preocupados. Ela não comia, pouco falava, estava sempre com um olhar perdido... Quem poderia dizer, tendo-a conhecido um ano antes, que chegaria o dia em que ficaria esperando como uma princesa encantada pelo príncipe a galgar uma torre infindável?

- Isso é ridículo. – ela resmungou para si mesma – Eu não tenho que ficar aqui dentro esperando eternamente. Não é justo que seja sempre ele a me procurar, sempre ele a correr atrás.

Com isso em mente, ela se dirigiu ao telefone. Algumas ligações foram suficientes para descobrir o que precisava saber. Ao final das contas, a chegada de um Duque inglês certamente não teria passado em branco para as linguarudas da sociedade.

Nisso, não havia qualquer diferença entre as "Colônias" e a Grã-Bretanha.

Holly e Vincent tinham saído mais cedo – quase todos os dias, os dois saíam para longos passeios, longos e intermináveis. E quem era ela para reclamar da oportunidade?

Meia hora depois ela seguia pela cidade em um carro de aluguel, até o endereço que tinham lhe dado: um pequeno apartamento de solteiro em um subúrbio não muito longe de onde ela estava.

Apertou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes, quase esquecendo o dedo sobre ela, até ser atendida por, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Lefroy.

- Milady. – o mordomo cumprimentou-a, fleumático – A senhora não deveria estar aqui. Não fica bem para...

- Tarde demais, Lefroy. – ela respondeu, dando um ligeiro sorriso, enquanto já entrava, tirando as luvas e o casaco – Pensei que tivesse ficado responsável pela residência de Londres e se aposentado de viagens.

Foi a vez de ele sorrir.

- Meu lorde precisava de mim aqui, milady.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ela assentiu – Onde está Isaac?

- Eu vou anunciar a senhora.

- Não é necessário. – a voz de Isaac soou mais adiante e os dois se voltaram, encontrando o rapaz parado à porta de um dos aposentos – Mina. – ele fez uma ligeira mesura com a cabeça.

- Isaac. – ela respondeu, já avançando na direção dele, passando direto pelo rapaz quase como um furacão, penetrando numa pequena sala de estudo.

Lefroy e Isaac se encararam por um minuto, antes de rapaz fazer um sinal imperceptível com a cabeça. O mordomo sorriu, deixando a cena, enquanto Isaac voltava para o estúdio, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Mina? – ele perguntou – Lefroy tem razão, não seria de bom-tom...

- Ao inferno com a moral e os bons-costumes. – ela retrucou – Você não pensou nisso quando invadiu meu quarto.

Foi a vez de o rapaz sorrir, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu realmente gostaria de descobrir quem ensinou a senhora a praguejar dessa maneira.

- Por que não apareceu? – ela retorquiu, impaciente – Eu passei as duas últimas semanas enfiada dentro de casa, só olhando a rua pelas janelas, esperando que você viesse, mas não tive sequer uma notícia sua.

Isaac arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de compreender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Desculpe, Mina. Você não saiu porque achava que eu pudesse aparecer durante sua ausência?

- Eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir. – a moça respondeu, séria.

Ele sorriu.

- Estava planejando vê-la amanhã. Já tenho quase tudo resolvido de qualquer maneira.

- Que tantos problemas você tem para passar duas semanas ocupado dessa maneira?

- Papéis de transferência. Visitas a corretores de imóveis. – Isaac respondeu – Eu disse a você que não tinha vindo para levá-la de volta. Se você quer ficar aqui, então acredito que não me reste outra alternativa além de ficar também.

Mina abriu e fechou a boca, surpresa, antes de se deixar cair sentada no sofá.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca, abaixando a cabeça.

Isaac deu um meio sorriso, ajoelhando-se diante do sofá, colocando as mãos sobre as mãos dela. Mina levantou o rosto, apenas o suficiente para que seus olhos se encontrassem.

- Eu estou amando você. – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom dela, enquanto brincava com os dedos dela - Não será sempre fácil, Mina. Num casamento por conveniência, tudo o que era esperado de nós era que nos tolerássemos o suficiente para produzir um herdeiro.

Ela revirou os olhos, pronta para dar uma resposta, mas ele a impediu, meneando a cabeça, enquanto apertava as mãos dela com mais força.

- Num casamento por amor, nós vamos ter que lutar para que as coisas dêem certo. Haverá altos e baixos, da mesma forma como haveria antes; mas agora tudo o que dissermos, tudo o que fizermos, significa muito mais, Mina, porque há amor, e há carinho e há compreensão... Ainda que nem sempre ela seja perfeita, ainda que muitas vezes nós briguemos e discutimos como crianças...

Hesitantemente, ela levantou a mão, levando-a ao rosto dele. Isaac fechou os olhos, saboreando intimamente o tênue contato, a calidez do toque dela.

- Eu amo você. – ela murmurou, sentindo a voz embargar – Eu amo você, Isaac, eu realmente, realmente...

Ela não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois nesse instante ele a abraçou, colando os lábios aos dela, enquanto a trazia consigo para o chão. Mina deixou-se ir sem resistência, passando os braços pelos ombros dele, correspondendo fervorosamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram, em que eles só estiveram conscientes da presença um do outro e da necessidade precípua de respirar, até Isaac afastar-se, respirando pesadamente enquanto se levantava.

- Eu não vou tomar você no chão do meu estúdio, Mina. – ele observou, estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela corou ligeiramente, aceitando a ajuda para colocar-se em pé, quase perdendo o balanço quando ele a puxou.

- Eu acho então que é melhor eu voltar para casa. – ela respondeu, mordendo ligeiramente os lábios, enquanto dava as costas a ele, indo até a mesa, pegando a bolsa que tinha deixado sobre ela – Vou deixar você cuidar dos seus negócios. Depois nos...

Novamente, ela não terminou a sentença, sentindo os braços dele envolverem-na pela cintura, enquanto ele repousava a cabeça junto à curva do ombro dela.

- Case comigo, Mina.

- Eu... – ela girou entre os braços, de modo a ficar de frente para ele.

- Case comigo. Hoje. Agora. Nesse exato instante.

Ela não pode deixar de rir da repentina pressa dele.

- Isaac, não podemos casar assim.

- Por que não? – ele demandou, estreitando mais o abraço.

- Para começar, nós não temos uma licença. – ela respondeu – E para conseguir uma licença, nós temos que procurar um cartório, mandar editar os proclamas, procurar um juiz e... Por que você está sorrindo?

Ele não pode evitar que seus lábios se curvassem ainda mais, de forma quase maliciosa.

- Seu único obstáculo a se casar comigo hoje é a ausência de uma licença? – ele perguntou.

Mina estreitou os olhos.

- Bem, sim... Eu acho.

Relutantemente, ele a soltou, voltando a atenção para a mesa repleta de documentos, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando um envelope amarelo de lá, estendendo para ela.

- Sua licença, milady. – os olhos dele brilhavam, claramente provocantes – Eu espero que você tenha um vestido pronto para a ocasião, Mina, porque até o anoitecer, nós estaremos casados.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

A mulher suspirou, enquanto subia os degraus de sua casa, na parte oeste de Grosvenor Square. O carro que a viera deixar em casa partiu silenciosamente, de volta às ruas de Londres.

Passava das oito na noite e, graças ao bom Deus, era sexta-feira. Teria dois dias inteiros para se refazer antes de voltar ao trabalho. Ela olhou para o braço, apoiado numa tipóia, levantando a outra mão, preparando-se para bater.

Não teve tempo para tanto. Antes que os nós dos dedos enluvados pudessem se conectar com a antiga e sólida porta de mogno, ela abriu-se de chofre, revelando um rapaz de óculos, olhos de um verde-claro e cabelos dourados.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam em espanto ao ver a tipóia e foi a vez de ele dar um suspiro resignado.

- O pai vai me matar...

Ela teria cruzado os braços se fosse capaz.

- Realmente, Nathan, essa é uma bela maneira de cumprimentar sua mãe à porta. Especialmente se considerarmos o frio que está fazendo.

O rapaz deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que ela entrasse afinal na casa. Ela sorriu diante da temperatura agradável que fazia à sala, livrando-se do capuz que tinha sobre a cabeça, antes de arrumar os óculos, que insistiam em escorregar para a ponta do nariz.

- Como a senhora conseguiu isso? – ele perguntou, apontando para a tipóia – Supunha-se que eu deveria ficar de olho na senhora, enquanto o pai está viajando.

- Eu tenho mais do dobro da sua idade e sou sua mãe. – ela resmungou – Sinceramente, o que Isaac tinha na cabeça quando decidiu que você deveria "cuidar" de mim?

Nathan meneou a cabeça, mas não respondeu. Sua mãe podia ser bem teimosa e malcriada se quisesse, tão infantil quanto Hannah, com seus cinco anos e meio, como fazia questão de informar a todos que conhecesse. Especialmente quando chegava em casa com alguma mancha roxa e recebia do marido um sermão exasperado sobre segurança e concentração.

Geralmente ela respondia colocando meio palmo de língua para fora...

- Seus irmãos já jantaram? – ela perguntou, tentando despir o sobretudo com uma mão só.

- O que aconteceu com a mamãe? – foi a resposta que ela recebeu.

Erguendo os olhares, Nathan e Mina encontraram as outras três crianças da casa. Tyr observava a mãe com o mesmo olhar resignado de Nathan. Gwyn fora quem fizera a pergunta, os olhos escuros brilhando de preocupação, enquanto Hannah se remexia em seu colo, tentando alcançar o chão.

Mina respirou fundo. Podia dizer que se machucara heroicamente numa missão. E assim que a notícia chegasse nos ouvidos de Isaac, ele iria chispando fogo até a Scotland Yard perguntar o que diabos estavam fazendo com a esposa dele.

Teria que ser a verdade...

- Mamãe tropeçou em um cachorro e levou uma queda de uma escada. Nada demais, eram só sete ou oito degraus. – ela sorriu, tirando o braço da tipóia, abrindo a fechando a mão para mostrar que estava tudo bem – Estão vendo? E eu nem tive de engessar dessa vez.

Nesse instante, a manga da blusa que ela usava escorregou, revelando uma extensa equimose, preta no centro e mudando de tom em todas as miríades de roxo e vermelho. Hannah arregalou os olhos, já embargados, correndo para abraçá-la.

- Mamãe!

Nathan escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- O pai vai me matar.

Tyr e Gwyn apenas se encararam.

- Ok, ok, vamos parar com isso, seu pai está na Itália, aproveitando o sol, as praias e as escavações dele; quando finalmente chegar não vai ter nem sombra disso aqui, ninguém precisa saber e vivemos todos felizes para sempre. Abençoado seja o Vesúvio. – ela abaixou-se, puxando Hannah para seus braços – Agora não precisa chorar, querida... – ela voltou-se para os três meninos – Vocês já jantaram?

- Estávamos esperando a senhora. – foi Nathan quem respondeu, estendendo o braço para tirar Hannah do colo dela – Venha, Hannah, mamãe precisa descansar para se recuperar do machucado.

Mina deu um ligeiro sorriso. A cada dia que se passava, Nathan ficava mais parecido com o pai em sua personalidade. Fazia realmente dezesseis anos que ela o segurara pela primeira vez?

Os olhos dela se fixaram nos dois outros filhos, que a acompanhavam agora até a sala de jantar. Tyr viera três anos depois de Nathan e Gwyn, três anos depois de Tyr. Por fim, quando achava que já tinha tido o suficiente de fraldas e mamadeiras para o resto da vida, viera Hannah. Culpa de Isaac, obviamente, que insistira que queria uma menina e não lhe deu sossego até conseguir seu objetivo. Não que ela pudesse reclamar da atenção do marido...

Suas bochechas ficaram carmim e ela revirou os olhos para si mesma, embora não deixasse de sorrir, imaginando como seria quando Hannah crescesse um pouco mais, cercada por um pai coruja e três irmãos mais velhos, especialmente se ela tivesse puxado seu gênio.

- Mãe? - Tyr chamou, observando-a - A senhora está mesmo bem? Não bateu a cabeça ou coisa do tipo?

Ela sorriu, voltando sua atenção para ele.

- A mancha no braço é justamente porque eu me apoiei nele para não bater a cabeça. Agora, será que um de vocês poderia pedir que colocassem o jantar enquanto eu tomo um banho e arranjo alguma pomada para passar nisso? - ela perguntou, os olhos voltando-se para Nathan - Se não estiverem agüentando de fome, podem ir beliscando alguma coisa. Eu prometo que não vou demorar.

- Hannah já jantou e nós podemos perfeitamente esperar. - o rapaz respondeu, orgulhoso - Não seria muito cavalheiro da nossa parte começar a comer sem a senhora.

Definitivamente, Nathan era parecido demais com o pai para seu próprio bem.

- Tudo bem, então, me dêem só quinze minutos. - ela respondeu, já avançando para a escada.

Pouco depois, Mina sumia na direção do primeiro andar e os quatro irmãos voltaram-se para a sala de jantar, onde, só então, Nathan colocou a irmã caçula no chão. Tyr sumiu na direção da cozinha, e Gwyn abaixou-se para brincar com a irmã, enquanto Nathan observava as fotos das paredes.

Nesse instante, a campainha tocou. O mais velho olhou por alguns instantes para o hall que tinha acabado de deixar, enquanto um criado passava por eles, indo atendê-la. Ele estivera esperando a mãe junto à janela desde que começara a escurecer, por isso, pudera vê-la antes que ela batesse à porta. Só esperava que não fosse alguém da Scotland Yard para levá-la de novo para o escritório.

Entretanto, a voz que ecoou no hall lhe era conhecida demais e um calafrio perpassou sua espinha. Vesúvio, hein? Ele estava frito. Seu pai lhe dera ordens de ficar de olho na mãe enquanto estava fora. Mas, francamente, o que ele podia fazer? Se o próprio pai não conseguia controlar a mãe, o que ele achava que o filho podia fazer?

- Boa noite. - Isaac cumprimentou, assomando à porta da sala.

Hannah foi a primeira a reagir, rapidamente jogando-se nos braços do pai, enquanto soltava gritos de prazer. Gwyn levantou-se, sorrindo, enquanto Tyr reaparecia, juntamente com a senhora Lonsdale, vindos da cozinha. O homem riu, enquanto abraçava a pequena, antes de voltar a atenção para os outros filhos.

- Está tudo bem por aqui?

- Absolutamente. - foi Tyr quem respondeu, dando um meio sorriso, após trocar um ligeiro olhar com o irmão mais velho - Não esperávamos o senhor.

- Creio que eu ainda não precise mandar um telegrama para minha própria casa perguntando se sou bem-vindo. - ele respondeu, com certo bom humor - Ainda estão de férias, eu presumo?

- As aulas começam daqui a duas semanas. - dessa vez, Gwyn foi quem respondeu, orgulhoso - Vai ser minha primeira viagem para a Academia.

- Cheguei em boa hora então. - Isaac observou, antes de voltar os olhos claros para os de Nathan - Onde está sua mãe?

- No quarto. - o rapaz respondeu prontamente - Chegou pouco antes do senhor.

- Papai, papai, o senhor também está roxo? - Hannah perguntou, cutucando o ombro do pai, enquanto o encarava com os olhos claros, visivelmente ansiosos.

Isaac arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto os outros três filhos suspiravam, Nathan ligeiramente pálido.

- Roxo? - ele perguntou, colocando a filha de volta no chão, lançando um olhar incisivo para as caras ligeiramente culpadas dos meninos - Eu volto num instante.

Assim que o pai deixou a sala, Nathan respirou fundo, sentando-se pesadamente à mesa.

- Ele vai me matar.

- Você sabe... - Tyr observou, cruzando os braços - Você se parece mais com a mamãe do que as pessoas pensam. Esse mantra do "ele vai me matar" é criação dela. Aliás, eu não duvido que ela esteja dizendo essa mesma coisa nesse exato instante.

Nathan levantou o rosto para responder, mas acabou por desistir. Em vez disso, deu de ombros.

- Eu não posso estar com a mãe vinte e quatro horas por dia quando ele está fora. Não que eu fizesse questão... - e realmente não fazia. Nathan achava o trabalho da mãe fascinante, ainda que perigoso, e, secretamente, vinha planejando seguir os passos dela. E embora fosse, em temperamento, realmente muito parecido com o pai, era ela quem ele mais admirava. Obviamente, ele nunca diria isso em voz alta - Ela realmente é mais cuidadosa quando eu vou junto com ela para o escritório, mas não é porque eu estou vigiando, mas para tomar conta de mim... - ele revirou ligeiramente os olhos, da mesma maneira que Mina fazia quando estava exasperada - De toda maneira, ela não me deixa ir sempre. Diz que eu tenho de aproveitar as férias.

- O que você tem feito muito bem. - Tyr respondeu, dando um sorriso malicioso - Soube que saiu para cavalgar hoje com Lorena.

Quase de imediato, o rosto do rapaz tomou uma coloração profundamente vermelha - realmente, ele era mais parecido com a mãe do que se podia imaginar, porque, certamente não herdara a timidez do pai. Tyr, por sua vez, continuou sorrindo, satisfeito em ter deixado o irmão sem palavras, enquanto Gwyn e Hannah se encaravam.

- O que você acha, Hannah? - o menino perguntou.

- Nathan está amando. - ela respondeu com um suspiro e um sorriso.

Gwyn fez uma careta em resposta.

- Mamãe tem razão... Garotas amadurecem mais cedo...

_Enquanto isso, no andar de cima..._

Mina acabara de terminar seu banho e estava agora sentada sobre a cama, as mangas do robe puxadas para cima, observando o machucado. Realmente, fora uma bela queda... Sorte que conseguira se apoiar sobre o braço. Uma mancha roxa ali podia ser escondida com uma manga comprida. Um corte com pontos no meio da testa, não.

Tinha uma semana e meia antes de Isaac chegar. Só o que precisava era de uma boa pomada e aquilo iria sarar rapidinho e ninguém, além dos filhos, obviamente, precisaria saber sobre sua falta de atenção. Mas, francamente, o que ela podia fazer? Os filhotes de Trajano, o leal cachorro do departamento de tóxicos, filho do velho Sam, que ela chegara a conhecer na época que ainda era estudante, tinham fugido da caixa onde estavam sendo mantidos e feito a maior bagunça em todo o prédio - ou pelo menos, em todo o segundo andar, que era onde ela ficava.

Entretanto, isolada em sua sala, ela nada soubera... Até que, quando estava de saída, junto à escada, um dos filhotes surgira do nada. E, tentando não pisar nele, acabara por perder completamente o equilíbrio, rolando escada abaixo. Uma maneira bastante idiota de se machucar, na verdade.

Ela suspirou, começando a aplicar o remédio que comprara a caminho de casa. Estava um pouco dolorido, mas não tinha quebrado nada. Talvez um pouco de gelo...

- O que diabos é isso?

Mina levantou os olhos, surpresa. A porta se abrira de um rompante e Isaac estava parado ao batente, a mão ainda sobre a maçaneta, os olhos claros fixos perigosamente sobre seu braço. Ela praguejou baixinho, enquanto sua mente lhe dava alerta vermelho.

_Ele vai me matar..._

- Hum... Boa noite, Isaac. - ela cumprimentou, puxando a manga para esconder o machucado - Decidiu nos fazer uma surpresa?

- Eu agradeceria se você não tentasse inutilmente mudar de assunto. - ele respondeu, aproximando-se.

Ela não pode se impedir de suspirar. Se havia uma coisa em que Isaac não mudara em todos aqueles anos de casamento, fora no firme propósito de cuidar dela já que, como ele fazia questão muitas vezes de lembrar, ela era distraída demais para fazer isso sozinha. Na verdade, ela já não se importava tanto com isso como na juventude. Desde que ele respeitasse os limites.

Nunca se esquecera da primeira e única briga séria que tinham tido, pouco antes dela descobrir que estava grávida de Gwyn. Fora no caso Mordrold, quando ela se oferecera para servir como isca a fim de capturar um jovem psicopata que, por acaso, era seu paciente na clínica psicológica de voluntários da própria Scotland Yard. O tempo todo ela fora monitorada por outros agentes e ela mesma estava pronta para reagir, se fosse necessário.

Ainda assim, quando Isaac soubera, ficara furioso. Ele seguira direto para o escritório do Comissário-Chefe e se trancara com ele durante horas. Ela tentara entreouvir a conversa pela porta, mas não conseguira pescar uma única palavra. Fora quando tivera certeza que ele estava realmente furioso. Quanto mais irritado, mais baixa era a voz de Isaac.

E, no dia seguinte, o Comissário oferecera a ela um cargo na parte burocrática. Fora a vez dela ficar possessa. Com que direito ele achava que podia se meter no trabalho dela? E, especialmente, com que direito ele usava do próprio título para tentar persuadir... Argh!

A resposta fora que ela recusara-se terminantemente a sair do departamento de homicídios e a deixar de ver seus pacientes e, quando voltara para casa naquele dia, praticamente fumegando de raiva, a primeira providência que tomara fora mudar suas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes.

Até descobrir que estava grávida e ele finalmente reconhecer que fora longe demais.

- Mina?

Ela piscou os olhos, sendo arrancada de seus pensamentos pela voz dele. Mal percebera que ele tomara sua mão sobre a dele, puxando a manga para revelar mais uma vez a equimose, enquanto os olhos fixavam-se nela, incisivos.

- Eu caí. - ela respondeu finalmente - Tropecei num dos filhotes do Trajano, perdi o equilíbrio e caí da escada. Usei o braço para aparar a queda e não bater a cabeça. Não estava fazendo nada de perigoso, só saindo do departamento para voltar para casa.

Ele a observou em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de se sentar ao lado dela, voltando a atenção para o pote de remédio, antes de começar a passar o analgésico sobre a macha.

Mina piscou os olhos, surpresa. Nenhuma reclamação?

- Você só machucou aqui? - ele perguntou, quando finalmente terminou de colocar o remédio.

- Acho que tem um hematoma no joelho também. E outro nas costas.

Ele assentiu, puxando a perna dela para seu colo. A saia do robe escorregou, revelando mais uma mancha roxa e, pacientemente, ele começou a aplicar o remédio ali também. Mina mordeu ligeiramente os lábios.

- Por que você voltou mais cedo? - ela perguntou e, ao perceber que a pergunta soava um tanto rude, meneou a cabeça - Desculpe, eu...

- Senti saudades. - ele respondeu simplesmente, depositando de volta a perna dela sobre o chão - Eu cuido do machucado das costas depois. Pelo que vi lá embaixo, os meninos ainda não jantaram.

Mina respondeu com um meio sorriso, levantando-se. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, ele a puxou pelo braço, forçando-a a se sentar de novo, só que, dessa vez, em seu colo, selando os lábios dela em seguida.

Quando finalmente a soltou, ela estava completamente vermelha.

- Você estava realmente com saudades.

Foi a vez dele sorrir, anuindo.

- Muita. Até mesmo do _fog_ londrino. Depois da primeira semana, o calor de Pompéia já não parece tão aprazível.

Ela riu, inclinando a cabeça para o ombro dele.

- Isaac?

- Oi? – ele respondeu baixinho, junto ao ouvido dela.

- Você não está bravo?

- Estou. – o homem suspirou – Mas acho que não posso culpá-la por não ter olhos na nuca. E também não posso amarrá-la dentro de casa.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? – ela perguntou, irônica, levantando o rosto.

- Eventualmente, eu posso mudar de opinião. – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando – Não seria uma má idéia amarrá-la à cama.

Mina ficou rubra. Isaac, por sua vez, apenas sorriu.

- Pela sua cor, eu acho que você entendeu minha idéia errado. Mas a sua idéia é interessante também.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, sabendo que não haveria resposta para aquilo.

- Os meninos estão esperando para jantar. Vamos descer?

- É admirável como você ainda consegue corar depois de quase vinte anos de casamento.

- É admirável como você ainda consegue se divertir com isso. – ela respondeu, emburrada.

Isaac assentiu, levantando-se também.

- Talvez seja porque eu amo você.

Ela corou mais uma vez, deixando escapar um sorriso, enquanto ele envolvia sua mão.

- E eu amo você também. – ela respondeu, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, roubando um selinho rápido do marido – Eu amo você também...


End file.
